


Chasing Prince Charming ( prologue )

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Kinks, Romance, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-10
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:51:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 75,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8707753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Boy meets Boy, boy has sex with boy, boy runs away the morning after. Jared is an actor with a theater troupe called South of Normal, and a housekeeper between plays. He's a fairly normal guy living in South Beach, Florida with his cousin by marriage on the beach. He's friendly but oblivious to open admiration when it has nothing to do with his acting. His last boyfriend really messed him up emotionally and he shies away from relationships that are anything other than platonic.





	1. Prologue: Meeting Prince Charming

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Beta: Let's all give a rousing round of applause to Sarah

South Beach, Florida; a haven for homosexual couples and singles, a tourist trap, home to swanky gay clubs, bars, markets and restaurants. Home to one specific, all-gay theater troupe, South of Normal; the troupe did adlibs in the park, serenaded the high class restaurants and street passersby, tumbled and performed low-cost shows wherever they could get a gig. This had been the closing night of Annie as performed by the all guy players—metaphorically speaking. It had been a hit and had actually been a paying gig for a change, which meant, of course, that there was the requisite cast/wrap party on the beach after the final curtain call.

 

The party had started just after four o’clock in the afternoon; beer, whiskey, and mixed drinks flowed freely, spilled easily, and were drunk in mass quantities. Somewhere along the way, the cast party had gone from a cast/wrap party to a beach party and locals as well as tourists joined in, contributing more alcohol, and someone brought music. Now it was late into the night, the bonfire roaring high and hot, made more so by the odd piece of wood tossed in, mouthful of whiskey spat, and the addition of clothing to the high-rising flames as the partiers grew more and more intoxicated.

 

Country, rock and roll, jazz, and show tunes were nearly drowned out by the swell of voices, partiers laughing, chatting, and yelling. The party was loud, happy, and in high gear. There was, however, a tiny little problem, one that no one seemed to notice. Jared Padalecki, drunk and giggling like a thirteen year old girl, staggered out into the surf, stripping off the thin layers he wore, sweating alcohol, and flopped down on his back at the tide line.

 

Jensen was drunk. A few of his friends had been on the crew for the show and though he hadn't been able to make the show, that didn't mean he would miss the after party. He'd showed up about an hour ago or maybe two, then again, could have been three, he wasn't so sure. Whenever he was drunk, Jensen tended to be overly happy and even more than a bit flirtatious. He was young; why should he not have a good time now and again? It wasn't like he had to work tomorrow, not that it would matter if he did. 

 

The music kept him going and the drinks kept coming so all in all, it had been a great night so far. The pair he was with had, at some point, headed off together and Jensen was sort of glad. Actually, he was really glad because that meant that Ryan would get off his ass about behaving himself, just because those two were an old married couple didn't mean that was for him. 

 

Once they were back in sight, Jensen moved down toward the water with two full beers in hand, because God knew he'd finish the first soon enough with how he was going tonight.

 

What Jensen stumbled upon at the water’s edge, though, was a wet, naked, and very giggly man who was singing softly to himself as he kicked and rolled in the wet sand. It was hard to tell what the guy looked like, other than well-muscled and buck naked, because sand clung to him like a second skin, literally caked on him to the point that he could’ve been mistaken for some strange kind of sand monster.

 

Dark brown hair was soaked, clinging to one side of his face while the rest lay in lank tendrils about his head the more he rolled and giggled. And, when a small wave rose up on the beach, crashing down over the drunken and naked guy, he sputtered and coughed, shoving up into a sitting position. It was only then that it became apparent that the guy was Jared, an on-again, off-again player in the South of Normal theater troupe. 

 

Jensen laughed to himself, not at all taken aback that the man was naked because… well, honestly, he looked pretty damn good even in the dark and Jensen did know him. At least, he thought he did. He’d seen some shows and plays at the theater, really didn't have a choice in the matter; Ryan worked stage crew and Nelson was all about singing and dancing. It was cute, Jensen loved the theater too just hadn't gotten into it around here, show tunes weren't really his thing. 

 

"Dude, you’d better be careful or you’ll be the first person to drown in about an inch and a half of water," Jensen joked, laughing to himself. He wasn't shy in the slightest, even more so when drinking. That and his good mood were almost sickeningly high on the Richter scale at this point.

 

“Dude,” Jared drawled, dragging the word out. “I’m a mermaid!” he crowed and then broke down into giggles again, flopping back on the sand. “An’ I gotta wait for a prince.” He looked up at Jensen, hazy-eyed and loose-limbed, and frowned. “Are you a prince? Gotta kiss a prince; princes are yummy.”

 

Jensen laughed and moved closer to Jared. "Damn right I am; I got a castle and all that shit." He set his beers off to the side, only half aware that one fell over. He reached Jared and moved down to kiss him, laughing still. "See, I'm delicious," he confirmed as he pulled back and flopped down as well into the wet sand.

 

“Mm, delicious,” Jared purred and rolled onto his side, facing Jensen. He poked Jensen’s belly, and then walked his fingers up the other man’s chest, stalling at his neck. “Don’t wanna be a princess, though. Guess I’ll just have to be a mistress.” Jared’s fingers slid up the slope of Jensen’s throat and over his chin, clumsily rubbing Jensen’s full lips. “What’s your name?” he asked, eyes half-lidded with alcohol and a sloppy smile curving his lips.

 

Jensen pushed into the touches, a proud smile on his lips, obviously pleased that other man agreed with him. He arched his neck a bit to give Jared more room and green eyes fell back on Jared's face again. He bit his bottom lip. "Jensen Ackles; what about you?" 

 

“Jared Padalecki,” was the slightly slurred, but still mostly coherent reply. Jared pushed himself up onto his elbow, weaving as he gazed down at Jensen. He frowned, a small wrinkle marring his forehead. “I dunno any princes by that name. Gonna hafta steal my kiss back since you’re not a real prince.” Jared giggled and then pressed a swift, rather prim kiss to Jensen’s mouth before rolling away. “Now I’ve gotta wait for a real one.”

 

Jensen frowned and then let out a playful growl when Jared moved away before laughing, almost giggling. "Well, talk about being a tease," he joked as he licked his lips and reached for his beer again, taking a mouthful.

 

“Not teasing you, but isn’t that how it goes? Mermaid on the beach and a prince comes by and kisses her?” Jared asked, looking over at Jensen with a confused frown. “Or am I supposed to wait for a hot guy to come kiss me?”

 

"I thought it was a frog that had to be kissed? I think I'm just a little unsure about the mermaid fairytales." Jensen smiled with a shrug as he looked the other man over.

 

“I’m too drunk to think; wanna make out instead of playing fairytales?” Jared asked bluntly, grinning bright and wide. “You can share your beer with me, if you need an excuse.”

 

Jensen's face broke out into a grin and he reached over for the other beer, handing it to Jared and moving to sit closer to him. "See, now making out with a hot, naked man will totally make my night."

 

Jared twisted off the cap, put it in the sand by his hip, and tipped the beer to his mouth. When he lowered the bottle, he turned and caught Jensen’s mouth with his own, thrusting his tongue inside to share the flavor of the beer before he pulled back. “That’s how you share beer, Jensen,” he said smugly.

 

Jensen's eyes widened a little, not expecting the kiss but welcoming it. "Hey, I want some more." He moved back to Jared and kissed him again, drawing Jared's tongue into his mouth, sucked on it for a few moments before pulling away. "Never was one for drinking alone."

 

“More fun my way,” Jared murmured and tipped a little more beer into his mouth, flicking his tongue out teasingly. He grinned and wrapped a sandy hand around the back of Jensen’s neck, drawing him in for an actual kiss, soft and sweet with just the barest hint of beer-flavored tongue.

 

Jensen opened his mouth beneath Jared’s, wanting to taste more of him. His hands wound around Jared's waist as he drew him closer. He licked against Jared's tongue, chasing it with his own. Jared groaned in the back of his throat and tipped Jensen back into the sand, looming over him with one elbow keeping him from squashing him, the other was wrapped around Jensen’s shoulders, a hand in his hair to keep him from pulling away. “Too many clothes.” At that, Jensen pushed Jared back a little, pushed himself up and pulled his shirt up and over his head, tossing it to the side and kicking his shoes off.

 

A soft chuckle, much different than the high-pitched giggling earlier, escaped Jared’s mouth as he reached down tugging free the button holding Jensen’s shorts closed and dragging the zipper down. “Think I’m gonna suck you dry,” he slurred thoughtfully, worming his hand into Jensen’s shorts.

 

Jensen bucked up into the hand in his pants. He lay down again and wrapped his leg around Jared's waist to pull him in. "I hope you have all night, then." He shuddered against the feel of Jared's warm hand and the rough sand that still clung to it. "I'm going to suck your brains out right through your dick."

 

“Got as long as you want,” Jared replied starting to stroke slowly, just getting a feel for the heavy cock in his hand. “Maybe you’re a prince after all; you’ve definitely got the high-end family jewels,” he joked, dipping his head to nibble and suck at a curved collarbone. 

 

Jensen's dick twitched with interest as he pushed up again into Jared's fist. Pleasure shot through him, the ring in the head of his dick adding to it enough to make him moan as Jared's skin brushed over it and the sensitive bundles of nerves. He ran his nails down Jared's back, dragging them through the hard muscles, covered by soft and tanned skin. "Got a lot more where that came from."

 

Jared thumbed the body-warm metal ring curving through the tip of Jensen’s dick and out the side just below the glans. “Can’t wait,” he murmured and nipped his way down. Lips and teeth scraped along pecs, tortured nipples, and then moved on, nibbling and kissing down the defined line of abs to the soft, thin hair leading down to Jensen’s dick. Jared tipped his head, tugging gently on the sparse happy trail with his lips, and then veered off to the side, nuzzling a sharp hipbone.

 

Groaning heavily, Jensen bit his lips together and pressed back into the sand, trying to keep himself from jumping out of his skin. "Fuck, Jared," he moaned as he pressed closer to the other man, wanting to fuck Jared so bad he could feel the desire crawling over his skin. He grabbed Jared's head and ran his hand through his hair. "Don't have to wait long," he promised as he bit his bottom lip. "Driving me crazy already."

 

“I’m drunk, but I still know how to drive you completely out of your mind without letting you come.” Jared grinned against the smooth skin and then sank his teeth into the vulnerable hollow where bone gave way to muscle, just enough to sting. He scooted further down and dragged Jensen’s left leg up, turning his face against bowed thighs before sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin where thigh met groin. “Gonna eat you up, one bite at a time.”

 

"Aw, but believe me, baby, I beg so sweetly that you'll love to watch me come," Jensen joked though his voice was already rough with desire and interest. Jensen shivered and his eyes went wide as the teeth buried themselves into his skin. It stung but it was as if Jared's teeth were hotwired to his dick because it only grew harder. "Remember though, I get my turn next. I'll have you screaming yourself hoarse."

 

“Sounds like fun,” Jared replied distractedly, mouth intent on Jensen’s thigh, nosing at his balls, breathing hotly over the spit slicked skin. “Lookin’ forward to it.” Jared pulled back enough to gaze down at Jensen’s inner thigh, a smirk bowing his lips. “Left you some presents.” He turned his attention to Jensen’s dick, then, dragging his tongue slowly up the length, swirling at the tip, and then puffing soft, short breaths over the sensitive flesh. He tugged at the piercing lightly, tongue curling through the loop, following the hot metal down to the slit, digging the tip of his tongue in greedily.

 

Writhing into the sand and pushing up into Jared's mouth; Jensen was drunk but quickly gaining ground again, his attention pulled into reality with Jared's hands and his tongue. The pull of teeth on his ring made goose bumps breakout on his skin and he twisted against it because it felt so fucking amazing all he wanted to do was pin Jared down and shove his dick into one hole or another. He could just imagine what Jared would feel like wrapped around his dick. "I like it," he whispered, feeling the marks Jared was leaving in his wake. "Go for it, you got free reign."

 

Thankfully, the ring wasn’t overly large; Jared opened his mouth and neatly sucked the wide tip of Jensen’s dick inside. He allowed his tongue to play with the ring, fluttering swirls against the sensitive tip as he played. The sweetly sour scent of alcohol mingled with Jensen’s natural aroma: something spicy and exotic and oddly of fresh laundry. Jared tugged at the ring one more time and then took Jensen’s cock in to the root, swallowing around the head burrowed in his throat.

 

Jensen was lost in the pleasure that rolled down his body and shot up his spine. He twisted against the feel of wet, slick and warm. Pinning his hips to the sand, he tried to make his body behave itself but his drunken state was making sure that his body had a mind of his own, much like his dick. He opened his mouth and his breath hitched, moaning softly between short gasps. "Christ, your m-mouth."

 

Fingers trailed over Jensen’s hips, his thighs, pushing them further apart, opening him up so that Jared’s wide shoulders could fit comfortably between them. Jared rolled Jensen’s balls in one hand, the other thumbing the hickies on Jensen’s inner thigh, pressing against them enough to ensure they’d stay there for days. He hummed in the back of his throat as he bobbed his head, mouth sliding picture-perfect up and down the thick shaft, tongue toying with the ring at the tip before darting down again, swallowing around the head to drag Jensen’s orgasm from him that much faster.

 

Jensen body tightened and he whimpered deep in the back of his throat. He reached to gasp something, anything, as his balls tightened against his body and his blood pounded in his ears. "I'm gonna… J-Jared, gonna…" he tried to warn as his orgasm grew closer and built, his body jerking and begging wordlessly. The ache of the small bites was welcome; it only drove his body further, harder. Jared slid his hands under Jensen’s hips, gripped his ass in both hands, and dragged Jensen’s hips upward, encouraging him to buck and thrust, humming louder, faster, tongue pressing firmly at the thick vein running the underside, tangled with the ring briefly, and then bottomed out, nose crushed into the springy dark hair at the base of Jensen’s cock. Jensen pushed upward, fucking into Jared's mouth and coming with a rough, dry cry, lungs forgetting how to breathe. His body went ridged and he growled, moaned and gasped, hands and nails digging into Jared's shoulders as he twisted, trying to take as much pleasure as he could get from the mouth tight around his cock.

 

Thick bursts of come spurted into Jared’s mouth, hitting the back of his throat, thickly oozing down as he swallowed rapidly. Jared purred, pleased, and used his tongue and throat to milk every drop he could get out of Jensen. Due to all of the alcohol, there wasn’t much of a flavor, just a sensation of thick, milky fluid coating his throat, his mouth, as he slowly backed off, tonguing the ring one last time to draw a hard shudder from Jensen before he pulled back completely. 

 

Jared crawled up Jensen’s body and peered down at him, a smug smile on his face. “Do you have any brains left?” he asked, clearly confident in his abilities to deprive his partners of coherent thought. “I could always initiate round two, and deny you orgasm for a few hours if there are still functional brain cells in there.”

 

Jensen body and his dick twitched half-heartedly as he tried to get the blood back into his brain. He closed his eyes and tried to force his breathing and his pulse to settle as Jared lay beside him. Green eyes fluttered open and he grinned, sheepish and spent. "Well, I'll be glad to give you a try but right now, I'm pretty sure it’s my turn to sweetly torture you," he purred as he finally pushed himself up and grabbed Jared, pushing him onto his back. 

 

He hovered over Jared and kissed him hard, devouring his mouth, trying to own it with a kiss, before moving down to Jared's neck. Jensen started to lick and bite, leaving red and dark pink bites and marks down the lightly tanned skin and moving down to map out Jared's nipples and hard, defend muscles with his teeth and his tongue.

 

“Mmm, feels good,” Jared moaned softly, fingers carding lightly through Jensen’s hair, scraping his nails just barely over his scalp. He lifted his head, watching Jensen’s progress, hissing and bearing his teeth when Jensen hit a hot spot. “God, you use your teeth. Fuck, that’s awesome.”

 

Jensen moved down further and found a tattoo on the inside of Jared's thigh and moaned then. He moved his mouth over the tattoo and began to trace the symbol with his tongue for a few moments before biting the inside of his thigh enough to sting before licking the pain away. After a few more seconds there he did the same to the other side and the second tattoo, licking and sucking his way across Jared's skin, savoring the tastes he found.

 

Jared’s thighs parted easily, spread wide to give Jensen more room, better access to the tattooed skin he was currently worshiping. All the while, soft, mewling moans escaped Jared’s mouth and he writhed and squirmed on the sand, eager and drunk and horny. “Please, fuck, uhn, so good,” he moaned, head tipped back and lower lip caught between his teeth. Moving his mouth over Jared's hard cock, Jensen licked his way up the other man's balls, up his shaft and then circled the head with his tongue. Allowing his teeth to drop around the stud ring, he pulled softly, moving it in and out of the hole before deep-throating Jared, taking him like a pro.

 

“Oh God, oh God, ohGodohGod,” Jared babbled, hands fisting in the sand at his sides, body a sinuous arc. He struggled not to thrust, not to grip Jensen’s head and fuck his mouth, but alcohol had already severely impaired his judgment. One sand dusted hand gripped the back of Jensen’s head and Jared rolled his hips up, craned his head up so that he could see, had to see, had to watch that pretty mouth stretch wide around him. “Fuck, oh fuck.”

 

Jensen held himself in place; he had no problem taking Jared, sex was awesome and the bigger the guy was, the better and Jared was huge. Drunk or not Jensen could see and feel it. He reached his tongue down, mouth wide and open around Jared's cock, trying to lick the top of his balls or as close as he could reach before pulling back to give Jared room to fuck his mouth. He swallowed hard several times, his throat relaxing as he gripped Jared's hips, urging him.

 

“Jensen,” Jared moaned, high and soft, and then his hips shifted from rolling to thrusting and he dropped his head back into the sand. He gasped and moaned, no longer able to form coherent words, and dragged his free hand up from the sand, tweaking and pinching at his nipple.

 

Jensen ran his hands down either side of Jared's body and sucked him hard. He pulled back a little only to take Jared again, loving every second of it. He sucked hard, trying to drag more and more sounds from him. As Jared's release grew closer, Jensen pulled back before wrapping his hand around the base of Jared's dick to keep him from coming. Moving his mouth back off Jared’s cock, he instead licked softly and teasingly.

 

Jared made soft, hurt noises in the back of his throat, squirmed, and tried to urge Jensen’s mouth back where he needed it. He was so wound up that it literally hurt not to come—he’d been so close, almost, just a few strokes more and he’d have gotten there, and Jensen was evil for stopping it. It took a few seconds to scrape enough brain cells together, rub them just right, to find actual words again. “Please,” he begged, voice desperate and breathy and wrecked.

 

Christ, Jared was beautiful when he begged and Jensen wanted to make him beg some more but he wasn't that mean and they were both a little too drunk for that. He let go of Jared's dick and wrapped his mouth around it again, he kept his hands away, giving Jared the access to fuck his mouth if he wanted to. It was least he could do after teasing him that badly. He sucked hard and fast, lips tight and throat open.

 

“Ah, ah—fuck!” Jared cried out, orgasm burning through his body hard and fast, eating away at any restraint he might’ve been able to muster up. He was done embarrassingly quick, but he dared anyone to last long with Jensen’s throat wrapped tight around their dick. His hips rocked and thrust minutely, riding out the last vestiges of his orgasm, Jared panted and sucked in enough breath to feed his starving lungs. “Jesus, Jensen.”

 

Jensen pulled back and licked Jared clean, making sure to use almost kitten soft strokes as not to hurt him. As he finished he pulled back and looked up at Jared with a smile and bit his bottom lip. "You taste so fucking good, Jared," he purred as he moved up the length of Jared's body to relax next to him, stretched out.

 

“Mine, now,” Jared murmured and dragged Jensen over, arms and legs caging him in. “You sucked my brain out; gotta keep you so I can get it back.” He tucked his face into Jensen’s neck and giggled drunkenly. “You really are a prince.”

 

Jensen laughed, maybe a little more than the joke was funny, he felt warm with Jared's body draped over him. "Well, if I'm the prince then that would make you my princess," he joked as he nuzzled against Jared.

 

“Mmhmm, your princess,” Jared agreed, slurring more now, fatigue clear in his words. “Should go to your castle, ‘r mine. Sleep in a real bed, ‘nstead of inna sand.” He nuzzled in more until his lips pressed against the smooth column of Jensen’s throat, and then he sighed, relaxed, and started snoring.

 

Jensen blinked but didn't say anything. He was out a few seconds after Jared, tired and spent, wrapped warm and snug in his new friend's arms. He turned some to settle closer to Jared, the drinking and the mind blowing sex finally catching up with him.

 

~*~

 

The sun was an evil monster that was intent on burning Jared’s eyes out through his eyelids, and no matter how hard he tried to hide under the snuggly warmth he was draped over, it still wormed its way into his eyes. He sniffled and started to drag his hand up to his face, thinking to hide for a while longer, when he realized that the snuggly warmth he was currently draped over was a person. Despite the evil sun-monster, Jared’s eyes snapped open and he was left gazing down at the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen.

 

It just so happened that, when Jared dragged his eyes downward, though, he found that said gorgeous man was utterly naked and had some seriously interesting piercings. Jared’s breath hitched as he shifted up onto one elbow, ignoring the thumping of his head, and realized that he, too, was very, very naked. “Oh God,” he whispered, flushed and embarrassed. They both reeked of sex and alcohol, but luckily Jared didn’t feel as though he’d been fucked.

 

He racked his brain, searching for the memory of what had happened the night before only to come up with nothing but a blur when the tourists had joined in and the sun had barely set. Jared eased away from Mr. Gorgeous—might’ve hit on him, or flirted, had they met under other circumstances—and shoved up to his feet, the world tipping angrily on him for daring to stand, and tripped over clothes. He didn’t recognize them, but then he didn’t see his own anywhere, either. So, murmuring a soft apology, Jared stole the guy’s boxers and tee shirt—thankfully they were mostly clean—and tiptoed away.

 

Jensen was passed out still trying to sleep off all he had drunk last night, but couldn’t hear Jared. Even in his passed-out state, though, he was aware of the sudden lack of warmth. He blinked and stretched out, ten or so minutes later he was pushing himself up and half glaring at the sun. He looked around and realized he was alone on the beach. He didn't remember much from the night before and his head was pounding with a bad hangover. Drinking never did settle that well with him but it never stopped him, at least he hadn't had anything that bad. 

 

He licked his lips and wondered what happened to… damn, he couldn't remember the guy's name; the nickname ‘princess’ kept coming to mind, though, and he just settled on that. This wasn't new for Jensen but then he realized half his clothes were missing. He pressed his lips together and grabbed his jeans, pulling them on to head home and sleep the night off before working at the club that night.


	2. Never Kiss and Tell

Work was the most terrible thing imaginable when dealing with a hangover, or even the remains of a hangover. Jared wasn’t exactly pleased with his job, but living in South Beach was pretty expensive—living was pretty expensive—so he went to work without complaint. Well, not verbal complaints, anyway; the loud and unhappy cursing in his head was another story altogether. 

 

Still, it wasn’t as though his job was that terribly hard. Jared worked for a couple, the Cars, who ran the local day spa. Jared washed their clothes, cooked their meals, took care of their bills, and cleaned their house. They were really good about giving him time off when he was working with South of Normal on a play, shortening his hours or letting him run off while they were busy with clients to do rehearsals and shows. It sort of helped that his best friend and cousin, Terry Richards, who couldn’t act to save his life, was willing to fill in when Jared needed to run out.

 

Terry owned the beach house Jared lived in, left to him by a dead grandmother, spent most of his time lying on the beach or helping Jared with the Cars’ housekeeping or shopping. He let Jared live there, rent free, but determined that Jared would buy the groceries and manage the house. It was a pretty sweet deal, but Jared had a big appetite and tended towards fresh foods if he could afford them, making daily trips to the open air market to buy what he was going to cook that evening.

 

It was Terry that mentioned it, brought up some hot guy that he really wanted to fuck, but wanted to get Jared out of his funk after an especially bad relationship almost a year ago. Jared had been celibate since Jack had left him, and Terry thought it was a crime against nature.

 

“Please, Jare, just agree to this. I haven’t asked him yet, but he’ll probably go for it. Just—fucking be ready to spread those pretty legs for us when I get him back here tonight, okay?” Terry glared at Jared as he rushed around, getting ready to go back to the Cars’ to cook their dinner.

 

“Fine, fine; just don’t expect me to go for it if he’s ugly as homemade sin. The last one you brought back had a fucking beer belly!” Jared called and then jetted out the door, bag swinging from his elbow as he rushed for the market to get the makings for the Cars’ dinner.

 

Terry watched him go and then made his own way out, heading to the club to meet up with Jensen. He was absolutely sure that Jared and Jensen would hit it off; Jensen was hot enough to turn even Jared’s head. Terry whistled all the way to the club.

 

~*~

 

Jensen had been called in early that night at the club to setup. One of the guys was sick and he knew the place like the back of his hand. He loved his job, mainly because with his looks and his reputation he had the tips pouring in every night. It wasn't so bad, he just worked the bar, but he left the dancing and that weird shit to the guys who were willing to blow the manger, which Jensen wasn't because the dude was ugly. That and if you did it once then he expected it all the time, didn't mean Jamie didn't try it now and again but had more than enough twinks to get him off. 

 

He had moved to South Beach about two and a half years ago, Ryan had talked him into coming there when his partner and he had been in need of a roommate. He was from Jacksonville so it wasn't that much of a change and he had pretty much been jumping all over Florida since he was eighteen anyway. The club was where he had met Terry. Now, Jensen was up for anything and everything most of the time, he was an attention whore and his face and body gave him all he could crave and more. 

 

To no surprise, when Terry made his offer, Jensen said what the fuck; he had no other plans for the night. Once his shift was over the two had a few drinks and headed out all the while Terry talked about his roommate, Jared, and how hot he was. As they pulled up in Terry's car, Jensen got out stretching, a little tipsy but pretty much together.

 

The front porch light was on and the windows were open. Indy rock music thumped and twisted out of the windows, not loud, just setting a tone. Another voice burst into song, louder than the music and slightly off key, accompanied by the sound of dishes and the clank of pots and pans. Terry led the way up the steps and into the house. Jensen smirked at the singing and assumed that was Jared as he followed Terry inside. Terry held the door for Jensen and just grinned, bemused at the sight waiting for them.

 

Jared danced in the kitchen, hips rolling and swaying easily, graceful and rhythmic, to the beat of the music, voice carrying as he swayed and twitched, working over a frying pan, dipping back to peek in the oven, his ass outlined perfectly in a pair of fitted, cut off shorts, the denim stopping mid-thigh in a tangle of ragged fringe. Jensen still wore what he’d worn at the club; tight, jet black t-shirt and even tighter dark blue jeans that showed off everything that a guy at the bar might want to see. Jensen didn't say anything but shook his head and looked up as he saw Jared. Cocking his head to the side he checked Jared out from the back and had to admit everything was looking great so far. Jensen never worried much about personality and shit like that because when did he ever fuck a guy more than once unless they were friends?

 

“Hey, beautiful,” Terry called out, reaching out to switch off the music.

 

“Jesus!” Jared yelped and spinning around, a hand to his chest in surprise.

 

Jensen’s green eyes flashed to the stranger’s face and he frowned, slightly unsure where he knew the face from. He licked his lips and a smile broke out over his mouth after a few moments. "Princess, I remember you." He laughed softly. Jared; right, that was the dude's name.

 

“P-princess?!” Jared sputtered, surprised that some crazy-hot guy was calling him such things, claimed to remember him, and—wait a minute. “Oh my God! You’re the naked guy from the beach!” Color flooded Jared’s cheeks, spreading all the way down into his chest, which was even more mortifying because Jared had taken his shirt off earlier as standing over the stove on a hot night was ridiculous.

 

Jared swung his gaze over to Terry, gaping at him. “You brought the hot naked guy home?”

 

Terry laughed and slapped Jensen on the shoulder. “So, you’re what he’s been freaking out about all day! Hot damn. This is gonna be one helluva night!”

 

"Hey I wasn't the only one naked at the time," Jensen corrected as he grinned. Terry was right though, with the piercings and shit that Jared had and what he could assume Terry had, hell yeah it was going to be a good night. 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and then looked at Terry. He was surprised; he didn't take Jared for the type to freak out over a one night blowing one on one. At least, that's what he assumed had happened because he didn't feel like anyone's cock had been up his ass and he could still taste Jared in the back of his throat when he woke up on the beach. "And just think, we all know each other already."

 

Jared flicked a look at Hot Naked Guy—who wasn’t so naked anymore, so he was just Hot Guy—and then back to Terry. “I cooked, so unless you guys don’t mind cold food, you’re going to have to wait to get to the fucking.” He turned and went back to the stove, shutting off the element and dragging fresh bread out of the oven to cool for a moment on the stovetop. 

 

Jensen looked back at Jared, interested to see how this would play out if Jared was freaked out after last night. He looked and shrugged. "I can eat," he answered, be better to have something in his stomach anyway in case he did drink, so he might have a hope and a prayer of getting up tomorrow.

 

“Jared cooks a pretty damn fine meal. It’ll break my heart when someone snatches him up as their pretty little housewife. I’ll starve.” Terry knocked his elbow into Jensen’s side and gestured at the table. “Or did you just want to skip eating and get down to business?”

 

Jensen laughed and sat down. "Like I told you, I have pretty much all night." He leaned forward, his eyes turning to Jared's naked back again as he leaned his arms on the table. "What's for dinner anyway?" 

 

“Gumbo, fried potatoes, and fresh bread,” Jared answered, flicking a quick look over his shoulder at Jensen and then abruptly turning back to the stove, red creeping up the back of his neck, just under the curl of his hair at his nape—he was blushing again.

 

“Seafood gumbo?” Terry asked hopefully as he headed into the kitchen to get a few beers. 

 

“Nah, used fresh sausage and polska; it’s a new recipe I’m trying out for the Cars. Sit your asses down at the table. I’ll get your plates ready.” Jared peeked back at Jensen again, a bashful smile curving his lips briefly before he turned away to gather up plates and bowls. Terry handed Jensen a beer and popped the top off of his own, tossing it into the trash.

 

Jensen noticed that Jared looked at him but then turned away. He hoped Jared wouldn't be uncomfortable tonight but he just let it go for the moment. He leaned back and took his beer from Terry. "Thanks." He took a large mouthful. "Sounds awesome," he said as he set his beer down. "I'm dying; I haven't eaten all day." He shrugged, still looking away from Jared for the time being though smiling nonetheless.

 

Jared got the potatoes plated up, the bread with fresh creamed butter, and bowls heaped with gumbo, and took them out to the table. He sat down across from Jensen, with Terry to his left, and popped the cap on his own beer. He snickered as he watched Terry dive into the food with gusto, making pornographic noises as he shoveled it in, and then started on his own food, looking up at Jensen from beneath his lashes. He wasn’t nervous so much as a bit overwhelmed; Hot Guy, or, rather, Jensen, had been with him the night before, naked, and called him princess. He didn’t really know what to make of it.

 

Jensen thanked Jared and watched as Terry devoured his food. He laughed but wasn't so much better because he was about ready to eat the bowl if he had to. Besides, it smelled amazing as he took a few mouthfuls in a hurry. It tasted better than it smelled and he washed it down with more of his beer. "Holy crap, this is amazing," he commented between mouthfuls, his eyes finding Jared again with a smile as he ate.

 

Jared blushed again at the praise but smiled wide, proud of himself. “Thanks, man.” He flicked another look at Terry and snorted; Terry was busily scraping the bottom of his bowl with a hunk of bread, sopping up the last bit that he couldn’t get with his spoon. “You do realize there’s more on the stove, right?” 

 

The garbled reply didn’t make much sense so Jared assumed it meant ‘so good’ or something similar, and happily turned back to his meal as Terry elbowed past him to the stove to get more. “Don’t eat too much or we’ll start without you,” Jared called, chuckling at Terry’s swearing.

 

Jensen started to slow down as he ate his way through what he had so far. He was getting full already but it was so good he didn't want to stop eating. He finished his beer. "Yeah, I mean if you just are interested in the food you can miss out on the rest of the night," he joked as he turned, his eyes following Terry. "Christ, does he always eat like that?"

 

A laughing nod answered that question. “Amazing how he’s not the size of the house, isn’t it?” Jared asked, putting his spoon down, swapping for a piece of bread to finish his meal off. “Good thing I use low fat and low carb ingredients or he would be the size of a house.”

 

“I heard that, you ass!” Terry called out, stomping back into the dining room with half a bowl of gumbo and already shoveling more into his mouth as he went.

 

“What, that your ass will be the size of the freaking Atlantic if you don’t stop eating like it’s going to run away?” Jared asked, shoving at Terry’s hip with a foot as the redhead dropped down into his seat.

 

“Eat me.”

 

“I would, but you’re too busy eating!” Jared shot back, leaning back in his seat.

 

Jensen finished and watched the exchange between the two. "My God, you two been living together long? You sound like an old married couple," he joked as he leaned back, finished and full as Terry joined them again. 

 

"Seriously though if anyone I knew cooked this well I'd be like that too. I'd be running two miles every morning instead of one. But, I can keep you entrained while the food has his attention," Jensen offered as checked Jared out again because from what he remembered last night, he’d loved what he had seen. It was even better when he wasn't seeing it through a drunken blur.

 

Another blush brightened Jared’s cheeks and he bit his bottom lip, a smile tugging at his mouth. Terry just grunted and flipped Jensen off, earning him a slap on the back of the head from Jared and a scowl. Terry just looked affronted and hunkered down over his bowl. “I’ll be done in two minutes, okay? Just—fuck, you two go get started and I’ll join you in a minute. You’re already eye-fucking each other, might as well be naked while you’re doing it.”

 

Jared sighed and shook his head. “We’ve lived together for two years, and he’s still acting like he’s my pimp.” He pushed up to his feet and shyly nodded towards the back. “Um, so… uh, did you want to go get comfortable while the pig finishes stuffing his face, Ho—uh, J-Jensen?”

 

Jensen got up to join Jared. "Yeah, just lead the way." He hadn't had a threesome in a while and he was looking forward to this one and he was looking forward to it even more now that Jared was going to be a part of it. He knew that he had enjoyed himself the night before and this time he would at least remember the whole thing. He liked Terry enough but he assumed Terry would get his ass involved once he was done stuffing his face. 

 

"Dude, you have no idea how many times I can come in two minutes," Jensen called out, joking, over his shoulder. "I doubt you need a pimp. Least from where I'm standing, I would say you have them lining up at the front and the back door." He teased.

 

“If you can come even once in two minutes, then this is going to be a very short night,” Jared said over his shoulder and started down the short hallway, ducking into a bedroom at the end of the hall. It wasn’t a personal room; there were no photos, the bed looked as though it had been freshly made but there were no indentions in the pillows to prove that anyone had slept there before, and there wasn’t a dresser. “This is the spare room,” Jared said as he plopped down on the end of a massive California King bed.

 

"Hey, you should see my recovery time," Jensen answered in a smug tone. He looked around as they entered the room. "Nice place." He looked at Jared a second, making small talk though there was really no need for it. They were here for the same reason and honestly, Jensen just wanted to crawl into Jared's lap and pounce him so he thought he would. Crossing the room he straddled Jared's lap, feeling fully invited, and kissed him. "You know, you're pretty hot, even with clothes on."

 

Jared wrapped his arms around Jensen, below his backside, and stood from the bed only to turn and drop him onto the soft mattress. “Look, man, all I remember about you is waking up sprawled all over you and both of us were naked. I don’t know what you remember, so I’m kind of working with a handicap here. Gimme a second, okay?” Jared took a slow breath and rolled the tension out of his shoulders then stripped out of his shorts and boxers before crawling up onto the bed. “Do you ride or get ridden?”

 

Jensen pushed himself up and smirked a bit. "I don't remember that much, either. I'm pretty sure we just blew each other." Jensen could be quick and hard or he could be slow and steady, whatever floated the boat of whoever he was with. He reached down and stripped his shirt off and kicked his shoes off. "And, whatever, doesn't matter to me."

 

One eyebrow went up and Jared flopped down beside Jensen, half-hard and visibly embarrassed. “Okay, um, I don’t—I mean, I usually don’t do this, so you’ll have to ignore it if I mess up.” Face flaming, Jared reached out to cup Jensen’s cheek, drawing him in for a kiss that was both tentative and careful.

 

Jensen wasn't used to being with people who were shy; most shy people didn't get themselves in the middle of a one nightstand. As they kissed Jensen put his hand around to cup the back of Jared's neck. "Just relax, baby; even if you can't remember it, you already left me wanting more last night," he whispered as he kissed Jared and opened his mouth, inviting.

 

Jared made a soft noise in the back of his throat and opened readily, tongue flicking out to tease Jensen’s. He dragged a hand down Jensen’s side, fingers hooking into the waistband of those sinfully tight jeans, and tugged at them, pulling Jensen a little closer.

 

Soft rustling and the quiet click of the door announced Terry joining them and Jared sighed when his friend’s naked chest and hips pressed up along his back. “Not tonight, Jared. You don’t get to do any driving,” Terry murmured and dipped his head, biting sharply on the soft curve of Jared’s neck, drawing a gasp from his lips.

 

Jensen chased Jared's tongue with his, pressing his body against Jared's hard body tightly. His dick was hard and leaking already as he wiggled a little to help Jared get his jeans off. He pushed his hand down between them and stroked Jared’s cock. 

 

“We’re gonna play with him really nice tonight, Jensen,” Terry murmured, pulling back to watch them for a moment, staring at what a gorgeous picture they made. “Our pet here hasn’t had a man in over a year, so we’re going to make up for lost time.”

 

Jared groaned and reached one hand back to smack at Terry’s side as he pulled his mouth away from Jensen’s. “Who says you get to dictate, jerk? Maybe since Jensen’s the guest, we should let him decide.”

 

Jensen looked at Terry and was taken back; Jared seriously hadn't been with a guy in that long? Jensen couldn't even wrap his mind around it. "I think helping Jared make up for lost time is a great way to spend my night," he answered as he kissed Jared's ear and bit down on the lobe. "Besides, I got all night," he promised into Jared's ear with a grin.

 

A little shiver was all the response Jared gave and he only grumbled a little when Terry urged him up onto his knees. He allowed the redhead to position him upright on his knees, arms crossed behind his head, while Terry finished pulling Jensen’s jeans and boxers off.

 

When Terry was done with Jensen’s clothes, he crawled back up behind Jared and skated his hands over Jared’s skin, stroking over the curve of his hip, down to the thick jut of Jared’s erection. He gripped it, pressed it flat to Jared’s belly and reached back down, cupping his balls and rolling them in his fingers. “Gotta make him crazy first,” Terry said, grinning at Jensen devilishly. “He needs to beg, bet he’s pretty when he begs.”

 

Getting up, Jensen moved to kneel in front of Jared. He placed kisses over Jared's chest and took Jared's right nipple into his mouth. He somewhat remembered Jared pulling on them the night before but he couldn't really be sure. Either way, he bit down sharply and sucked and kissed the sting away as he rolled the now hard nub between his teeth and used his tongue to tease. "He is; if anything, I remember that from last night." Jensen’s breath was hot and wet over Jared's skin. He kissed across Jared's chest, leaving red and pink marks as he did so and began paying attention to Jared's left nipple. "Need to taste you again before the night is over. Need to commit it to memory this time."

 

Jared whimpered and pushed his chest forward, seeking more of Jensen’s mouth. His cock twitched at the thought of having Jensen’s mouth on his dick—again, apparently—and mewled softly. He wished he could remember the night before, but it was still nothing more than a blur. It was hard to believe that he’d forgotten; Jensen’s voice was hot and wriggled down into Jared’s belly, lighting him up. “God,” he moaned, tipping his head back against Terry’s shoulder.

 

Terry’s hands slid away from Jared long enough to grab a bottle of lube from the bedside table, and he tossed a roll of condoms onto the bed by Jensen’s knees. “What do you think, Jensen? Do you think we can make him take both of us or should we be nice and make him suck you while I fuck him?”

 

Jensen groaned at the thought of having Jared around his dick; he had thought about it the night before. "Maybe we should ask him," he answered, though he would love to have Jared suck him off as he did the same to Jared. Instead though, seeing that this was Jared’s first in a while, he kept his thoughts to himself for the time being. "What do you want, baby?" he asked, his voice lust filled and needy. "Can give it to you any way you want it." Just knowing that Jared had been without for so long sent a spark of pleasure down his spine and around to his balls. "Or do you just want no say? Let us make you the bitch for the night in the best possible ways?" he breathed into Jared ear before working his chest over again.

 

“Fuck,” Jared moaned, eyes fluttering closed. “Don’t—I don’t want a say in it. Do whatever you want,” he panted, fingers twitching where he held his arms crossed behind his head.

 

“Such a good boy,” Terry cooed, and then shoved two slick fingers deep into Jared’s ass. Jared’s yelp of surprise was loud in the room, but Terry chuckled and roughly thrust in and out, his free hand coming up to curl around Jared’s throat. “You’re gonna get the ride of your life tonight, baby boy. Gonna get two cocks shoved in your ass at once, and then you’re gonna suck Jensen off, and let us fuck you again. Later, when we’re done with you, I might let you come.”

 

Jensen's eyes darkened with want at Jared's agreement and submission to what was about to happen. He licked Jared's bottom lip, shoved his tongue into Jared's mouth, taking it like he owned it. "Do you have toys?" he asked. "I think he needs a cock ring." He pulled back. "Just in case. We wouldn't want to have to put our pet in timeout for coming without our say so." He kissed Jared again pulling his lips to his.

 

Terry shared a look with Jensen, grinned slyly, and eased back and away, slid off the side of the bed. “I like how you think. Keep him company while I get the things we’ll need.” He slapped Jared’s hip sharply and then sauntered out of the room.

 

“God, I’m going to regret this,” Jared moaned, dropping his head back to stare up at the ceiling in an attempt to calm himself down, to relax a little bit, because just the idea of Terry with toys and a couple of hours to do exactly what he wanted was a daunting one.

 

Jensen grinned and looked back up at Jared as he settled back a little. "No you won't. I promise you'll enjoy yourself, I'll even see to it personally," he joked as he ran a hand down Jared's chest. "Just relax. You seem to have more fun when you relax, if I remember correctly." He smirked as he kissed Jared again and ran his hand down to cup Jared's balls, rolling them in his hand.

 

Jared sucked in a breath and his hands tightened on his forearms, holding them behind his head. “Fuck, you’ve never seen Terry when he’s got free reign, have you? And access to toys? He’s going to have to go into work for me tomorrow, because I’m pretty sure I won’t be walking further than to my own bed after this.”

 

No sooner were the words out of Jared’s mouth than Terry bounced back into the room bearing an armful of stuff. He dumped it all on the bed and grinned proudly at Jensen, displaying the wide, long dildos, flavored lube, cock ring, ball gag, handcuffs, and thick wooden paddle. “Playtime!” he crowed and snatched the cock ring, fastening it swiftly around Jared’s dick, ignoring the taller man’s groan.

 

Jensen laughed softly. "I love having my limits pushed, how long as it been since someone pushed yours?" he asked, between kisses along Jared's skin. "If you need us to stop just say my name as clear as you can, it'll get my attention, I promise," he swore because he didn't know Jared and he didn't know his limits, so no reason not to have a little net there just in case, even if Terry gagged Jared, which, knowing Terry, he would, Jensen could make sure to pay attention. Just because Jensen had no limits didn't mean everyone was like that, obviously. 

 

A thick rubber dildo rolled and banged into Jensen’s knee and he looked down, and laughed. "Christ, you have the Willy Wonka fun pack going on here." He smirked as he moved behind Jared to give Terry room to get the ring on. He grabbed the ball gag and put it around Jared's head. "Open," he ordered, making sure to tie it tight enough so it wouldn't slip out. "Now, no more complaining."

 

Terry straightened up and grabbed lube and the dildo, holding it up in front of Jared’s face. “This is ten inches long and about three and a quarter inches around. If you’re a good boy, I’ll use this to get you good and stretched out inside. You’re going to need as much stretching as possible since you’re going to have me an’ Jensen inside your pretty little ass at the same time.”

 

A sharp breath and the flutter of eyelashes as they closed were the only answers that Jared offered. He held his body still, but fine tremors ran the length of him, skin prickling as anxiety set in. What Jensen and Terry offered sounded hot as hell, but having seen Jensen and Terry’s cocks, he wasn’t so sure it was even possible to get them both inside him without tearing.

 

Jensen half rolled his eyes behind Jared as Terry talked and he moved closer to Jared and urged him down on all fours. With pleasure came pain and in this case, Jared was going to get a good mix of both. He moved Jared around to get him into position and raised his ass high enough to make it easier for Terry to prep Jared and then slip the dildo in to get Jared going. He grabbed the lube and spread it out over his fingers before pushing them into Jared's ass without warning. He sought out Jared's prostate and thrust at it almost brutally, not to hurt Jared but to get him relaxed hopefully.

 

Terry chuckled and shoved two of his own fingers in to join Jensen’s, laughing again at the hiss of discomfort Jared made. Jared hung his head between his shoulders. Jared’s back and shoulders were tight and rigid though he visibly forced his lower half to relax and just take what was being given to him. His fingers knotted in the blanket and his jaw clenched around the ball gag between his teeth. 

 

Terry had said that Jared hadn't been with anyone in a while and because of that Jensen was more than willing to be careful with Jared. At the same time, though, he trusted Jared would know his own limits and Terry knew his friend… he assumed. He pressed his lips together and brought his hand up to grip Jared's hip, massaging it as he pulled his fingers out and worked them back in, stretching Jared out.

 

“I think he’s had enough,” Terry said and pulled his fingers free, grabbing up the dildo again. He slicked the long, thick rubber prick and batted Jensen’s hand away from Jared’s ass, too eager to really care about taking his time. He pressed the tip against Jared’s asshole and shoved it in halfway.

 

Jared jerked and scrambled over onto his side, away from Terry, clawing the ball gag off of his head. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, asshat?” he snarled, flinging the ball gag at Terry’s head. “You wanna ride this ride, you grow some fucking patience or I will rip your balls off and feed them to you. You get me?”

 

Jensen looked at Jared as he pulled away and couldn't help but smirk as the ball gag almost smacked Terry in the head as he moved to get up. So, it had been hot for a while but with sex it very easily turned sour when someone was acting like an asshole. He sighed and suddenly rethought this idea. He didn't say anything but was half temped to get up and get dressed, because how do you recover from that exactly? Not that he blamed Jared, not at all actually, he had every right to tell Terry off.

 

“Sorry, sorry; I just…” Terry scrubbed a hand over his face and smiled a little sheepishly. “I forgot that you weren’t one of my usual boys, ya know? I’m really sorry, okay? Can we please continue?”

 

Jared thought for a minute, eyeing Terry distrustfully and then grabbed Jensen’s hand. “Let him do it. He seems to have more patience than you do about the whole prep-your-partner thing.” Jared looked over at Jensen, bit his lip and offered a small smile. “Is that okay or are you done?”

 

He shrugged and looked down when Jared grabbed his hand, a little surprised, smiling in return. "I can keep going if you're sure," he answered, wasn't like he hadn't ever been in more uncomfortable positions before. He moved back to where he had been and waited for Jared to get back into position, grabbing the bottle of lube he flicked it open again, not bothering with the ball gag this time.

 

Terry slid off to the side, crawling around to kneel in front of Jared as Jared got back into position. “How about you just blow me while he gets you ready?” he asked Jared, fingers carding through Jared’s hair.

 

“Sure, but don’t try to choke me,” Jared agreed and opened his mouth, parting his legs a bit more to give Jensen more room. He swallowed Terry’s cock down easily enough, nose tickled by the coarse hair at the base of his dick.

 

Jensen pressed his two fingers together before pushing back into Jared's hole. Jared was already partly open so he didn't bother starting off with one. He moved in and out gently, spreading his fingers wider to open Jared up a little slower this time. He moved his head down and kissed down Jared's cheek; trying to make sure he felt okay with it and stayed relaxed. Dipping his head, Jensen slipped his tongue into Jared’s ass, too, and then added a third finger, keeping the pace slow as he sought out Jared's prostate again.

 

Jared moaned around Terry’s cock and rocked back into the slippery wet of Jensen’s tongue, the curling stretch of his fingers. Little bolts of pleasure danced along Jared’s spine as Jensen’s fingers grazed and then missed his prostate. He mewled and inched his legs further apart, hips canted back further, causing his spine to bow almost painfully. 

 

He moaned again when Terry’s fingers curled into his hair and his hips rolled forward, pushing his cock into Jared’s mouth rhythmically, seeming to do better with control when it didn’t have anything to do with getting someone else ready. Jensen fucked his tongue in and out of Jared's hole, meeting his rhythm. He twisted his fingers to the left and then right, opening up Jared as well as he could. He was unwilling, yet, to add another finger. He moaned into Jared's hole as his other hand came up to grip Jared's hip to keep him pressed against him and in place so Jensen could really enjoy himself. He added a fourth finger and moved them all in and out before stretching out the four wider as he felt Jared twisting and groaning.

 

“God, look at that,” Terry groaned, pressing his thumb into the corner of Jared’s mouth, feeling the thrust of his dick. “Baby boy sucks cock like a pro.” His gaze flicked over to Jensen and he smirked. “Takes it up the ass like one, too. Is that what you used to do for Jack? Bend over and take it or drop to your knees and service him? Fuckin’ insane—”

 

The sharp scrape of teeth along his dick shut Terry up, and Jared glared at him for daring to bring up an ex while in the middle of this. Terry pulled out, unwilling to trust his dick to Jared’s mouth anymore, and grinned sheepishly. “You’ve got no t-tact,” Jared gasped, edging back into Jensen, forgetting again why he was pissed off with Terry and focusing instead on the fingers and tongue inside him, driving him nuts.

 

Christ, Terry wasn’t trustworthy enough to be near Jared's mouth and wasn't trustworthy enough to be near his ass; talk about burning the bridges. Jensen didn't care though, he didn't even notice, all he cared about right then was Jared's ass and the reaction he was getting with every thrust of his fingers and every lick of his tongue. He kept it up for a few moments longer before pulling out all the way and grabbing the lube and the dildo again before putting his tongue back to work as he poured a good amount of gel on the toy and slipped it up Jared's crack so he knew it was coming. Pushing just the head inside the stretched hole, his eyes finally looked up at Terry a moment before settling back on Jared.

 

“Oh God,” Jared groaned, using one arm to push himself back onto the toy, the other hand coming up to stroke Terry’s dick. He didn’t think that Terry deserved it, but it was better than leaving him sitting there, awkward and embarrassed. He knew one thing, though; Terry was never getting near him in a sexual situation ever again. “More, p-please, J-Jensen,” Jared stuttered, rocking forward and back against the toy.

 

Jensen twisted the toy to one side and then the other before burying it further into Jared's ass until it was about three inches in. He stopped again and held Jared firmly in place, teasing him a little with the dildo, pushing it in a little bit at a time, nice and slow. A grin spread across his face as he dropped his head and kissed Jared's spine, licking and sucking gently at first but then hard as he bit down, leaving marks and slight black and blues that would at least still be visible in the morning. "Want to hear you tell me what you want this time, baby. Come on, be good for me and beg for it," he ordered in a whisper, low and dry.

 

“Please, God, please, Jensen,” Jared moaned, eyes closing and rhythm stalling on Terry’s cock. “Fuck, ‘m so empty. Please, Jensen, please fill me up.”

 

“Holy fuck,” Terry breathed, staring down at Jared’s flushed face, mouth open and lashes a dark smudge against his cheekbones. “Fucking beautiful when he begs.”

 

Jensen bit his bottom lip and pushed the toy the rest of the way inside until it fit snug into Jared's body, like it was made to be there. He pulled it out again and fucked Jared in a slow, easy rhythm; in and out, pulling out a little more each time only to push it right back home again, hitting Jared's prostate every other thrust. "Yeah," Jensen agreed, kissing Jared's hip bone. "He is; that’s my good boy."

 

Jared mewled and rolled his hips, meeting every thrust of the dildo, but then whined, high in the back of his throat. “’m ready, fuck, I’m ready. W-want the real thing; want you both in me,” he gasped, voice strangled as he tried to talk through an especially appreciative moan.

 

“Is he ready, Jen?” Terry asked, unwilling to go too fast now. One more fuck-up and he wouldn’t get the chance to watch two of the hottest guys he knew fall apart in front of him—which was kind of the point of the whole thing.

 

Laughing Jensen looked up at Jared. "He says he is," he answered with a shrug as he pushed himself up on his knees. "Jared, spread your legs as far as you can for me," he requested as he gently pulled the toy out and pushed it back in again, handing the lube bottle to Terry. "Use more than you think you need to. Just in case."

 

Terry eagerly rolled on a condom, and smeared a generous helping of the cool gel on his cock. “How do you want to do this? Sitting upright or lying down, I mean. Might be easier on him if you lay down and have him straddling you, me behind him, or vice versa.”

 

“Don’t fucking care; somebody better fuck me soon or I’ll do it myself,” Jared panted, legs spread obscenely, chest pressed to the bed and ass up high in the air, offering himself.

 

"We can do it that way," Jensen replied as he watched Jared already coming apart. "Christ, thank God for that cock ring or we would have lost him already." He smirked. "I'm already back here so why don't you lie down and we'll try it that way." Besides, that way Jared was in control of how fast Terry's dick shoved its way inside him and there wouldn't be any misunderstandings. He reached for Jared and pulled him back to give Terry room to lie down and Jared to get on top.

 

Terry was no sooner lying down than he was dragging Jared over top of him, muttering apologies and biting his lip, hands shaking with eagerness. He applied more lube, just to be safe, and positioned it for Jared. 

 

“I hope you’re more of a Prince Charming than this asshole,” Jared murmured over his shoulder at Jensen and reached back, pulling the dildo free to drop onto the bed. He positioned himself, glared for a moment at Terry, silently letting him know that he was driving, and slowly sank down.

 

Jensen smirked and moved between Terry's legs so he was right up behind Jared. "Of course I am; anything for my Princess," he whispered, only loud enough for Jared to hear as he watched Jared sink down onto Terry’s willing and painfully hard cock. He gripped Jared's sides and let him get used to Terry for a few moments before moving up behind him further until his own hard on was pressed against Jared's back. He was already slick and ready. He urged himself in gently enough, trying not to rip or hurt Jared any more than he could help. Biting his bottom lip hard, he muffled a groan in the back of his throat.

 

Jared leaned forward, one hand braced on the bed beside Terry’s head, the other gripping Jensen’s hip as he panted and tried to force his body to relax further, to take Jensen in, but it hurt, God, it hurt. Jared gasped rapidly, trying to breathe through it, wait it out so that they could all enjoy this. “Jesus,” he whined, grip tightening on Jensen’s hip.

 

“Oh my God,” Terry gasped, gripping Jared’s hips in both hands, trying to hold him steady while Jensen worked his way inside. “Fuck, this is intense. Gotta be more intense for you, huh, baby boy?” he cooed up at Jared, but gave up trying to bait him once he got a good look at the pain and determination stamped on Jared’s face.

 

Jensen stopped, unsure if he should keep going or if he should pull out. He just remained still, letting Jared lead this to tell him to either get away or to move. He pressed his lips together, shuddering against the tightness. He was pressed tight against the walls of Jared's hole and Terry's cock and he didn't even want to consider what Jared's ass felt like right now. Double stuffing was no freaking joke. He rubbed Jared's back, trying to relax the tension clear in his body and his breathing as he waited.

 

“Please,” Jared murmured, releasing his grip on Jensen’s hip and shifting it up over his shoulder to cup the back of Jensen’s neck, drawing him in to press against his back. “R-rock back and forth s-slowly, g-gotta let me get used to it. M-moving slow h-helps,” he said, tipping his head back against Jensen’s shoulder.

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared's form, bringing him back to rest against his chest before he nodded. "Just tell me what to do," he said softly and began to let his hips rock back and forth very slowly, trying to give Jared enough time and room to breathe and hopefully relax. He rubbed a hand over Jared's chest, not so much as sexual but trying to be comforting if he could be.

 

Jared made soft, hurt noises in the back of his throat but carded his fingers through Jensen’s hair, encouraging him. “J-just a little more, a b-bit d-deeper,” he gasped, the burn slowly petering out into a sensation of uncomfortable fullness. “Fuck, so f-full.”

 

“Jesus,” Terry breathed, watching as Jensen slowly sank into Jared’s already stuffed full ass. It looked like it had been a really good idea to start with the dildo, because Jensen was packing more than Terry had thought, and as overeager as Terry was, he didn’t want to hurt Jared. 

 

Nodding Jensen didn't say anything because his voice wasn't going to work at the moment. He licked his lips and sank in just a little deeper still going slow and easy. Jensen's eyes were closed and he kept them that way trying to make sure that his hips didn't suddenly start having a mind of their own as he kept himself in complete control as he stopped again, his breath hitched and shallow. Jensen kissed Jared's shoulder, placed small licks over the hot skin as he settled in again, tight and full.

 

“Okay, okay,” Jared panted, thighs quivering with the strain of holding his legs so far apart, against the burn in his backside. It wasn’t as bad as when Jensen had first started pushing into him, so Jared swallowed hard, nodded, and took a deep breath. “O-okay, fuck me,” he demanded, tugging at Jensen’s neck, urging him to move.

 

Jensen moved forward as he began to thrust in and out of Jared. His pace was still slow. He felt the shudders racking through Jared's spine and his back and he dropped his hands to try and offer some support to Jared's legs so all the weight wasn't in such an uncomfortable position. He couldn't do that much good, but he was trying. As he sank back into place again, he finally groaned loudly; Jared's ass and Terry's cock already milking him as he held onto himself.

 

“F-fuck,” Terry gasped, eyes rolling at the incredible sensation of being shoved deep inside Jared’s ass, Jensen’s cock rubbing against his own, almost battling for room, and forced himself to start up a slow counter rhythm; pulling back when Jensen drove and pushing in when Jensen drew back. “N-no way I can last long. Jesus fucking Christ,” he panted.

 

Jared’s cock was drooling onto Terry’s belly, leaving thick smears of pre-come along his abs, allowing his cock to drag wetly over hot skin. He couldn’t come, not yet, not with the cock ring keeping him under control, but he could enjoy the friction. “Please, fuck, yeah, oh God, J-Jensen, yeah, please, moremoremore,” he begged brokenly, rocking his hips as much as he could between the two men.

 

"M-me either." Jensen moved forward, his thrust building in speed as he felt Jared's body opening up to him. He whimpered at the feel and he strained his spine a little trying to keep up but not go too far. "Christ, Jared." He bit down on Jared's right shoulder, leaving a dark mark by the time he pulled his teeth from Jared's skin and then buried his face in Jared's neck. "Should I let you come too, baby?" Jensen mumbled into Jared's ear, breathing against him. "Want me to let your dick free and see what you can do?"

 

“P-please, God, n-need to come. D-don’t even gotta t-touch me. Just—please, need to come, J-Jensen,” Jared whined, fingers tightening and loosening on Jensen’s nape rhythmically. 

 

Jensen's hand snaked down and snapped the clip off the cock ring, springing Jared's cock free just before he felt Terry's come around his dick and heard his friend come with an insane cry. Terry’s thrusts grew ragged, uncontrolled, snapping hard and fast and then he froze, stiffened and came with a broken cry, flooding the condom with come. Jensen moaned and pushed deeper into Jared's ass, biting on his shoulder again and between his shoulder blades. Jensen cried out and came hard and strong, a mixture of cries and curses pouring from his mouth as he wrapped his arms around Jared tightly, milking his hole for all the pleasure it could give him.

 

Jared came with a hoarse cry mere seconds after Jensen, painting Terry’s chest with thick ropes of pearly white fluid, some landing as high as Terry’s collarbone. As exhausted as he was, Jared didn’t waste a moment in pulling off of Terry and Jensen’s cocks, too sore to even bask in the feeling of soft warmth filling him up. “Fuck, that was awesome.”

 

Jensen fell back, his body a little stiff from the position and nodded in agreement. "Christ, I haven't done something like that in a long time," he said as he stretched his arms a bit. At least, not something that intense. "Loved it," he confessed with a content smirk.

 

Terry was already snoring and Jared chuckled and slid carefully off of the bed. “I’m exhausted, but come on. The least I can offer is a shower after you had to deal with Terry being an asshat. You can share a shower with me and then you can either crash in Terry’s room or in mine or head on out.” He limped gingerly to the door and leaned against the frame for a second, knees visibly shaking as they struggled to hold his weight.

 

Jensen looked back at Terry and anger flashed in his eyes because, what the fuck! The douche bag promised to give him a lift back to his car, that's why he left it at the bar. He groaned and rolled his eyes, about ready to kick his friend awake. He sighed and looked back at Jared with a shrug; it wasn't so much staying there but being stuck there. Getting up, he smiled and headed over to Jared as he took in how hard it was for him to stand on his own. "Let me help?" he asked as he came up to Jared to let him lean some weight on him but didn't want to be pushy about it. "You do realize sitting for the next three days is going to a bitch, right? I'm speaking from personal experience." 

 

“Awesome; that means Terry can go to work for me and I can sit on an ice pack for a few days.” Jared slid an arm around Jensen’s neck and leaned against him as they hobbled out of the room. “It’ll totally make up for him springing that idea on me at the last minute.” He grinned sheepishly at Jensen and pointed to the door at the end of the hall. “If he’d told me that he was going to try this, I’d have at least spent an hour getting myself ready. Terry’s an impatient fuck with the attention span of a gnat.”

 

Jensen slipped an arm around Jared's waist and moved with him slowly. He smiled and shrugged a bit. "Yeah, I noticed that." He laughed softly. He had been with his share of pain in the asses, literally and figuratively. "He just sprung the threesome idea on you?" he asked as they moved into the bathroom and he pushed the curtain back a little as he let go of Jared so he could bend down and adjust the water. He assumed kneeling wasn't going to be too comfortable for Jared at the moment.

 

“Yeah, sprang it on me as I was running out the door to cook dinner for the Cars. I’d been home maybe an hour when you guys showed up.” Jared leaned against the wall, his backside seriously unhappy with him at the moment. “And the DP? That he threw at me while we were in there.” He sighed and tentatively reached around to lightly touch the swollen and stretched ring of his asshole, wincing. “If I’d known you both were so well hung, I would’ve done some prep before you guys got here. If I’d known anything other than that he was bringing some guy home.”

 

Jensen let the water run a minute as Jared talked. He made sure it was warm but not hot, not wanting it to be uncomfortable. He turned back to Jared and shook his head. Jared didn't really seem like the type who enjoyed surprises but maybe he was wrong. He didn't know Terry that well either but Jensen loved being put in a position where he didn't know what would happen. "Guess he didn't want to give you a chance to change your mind." He shrugged; it seemed like something Terry would do.

 

“I wouldn’t have changed my mind, but getting my ass ready to be reamed like that would’ve been more fun.” Jared grimaced and waddled over to the tub and stepped carefully inside. 

 

"Yeah well, if Terry wasn't trying to fist you it might have been more fun." Jensen smirked, shaking his head as he moved aside to give Jared room to get in.

 

“You want to get in with me or wait until after?” 

 

Jensen bit his bottom lip and looked at Jared a second and shook his head. "Nah I'll wait, I think you might need as much room as you can get in there." He shrugged. Sex he could do; sharing a shower was a little more than he was used to.

 

Jared nodded. “Oh, uh, I’d offer to drive you home, but I don’t drive so… I could kick Terry in the head if you’re eager to leave?”

 

"Nah, I don't mind staying, I guess." Jensen shrugged, even though that wasn't really true. 

 

“Well, like I said,” Jared continued as he pulled the shower curtain closed, “you can have Terry’s bed or the couch or share mine, though I’m not too keen on sharing my bed and Terry might wake up in the middle of the night and crawl in with you.” 

 

"Why do I have the feeling I would end up waking up tied to the bed and something sticking out of me somewhere?" Jensen shuddered a little at the thought. Not that he would mind but he had the feeling that Terry would forget to ask for permission first and that wasn't cool.

 

Jared started washing up; lathering his hands with shampoo to wash his hair. “I’ll kick him out of the guest room and change the sheets while you’re showering, okay? Help yourself to what you want in the kitchen, but leave the pie alone. I’ve got to take that somewhere tomorrow.”

 

Jensen leaned back and shook his head. "Nah, you don't have to go to any trouble. I'll just sleep on the couch. I'm still full from dinner, so your pie is safe.”

 

“Okay, whatever. You know you don’t have to babysit me, right?” Jared asked, peeking around the shower curtain, covered neck to navel in soap suds. “I appreciate you sticking around and all, but… well, just saying that you don’t have to if you don’t want. I promise not to fall and break the tub.”

 

"I was just waiting for you to get out so I can shower," Jensen answered as he moved back to the door to leave. "Don't worry; I'll give you some peace." He left with a smirk to go find his clothes.

 

Once the door closed behind Jensen, Jared hurried through the rest of his shower, eager to get some clothes on. It was entirely too ironic that the two times he’d seen Jensen, he’d ended up naked, and Jared wanted to be dressed, especially since he was feeling a bit embarrassed about how he’d reacted to Terry’s little surprise double penetration idea.

 

Jared stepped out, toweled himself dry, patting carefully at painful bits, and then wrapped the towel around his waist. “Shower’s free,” he called and hobbled into his room for sleep pants—boxers weren’t even an option—and a tee shirt.

 

Jensen folded his clothes and grabbed them to head into the bathroom. He was quick enough; a shower was what he needed after the long day. The sex was great and all that but still. He sighed a little, let the water run over him for a few minutes. Once he was done he got a towel and dried off before getting dressed. He was a little out of his element here but he would worry about what to sleep in and shit later. He bit his bottom lip as he stretched a little and headed back out. He knew where the living room was at least so now it was just a matter of finding the couch and passing out on it, which, oddly enough, sounded appealing at that moment.

 

“Motherfucking asshole!” Terry snarled as he stomped out of the guest room with a pile of balled up sheets, which he tossed on the floor in the hallway, and then slammed his bedroom door behind him, bitching the entire time.

 

“Bed’s ready, Jensen,” Jared called from the guest room, pulling the top sheet up and folding it neatly. The comforter was clean—since Terry had been drooling on the other—and smelled fresh as Jared tossed it on and smoothed it down, folding down one side so that Jensen could just climb right in.

 

Jensen turned as Terry freaked out and Jensen just rolled his eyes. He peeked around the hallway as Terry's door slammed. "Did you actually kick him or something?" he asked as he joined Jared in the room. "Um, thanks, I appreciate it," he said with a smile. He really would have been fine with the couch but a bed was always better.

 

“You’re damn right I kicked him, and you’re welcome to the bed. The couch actually doubles as a medieval torture device at night, so it’s best to take the bed. That’s why I bought it.” Jared grinned and hobbled around, picking up discarded clothes and lube and toys. “Good night, Jensen. Kick Terry awake when you need to go in the morning, okay? He deserves it for passing out like a selfish prick.”

 

Jensen laughed, he couldn't help it. Terry was really not on his good side at the moment even if the night had been fun. He waited until Jared was ready to leave and pulled his shirt off to leave it on the chair before looking at Jared again. "Oh, I meant to ask you; did you take my boxers when you woke up this morning?" It was weird question but so was waking up to your underwear missing.

 

Jared flushed bright red and looked down at his feet, grinning sheepishly, shoulder leaned against the doorframe. “Yeah, they’re in the wash. Um, I think my clothes went out with the tide, because they were gone when I woke up, and I’m not enough of an exhibitionist to do the walk of shame naked.”

 

Jensen smiled and pulled his jeans off as he watched Jared turn red. He was fairly sure that Jared was naked when he had found him on the beach the night before. "Please, with all the naked men walking around South Beach you would have fit in perfectly," he teased. "Nah, I'm kidding, I don't blame you." He folded his jeans up and placed them with his shirt. "Goodnight, Jared," he said as he moved to get into bed, tired from the insane night and the one he'd had the night before on top of it.

 

“Night,” Jared repeated and closed the door quietly behind him. He leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, sighing softly. He didn’t really know what to make of Jensen, but then again he didn’t know what to make of his own actions in the last few days. Waking up on the beach, naked, with a stranger only to end up having a threesome with that same stranger the next night wasn’t exactly how Jared worked.

 

With a grimace, Jared pushed off the wall and waddled into his own room, still thinking about the mistakes he’d made. He hissed as he crawled up onto the bed and flopped onto his side, frowning at his thoughts. Agreeing to sex with Terry and anyone else wasn’t something Jared usually did, it wasn’t even something that Jared particularly agreed with, but he’d agreed to it and ended up meeting up with the guy from the beach again. He was all kinds of weirded out about that still, but it wasn’t likely that they’d ever meet up again. 

 

Jensen couldn't help but see the oddness in the last two days either. He hooked up all the time and that wasn't new but he never actually spent two nights in a row with the same guy. Adding Terry into it or not it was just a little off but it didn't really matter; what was done was done. Wasn't like it was the first time sex ever got awkward but he just let the thoughts ease out of his mind. No use spending time on it and driving himself crazy over something that wouldn't turn out to be much either way. He turned over and buried his head under the blankets, falling asleep quickly.


	3. Prince Come A Calling

After spending three days stuck at home while Terry did his job with the Cars, it was Wednesday and Jared finally decided he’d had enough of being home all day. He let Terry off the hook and went about his usual day, ignoring the small flares of pain that shot up his spine when he moved the wrong way.

 

There had been a lot of time to think, what with being confined to the house for so long, that Jared decided that the reason for his odd actions with Jensen, both on the beach and agreeing to the threesome, were due to the fact that he’d been alone for so long and now that it was out of his system, he was ready to get back to his usual schedule.

 

Thursday evening Jared made stew for the Cars and made it an early night. He felt better, well, good enough that he braved the local drag club for some entertainment that wasn’t Terry’s giggling comments about his limp and beer he didn’t have to carry home to drink. 

 

So, it was with much surprise that Jared found Jensen behind the bar. He would’ve waved but there were enough people crowded around that it would’ve been awkward so Jared found a table near the stage and ordered a beer and a shot of tequila from the waitress.

 

Jensen was having a great night; he had gotten in just in time for everyone to pour in and the money was seriously walking right out of every queen's pocket or purse, depending on who he was taking care of at the time. He was in a great mood and the shot he took of tequila when he got in was still burning in his empty stomach. He never used to drink that much but what could he say; he got free samples here so why not?

 

He’d seen Jared but didn't really get the chance to pay much attention as someone else called out for another drink. Jensen mixed it and handed it over, picking up the five the guy left behind. A good ten minutes or more went by and he hit his first break of the night. He thought to go over to Jared but he guessed that would be stupid of him. 

 

"Jensen!" The other man behind the bar called out to him. "Here, 14, 12 and 10 still need these." He pushed a few shot glasses over to him. "Don't give me a look just do me the favor," the guy snapped and Jensen picked the glasses up. 

 

Did he look like a Goddamn waiter? Dropping each at the right table, Jensen headed for Jared's and the last setting it down. "Sorry, we're a little crazy tonight." 

 

“With you behind the bar, I’m really not surprised.” Jared smiled politely, and then realized what he’d said and how it could’ve been taken and laughed, shaking his head. “I mean, with the way you flirted with everyone buying drinks, I’m not surprised that they come en mass.”

 

Jensen grinned, he appreciating the compliment, even if it wasn't meant as one he would take it anyway. He rolled his eyes. "Yeah well I have a knack for getting drunks to empty their wallets." 

 

“An admirable trait to have,” Jared chuckled and gestured to the seat across from him. “You can sit if you want to. I figure you stand up all night behind the bar; the least I could do is offer you a seat and some conversation that doesn’t consist of asking for alcohol or your phone number.”

 

"Best offer I had all night," Jensen replied as he sat down. He bit his bottom lip and relaxed. "I’m surprised to see you here. I don't think I’ve ever seen you here before." The truth was he could have seen Jared before but not been able to pick him out of a line up. More because he just saw a lot of people every night and now he knew Jared personally, the name to a face was a lot easier to remember.

 

“Yeah, I don’t usually go out that much. If I’m gonna get drunk, I usually throw a party on the beach. Usually every other week, just so that I can dry out a little bit before I pickle my liver again. I’m kinda surprised that Terry hasn’t invited you to one. We’ve been doing them bi-weekly for about a year now. Started when Jack left.” Jared’s smile went brittle for a moment, eyes sliding away briefly, and then he perked right back up. “But, you’ve got a standing invitation if you ever decide to come.”

 

Terry had just wanted to get in bed with Jensen so he really didn't worry much about why he never brought anything up about the parties before. "Thanks, might take you up on that." Ryan's main selling point on ‘hey move to South Beach’ was going on about all the parties, he knew how Jensen was. He looked at Jared a moment, he remembered Terry saying something about Jack the night they were all together and then Jared had bitten Terry so Jensen wasn't stupid enough to touch that one or ask about it. He looked away as if interested in something across the bar before his eyes returned to Jared. "So, have you forgiven Terry yet or is he still in the dog house?" 

 

“Terry’s always in the dog house; it kind of comes with the territory. Terry’s an idiot, but he’s married to my cousin, so I’ve got to take care of him.” Jared slammed back his shot, hissed at the burn, and turned the shot glass upside down on the table, chasing it with a gulp of beer. “What I don’t get is how you’re friends with him. Five minutes of conversation with you and I know you’re too smart for that.”

 

Man, talk about keeping it in the family. "He does seem to need someone to take care of him," he agreed as he leaned forward a little and made a bit of a face. "But, it depends on what you consider a friend to be. I mean, he's here more than I am and he just started talking to me one night, he hangs with a few friends from the bar." He shrugged. "I only started actually talking to him a month or so ago and he gets amusing when he's drunk."

 

“If by amusing you mean he tries to dance like Patrick Swayze in Dirty Dancing, then yeah, you could say he’s amusing. Insane is what I call him, but then I get drunk and strip and start looking for Prince Charming in the ocean.” Jared laughed. “Every single time I get drunk, I end up wandering around asking if anyone’s seen my prince. It’s kind of embarrassing, but Terry’s still worse.”

 

"Yes, that's exactly what I meant," Jensen laughed. "I think you called yourself a mermaid or something." He remembered the Prince Charming thing pretty clearly but the rest of it was still a little fuzzy. "I'm not that much better; I normally giggle like an idiot when I get drunk but I don't dance at least."

 

“The mermaid thing is new. I don’t think anyone’s ever told me that one before. But, I’ll have to get you drunk and video tape you giggling just so I can blackmail you with it,” Jared teased and then tipped his beer back, gulping down another mouthful.

 

The bad thing about being drunk off his ass when he fucked around with someone was he couldn't remember half of it. "Please, you get me drunk and I'll be all over you." If Jensen was sexual sober it was nothing compared to how he was drunk. His friends didn't believe him but when he was younger he wasn't really like that but now… Well, yeah. "You do realize whenever I see you from now on I'm going to call you princess, right?" he teased.

 

A blush warmed Jared’s cheeks and he shook his head, snorting a laugh. “I’m never going to live that down,” he muttered, shoving down a vivid mental image of Jensen ‘all over him’ because that wasn’t helping anything. “But, if you call me that then I’m going to have to find a nickname for you. Something that doesn’t make me seem like I’ve got a vagina, and something that would fit. Because you, are not a prince.”

 

Jensen grinned and shook his head. "Aww, it’ll be worth it." At least his nickname for Jared had meaning, but then again, if Jared saw him drunk more he'd get a few stories of his own he was sure. He leaned back a little and looked around before his green eyes fell back on Jared. "And you're right; you are never going to live it down because I'm not going to let you." 

 

“Wow, maybe you really are a prince. You’ve got that whole ‘smug grin’ thing going for you.” Jared sat back in his seat, sprawled comfortably, and sipped his beer. “Okay, Prince Charming,” he said sarcastically. “We’ll try that one on for a while until I find something that fits you better.”

 

Jensen could honestly say that Jared was the only one to call him Prince Charming. "Awesome, and it fits me so nicely." As long as Jared didn't start calling him Jenny that would be fine. Only Max got to ever call him that one. He shook his head and bit his bottom lip. "I think I have to get back to the bar," he said as he looked over, realizing he'd gone past his ten minutes. "I guess I'll see you at the bar for a refill?" he asked before he could catch himself. He grabbed Jared's empty shot glass and stood to take it back to the bar.

 

“Oh, sorry about that. I didn’t mean to keep you.” Jared got to his feet and trailed behind Jensen, detouring off to the crowd when Jensen went behind the bar. He waited patiently while everyone else shoved and elbowed to get their orders filled, watching it all in baffled silence. Drunks were hilarious, and really, really rude.

 

Jensen got back to work, taking care of the people that were already there before his attention was finally able to return to Jared. This whole actually talking to the person he slept with was new to him. He made a face as two of the guys started pushing and spilled their drinks all over the place, but one of the waiters stepped in and neatly cleaned it up so Jensen didn't even bother. Methodically, Jensen made his way down the length of the bar, making and passing out shots and beers and frou-frou drinks before he finally stood in front of Jared. "What were you drinking anyway?" 

 

“Beer and tequila shots, man,” Jared replied, leaning his elbows on the bar. He grinned and then laughed, looking down and over his shoulder at the guy beside him. He shot Jensen a put upon smile and reached back, gripping the guy’s wrist and firmly removing the guy’s hand from his ass. “Maybe a few of each so I won’t have to brave coming up here again and end up getting groped.”

 

"Coming up." Jensen looked over at the guy and laughed before moving to get the drinks. He poured the beer and grabbed a few shot glasses. "Sometimes the attention is nice," he teased as he poured the shots, pushing them over to Jared. Jensen welcomed the attention but that was because if he gave it back chances were he'd get more tips, working in a bar just meant knowing how to work an audience.

 

Jared gathered up the shots, balancing them in one hand easily, and grabbed the two beer mugs by their handles in the other hand. “Attention’s nice when it’s warranted, which is why you get as much attention as you do. The rest of us mere mortals pale by comparison.” He shot Jensen another grin and nodded a farewell. “Later, Prince Charming.”

 

Jensen would have blushed but he managed not to. He did smile, though, at Jared’s comments before shaking his head. "Later, Princess," he called after Jared before turning to help the next person who was, of course, drunk off his ass.

 

Over the course of the next hour, Jared slowly made his way through his shots and beer. A guy would sit down, chat for a few minutes, and Jared would smile, shake his head, and the guy would get up and leave while Jared went back to his beer.

 

It happened quite frequently, and each time Jared smiled politely and turned them down. The waiter came by, dropping off drinks to a bewildered Jared and then pointing out this guy or that one that had bought him a drink and the guy would make his way over when Jared smiled in thanks, and the process would start over again.

 

Jensen's night pretty much went on from there; he made the drinks, watched a few people act like idiots as they got drunker and went on rants. One man, a tall blonde, was bitching about some guy who turned him down after he bought him a drink. The halfhearted drag queen next to him agreed, motioning over to Jared. Jensen shook his head; he didn't know what to make of Jared really. He obviously screwed around, right? Then why turn everyone down left and right?

 

He pushed it out of his mind and went on with the orders, people reaching over the bar to grab his ass and slip phone numbers in the waistband of his pants and under their tips. He worked them all over well enough and grew tired as the night got later.

 

“Hey, Jensen,” Jared called, wriggling his way through the crush of people surrounding the bar. “I’m headed out, man. Here’s money for my tab,” he said, pushing three twenties over the bar towards him. “I’ll see you around.” With that, he turned and headed out, still limping just barely.

 

Jensen looked up and smiled when he saw Jared and then saw the money and just nodded. "Alright, later, Jared," he answered as he watched Jared leave.


	4. To the Rescue

Another week or two went by and Jensen went about his usual business. He didn't see Jared at the bar, not that he expected to or anything and in some ways, he was glad he didn't. He only got to know his friends and the good ones he didn’t sleep with because then it got all types of personal. It got way too uncomfortable and personal led to…. 

 

Jensen was still there though, a party was a party and it meant getting laid which made him happy. Misha was already drunk off his ass and giggling next to Terry by the fire. "Man, if you are actually stupid enough to take that many of them, Terry, I'm going to shove you into the ocean," Misha warned, reaching over and pulling something from Terry's hand before popping them into his mouth. He was serious but his tone said differently.

 

Music blared from the speakers set up on the deck surrounding Jared and Terry’s house, set back a bit from the beach where the party was in full swing. “Damn it, thief!” Terry grumbled at Misha, kicking him in the calf with a bare foot. “I wanted those.” He stared morosely down at what was left in his palm and then poured the rest into his mouth, chugging beer to wash it down. It was then that he caught sight of Jensen. “Dude! Hey, what are you doing here?”

 

Misha grinned and shrugged as he popped a few more into his mouth. "Yeah, I know you did." He sat back and looked up at whoever Terry was talking to. "I think I want him, too," he added with interest in his eyes. 

 

Jensen was working on his second beer already. He found Terry and the weird little man sitting next to him. Okay, he wasn't that drunk just yet. "I hear the word party I come running." 

 

“Yeah, maybe, but you never come here to party.” Terry frowned at Jensen, wobbling a little bit, and then shrugging before he went back to lounge on Misha. 

 

"Yeah, well I was bored. Why else would I come to one of your parties?" Jensen shot back before sitting down and rolling his eyes. 

 

“Least he’s not gonna be a wet blanket,” Terry said to Misha, dropping his head to rest on Misha’s thigh. It was much more comfortable than the sand. 

 

"I can tell that from just looking at him." Misha looked down at Terry. "You know, since you're down there…" He grinned, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

 

“Dude,” Terry groaned and smacked Misha’s thigh. “I’m not blowing you. I’d send you off to get Jared to do it—god, that boy can suck dick—but you know how he is.”

 

Misha laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well, if I could shove Jared down on his knees I would but he's way too much of a tight ass, and not in the good way." He grabbed his drink and downed it. 

 

"Is he always like that?" Jensen asked looking at the other two. "He was at the bar a few weeks ago and actually went home alone. I’ve never heard of such a thing in South Beach."

 

Terry nodded and pushed himself up so he could see Jensen without his vision swimming. Well, so it wouldn’t swim so much. “He’s pretty much the only single guy in South Beach that doesn’t fuck anyone. Jack really fucked his head up.” He scooted back to lean against Misha’s side, happy and drunk and floaty, snuggling into Misha’s side.

 

Misha turned back to Terry and grinned as he dropped his head to nuzzle the other male. "Yeah, Jared’s about the only gay man not into having sex; it’s kind of a waste if you ask me." 

 

That was the third time Jensen had heard that name and he got the picture; Jared had an ex, everyone had a freaking ex, but Jensen knew better than anyone just how vital they could be to a person's personality. Asking about it would only lead to him having more of an understanding about Jared and he didn't want that. "So… he doesn't normally do the one-night stand thing?" he asked before taking a large gulp of his drink, trying to keep himself from asking more questions. 

 

"Has he ever?" Misha asked, rolling his eyes upward.

 

“Not really. Maybe once since Jack, but before that Jared made Jensen seem like a blushing virgin.” Terry mouthed at Misha’s cheek, the pills and alcohol hitting him pretty hard. “Remember that? He fucked half the town before Jack roped him in, broke him down, and then left him like he didn’t matter. Think I’d be a bit fucked in the head about it, too.” 

 

Misha nodded his head. "Yeah, I came in right on the tail end of it so I didn't even get to enjoy it. It sucked." He moved a little, urging Terry to move to his neck. E did amazing shit to your body. 

 

Jensen finished off his drink and licked his lips as he watched the other two as they started to get all over one another. He didn't say anything though he heard them, instead he just looked away more than a little uninterested in what those two were doing now. 

 

"Dude, you’re fucked in the head." Misha gripped Terry’s face, directing his sloppy mouth.

 

Terry licked and bit along the column of Misha’s throat, sloppy and imperfect, giggling after each kiss. “M’fucked in the head, but you’re gonna end up fucked in the ass tonight.” Misha giggled and turned to capture Terry's mouth, Jensen a distant memory. 

 

Jensen just sighed and got up, not one to talk but that was one he wasn't touching with a ten foot pole. He wasn't that drunk just yet. He moved off to grab another beer.

 

Jared sat on the porch with a beer dangling from his fingers, arms hooked over the middle rung of the banister, just staring out at the water. He didn’t seem particularly drunk, just relaxed and a bit distant, lost in his thoughts as the party raged around him. He sipped his beer and grinned or waved briefly at people that staggered by him, called out to him. Three empty beer bottles sat in a neat row beside Jared’s hip and he swung his feet carelessly, gaze focused on the ocean instead of the party going on.

 

Jensen had wandered around for a bit before finding Ryan and sort of making a run for it. He liked his friends but Ryan tended to be on his ass, at least since he had settled down he swore up and down that Jensen needed to do the same. He moved through the wave of people before finding Jared sitting alone and took it as an escape, or so he would explain later if he was questioned about it. He had a fresh beer in his hand and he headed up the steps to join Jared. "Looking for the other mermaids?" he joked.

 

Confused, Jared turned to look up at Jensen, expression and eyes lost and uncomprehending for a few moments before it connected in Jared’s head and one corner of his mouth quirked up in amusement. “Hey, Prince Charming,” he said just loud enough to be heard over the loud music pouring out of the windows behind him.

 

Jensen smirked. "Howdy, Princess," he answered as he sat down semi-away from Jared. Ryan came looking for him but didn't say anything when he saw Jensen with Jared, instead he just moved on to find Nelson. "Am I interrupting your deep thoughts? I can leave you alone, you know."

 

“Nah, man, I’m okay,” Jared replied, cheeks flushing bright red at the nickname. “I was just looking at the ocean. Kind of hard to have a conversation when I’m the only sober person here, you know?”

 

Jensen shifted a bit. "I have another three beers or so before I'm jacked up." He took a drink anyway. "Besides it’s a party, you should be getting drunk, right? That's what they're for." He smiled.

 

“Yeah, I know, and I was all for having it tonight. Just, a certain person is here and if I’m drunk I’m going to trail after him like a lost puppy, and no one wants to see that shit. It’s just fucking sad.” Jared shook his head and took a long gulp of his beer and set the empty down beside his hip. “Anyway, enough of that shit; how’re you liking the party so far? Misha and Terry have some Ecstasy if you’re into that type of thing, and there’s a guy wandering around with a pound of weed, selling it cheap if you smoke a bowl with him.” 

 

Jensen nodded his head and bit his bottom lip. "Ouch, kind of ruins a party," he said and took another drink from his beer. He looked back at Jared and pressed his lips together. "Nah, I um…" he cleared his throat and went slightly pink, "I never touch drugs." He moved on from that quickly and smirked. "I already ran into those two, anyway. I'm pretty sure they finished it all off between the two of them." He smirked. "Terry is amusing no matter what he's on, I swear to God."

 

“Misha and Terry are quite the pair. I was actually surprised he brought you over the other night and not Misha. Those two tend to make the rounds together. I wish they’d just fucking start dating or whatever. They get so touchy feely when they’re together, it’s kind of sickening.” Jared leaned over and dragged a small cooler that was up against the side of the house over to his side and put it between himself and Jensen, popped it open and dragged a fresh beer out. 

 

"Yeah, I noticed that," Jensen said. "I mean fucking around is one thing but they were actually laying all over each other, kind of, you know… endearing." He shook his head and leaned back, getting comfortable. Why was he sitting here, talking to Jared, when he really should be cursing around for a hook-up? He settled back a little.

 

Jared grinned fondly, a bit wistful, and draped his arms over the middle rung of the banister. “I think you mean they’re disgustingly happy together. But, maybe that’s why they won’t just go ahead and date; afraid of shitting rainbows and causing random strangers to fall in love and live happily ever after.” If his tone was a little bitter, well, surely he’d be forgiven.

 

Jensen looked at Jared a little confused at the last part of his statement or, rather, more the tone. "No one falls in love with a complete stranger," he replied before cocking his head to the side a little. Besides, when did happily ever after actually happen to anyone—he had the feeling Jared knew that from what Terry said and Jared's tone alone. "I think someone needs another beer." He tried to smile but it didn't work. "You okay?" he asked, a little concerned and never one to hide it well.

 

“Jared!”

 

“Oh fuck me sideways,” Jared groaned and resolutely refused to acknowledge the half-naked blonde stumbling over towards him. “Just ignore him.” The guy was thin and sort of petite, boyish despite the stubble darkening his jaw. The guy had twink written all over him, and he had eyes only for Jared.

 

“Jay-baby,” the guy gushed, reaching up to slide his hands up and down Jared’s legs where they dangled off the edge of the porch, suspended about four feet from the ground. “I said I was sorry. Come on, baby. I know you still love me.”

 

Looking over for the voice that easily reached over top of the music Jensen raised an eyebrow. Twinks were an easy find at any party on South Beach. He had half a mind to just get up and leave Jared to whoever this guy was, but Jared seemed to be unhappy with the guy so Jensen stayed put, just for the time being. "Um, might be a little hard to do that."

 

“Jack, please, just go the fuck away,” Jared muttered, almost too soft in the lull between tracks on the stereo. He still hadn’t looked at the blonde, his eyes trained resolutely on the ocean.

 

The blonde, Jack, apparently, wriggled his hands up the legs of Jared’s shorts, grinning sweetly. “Please, Jay-baby? Just let me explain?”

 

“No.” Now Jared’s voice was hard and angry and he shoved Jack away with a foot, hands immediately gripping the legs of his shorts to pull them tight around his thighs. “You can’t explain away running off with a woman, asshole.”

 

Jensen moved to get up because this wasn't his business and he wasn't about to make it his either. He got the general idea of who and what the little blonde was but he didn't think that Jared wanted him to hear his story. Hell, Jared hadn't ever even brought it up; Terry had spilled the beans. He reached down to grab his beer when he saw the blonde reach for Jared's shorts and that struck him as annoying, not because he thought he had any kind of claim but you didn't just grab on someone who wasn't welcoming the contact. "Hey, jackass, keep your hands to yourself unless someone invites you," he growled, giving Jack a push back.

 

“Hey, this is none of your business!” Jack yelled, shoving at Jensen in return. “He’s my goddamn boyfriend and I’ll touch him if I fucking want to!”

 

“Leave him alone, Jack. I’m not your goddamn boyfriend, either.” Jared pushed himself up and leaned his elbows on the banister, glaring down at Jack below him. “You gave that up a year ago, to go off with your wife and leave me the hell alone.”

 

Jensen was about ready to punch this asshole right in the face before Jared spoke up. He knew that Jared and Jack weren't together but the word ‘boyfriend’ being thrown around sort of got under his skin. He narrowed his eyes, looking at the little blonde like he would like to kick him in the teeth. "Well, you got told," he said as he reached for his beer again, that smug look on his face as always.

 

“Get lost, Jack,” Jared growled when Jack opened his mouth to start in on Jensen again. The blonde looked at Jensen with such an expression of hatred that Jared tensed, ready to jump in should Jack start trying to swing. He might’ve been a tiny little fucker, but he was pretty damn strong, especially when he was drunk.

 

But, Jack didn’t swing, didn’t say another word, he just spun on his heel, staggered a bit, and then stalked away, drunk and pissed off and looking for more alcohol. Jared sighed and sat back down, slumping against the banister with his head down. “Sorry about that, Jensen. I didn’t think he’d come over here.”

 

As Jack left Jensen just rolled his eyes. He just shrugged looking back at Jared. "Eh, I've dealt with worse. A lot worse." Yeah, Jack didn't even make Jensen bat an eyelash. He leaned down to grab Jared's beer and handed it over him as he settled again. "I think you need to drink more." He smirked, nudging Jared a little.

 

Jared chuckled and shook his head, taking the beer from Jensen’s hand. “If I didn’t know better, I’d say you’re trying to get me drunk so that I’ll go back to thinking that I’m a mermaid. Not that I can blame you, of course; mermaids are much happier people.”

 

"Yeah well, I don't want that asshole to ruin the great mood you were in." Jensen grabbed his own beer and took a long drink from it. "Come on, it is a party; you're supposed to be having fun."

 

That got a much wider smile out of Jared. He turned his head so that his cheek rested against his forearm, propped on the middle rung of the banister. “Thanks, Jensen. You’re a great friend,” he said quietly, his smile huge and bright for the first time that night.

 

He couldn't help himself; Jensen’s smile matched Jared's within a half of second. "Anytime, Jared," he replied as he shifted a bit. When Jared looked at him with that look in his eyes, something twisted inside Jensen, an uncomfortable feeling that he forced himself to swallow down against his better judgment.

 

~*~

 

“No, no, no; I want the peaches, not the apples. Dude, seriously?” Jared complained and shifted his basket over to the other hip and leaned in, grabbing the peaches himself rather than letting the vendor hand them over. “These are peaches.” Jared sighed and shook his head. This was why he needed to learn Spanish; he couldn’t communicate with the vendors if neither of them spoke the same language.

 

Jared handed over the money for the peaches and put them in his basket, moving down the walkway towards some of the bigger vendors that he frequented more often. “Carl!” he said cheerily as he stepped up to the cart arrayed with a multitude of different flowers. “Be a dear and find me some of your most fragrant lilies?” 

 

“Lilies again, Jay? Rich and Eric get another vase or are you replacing some?” Carl asked, the straw hat bobbing around his round face as he shook his head at Jared.

 

“Replacing some of the wilted ones. Oh, and can you get me a separate bunch of carnations? I’m decorating Terry’s birthday cake and need a guide. He’s going to be so pissed.” Jared laughed and Carl joined in, gathering up the requested flowers.

 

Ryan was out in the market with Nelson when he spotted the guy that Jensen had been hanging out with during one of the recent parties. Ryan had been taken aback to say the least because not only did his younger cousin not try and jump this guy's bones right there on the beach but he had also spent almost the whole night with him just talking. He hadn't taken an interest in someone like that since Max and though Ryan understood why he just didn't agree with it in the slightest. If someone had Jensen's attention Ryan would do a dance, seriously; he did not like that his cousin slutted around. At the same time, though, if he was interested in someone, Ryan needed to make sure it wasn't another dick. This one hung around with Terry and Misha on top of it so God knew. 

 

Nelson rolled his eyes as Ryan parted ways with him, promising he would be right back. "Baby, Jen is an adult…. Okay, just ignore me," he mumbled shaking his head and going back to shopping. Ryan was not at all shy; it seriously ran in their family. He could be somewhat casual though.

 

As Ryan passed Jared, he half bumped into him, knocking one of the flowering bunches from Jared's hand. "Oh shit, I'm sorry," he lied as he reached down to pick them up and handed them back to the other male. "You’re Jared, right?" he asked, a warm smile on his face with a bit of a look of surprise.

 

“Um, yeah, I’m Jared. Do I know you?” Jared asked, head tipped to the side as he laid the bunch of flowers in his basket on top of his other purchases. “If it’s from a party, then I’m sorry but I rarely remember everyone who comes to them.”

 

"Something like that," Ryan answered. "To be honest with you, I only know your name because I saw you with my cousin Jensen last weekend. I've never seen him sit still and actually talk to someone for that long." He half laughed, sometimes he swore Jensen had ADD but only when it came to other human beings.

 

“Oh, yeah, I wasn’t having the best night and Jensen decided to keep me company.” Jared grinned and shook his head, laughing. “I’m surprised he didn’t tell you my name is princess,” he joked and blushed bright red the moment the nickname had passed his lips. “He’s a good guy, a really good friend.”

 

That didn't surprise Ryan; Jensen did tend to wear his heart on his sleeve on most days but he also knew his cousin like the back of his hand. "Yeah he is," he agreed. Jensen, admitting it or not, had a thing for Jared. Ryan’s brow quirked with confusion. "Princess?" he asked. "Do I even want to ask?"

 

That got a laugh out of Jared and he shook his head. “First night I met him, we were wasted on the beach and he said I was waiting for a prince; he’s called me princess ever since. I tease him and call him Prince Charming because of it.”

 

Ryan had to laugh at that one. "The prince and the princess, huh? Oh, I'm going to have to remember that one." He bit his bottom lip.

 

Jared shrugged, smile blindingly bright, wide and happy. “What can I say? He’s an adorable dork and I’m glad I’ve got him as my friend.” He slowly started moving to another stall, glancing over the wares, but made sure that the guy didn’t think he was walking off. “So, I never caught your name.”

 

Jared seemed friendly and he didn't come off like a druggie like Terry tended to so Ryan guessed so far the other male had his approval. A little much for him to think it mattered but he always looked out for Jensen and this wasn't any different. "Yeah, he seems to feel the same way about you. He's talked about you a few times. Seems to really like you; you're part of the theater right? I seem to remember your name in a bunch of reviews and stuff."

 

“Um, yeah, I’m with the South of Normal theater troupe.” Jared ducked his head and blushed darker, hiding behind his shaggy hair. “But, um, w-what did Jensen say about me? Not—he didn’t tell you anything embarrassing, did he?”

 

Ryan shrugged. "Nah, nothing embarrassing; just really your name and stuff like that. I know Jensen very well so most of my take on how he feels about you just comes from reading his face, and, like I said, the fact that he'd rather hang around you than get drunk and…" He made a bit of a face; he was sure Jared, like everyone else, knew how Jensen was. "I think I overheard him telling my boyfriend that you were amusing when drunk if that counts." 

 

“Amusing, yeah, you could call it that.” Jared’s brows were tugged together thoughtfully, distracted, and then his expression cleared and he smiled again. “First time he met me, I was naked and lying in the sand and waiting for a prince. Of course it’s amusing.”

 

Laughing Ryan nodded his head. "Yeah, that's about how I would describe it, I guess." He moved to follow Jared as they talked. "Jensen is pretty amusing when he's drunk, too; starts giggling and telling really bad jokes most of the time."

 

“I don’t remember what he was like when he was drunk. I’m such a big guy that the amount of alcohol required to get me drunk is enough to black out my memory of it. But, I’ve already warned Jen that I’m going to get him drunk and record him giggling like a five year old girl.” Jared turned and started looking over the fresh fish laid out on ice, debating over which one to pick out. “So, really, man, what’s your name? I can’t call you ‘Jensen’s cousin’ in my head all the time.”

 

"Oh, Christ, I'm coming off as an asshole, huh?" Ryan shook his head. He was too interested in learning about Jared to answer questions about himself. "Sorry, I'm Ryan. Do me a favor, whenever you do get a video of it make me a copy? I used to have one but then it disappeared, I'm pretty sure Jensen had something to do with it too."

 

“Nice to meet you, man.” Jared motioned to one of the fish and the vendor took it and wrapped it up for him. “I will. I’ll probably make a few copies if it’s likely that he’ll throw ‘em away. I bet he’s cute when he laughs.” Jared paid for the fish and tucked it into his basket beneath the flowers.

 

Ryan raised an eyebrow. He was reading too much into anything Jared said; he had been watching Jensen sleep around the way he did since he got to South Beach and that was about a year ago. He had been the same way before moving here and honestly, playing mother hen or not, he knew Jensen wasn't happy with it. He needed a nice guy, even one to just be his friend. He smiled. "Yeah, he is and he would, but just get him drunk and he won't even notice you taking the video until it’s too late." He half rolled his eyes. "You know, I think my cousin is right about you; you seem like a really great guy."

 

Jared smiled shyly, biting his lower lip and blushing bright red all the way up into the tips of his ears. “I’m just like everyone else; I’m just really tall and goofy.” He rubbed the back of his neck, embarrassed at being complimented. “W-were you shopping?” he asked, changing the subject awkwardly. “I’m sorry, I’ve been babbling. I should probably get back to work and let you shop.”

 

Ryan shook his head; no Jared was different, he could tell. He shrugged. "Nah, my boyfriend is the shopper of the relationship." He shook his head. "Believe me, don't be sorry. I really wanted a chance to talk to you, actually. I'll leave you in peace though; nice meeting you, Jared," he said as he turned to leave Jared to his shopping and rejoin Nelson.

 

Jared watched him go, still embarrassed but feeling a spark of happiness; Jensen told people about him. Just family, of course, but that was still something. He was feeling pretty good about his friendship with Jensen now, more relaxed knowing that he hadn’t just become another face Jensen forgot about as soon as he wasn’t right there anymore. Jared smiled wide and happy while he finished his shopping.


	5. Clue: Gotten

Jensen had helped Jared put the dishes into the dishwasher before they headed to the living room. Jensen didn't know where Terry was for the night and he also didn't care; this was one of the few times he’d been able to enjoy Jared's company without loud music and massive amounts of drinking going on around them. He was having a great time. Ryan seemed convinced that Jensen and Jared were…. That wasn't happening though, because Jensen just didn't feel that way. He really liked Jared—as a friend, he totally believed that and kept telling himself that every five to ten seconds or so. Otherwise, he was just having a good time. 

 

"Christ, dude, I'm going to have to buy new pants if I keep coming over for meals like that." Jensen shook his head. Jared could cook and Jensen couldn't help but stuff his face, though he tried to be polite about it. "That really was amazing," he said over his shoulder as he headed into the living room, a beer in his hand for himself and one for Jared, before sitting down on the couch.

 

“Thanks,” Jared answered perkily and set the dishwasher to run before sauntering out to join Jensen on the couch. He flopped down and took his beer from Jensen’s hand, relaxed back into the embrace of the couch all sprawled out, legs relaxed wide and comfortable. “Kinda comes with the territory; I do make my living as a maid and cook, you know.”

 

"Yeah I know, still amazes me though. Me and the kitchen just don't get along very well." Jensen shrugged as he turned to look at Jared. "What movie do you want to watch?"

 

“Depends on what kind of mood you’re in, I guess. You’re my guest, so you get to pick. We’ve got action, rom-com, horror, comedy, and a couple of documentaries.” Jared leaned forward and put his beer down on the coffee table before levering himself up from the couch and heading over to the TV stand. He crouched down and ran his finger along the DVD cases, reading the titles off the spines. “We’ve got PS I Love You which is just freaking sad, and we’ve got The Accidental Husband which is funny, and we’ve got Die Hard, and Star Wars and IT and—you know, it might be easier if you just come look and see what you wanna watch.”

 

"Do you have Ugly Truth? I've been hearing about it since it came out but never actually got to sit down and watch it." He had seen Star Wars and Die Hard about a dozen times each and wasn't in the mood for anything sad, he was in too good of a mood. He looked over at Jared as he crouched down, checking him out just because—how could he not? He leaned back into the couch and settled in comfortably. "Other than that, Accidental Husband works for me; I'm in the mood for a comedy."

 

“I don’t have that one yet, so we’re gonna get to watch Jeff Morgan’s hot ass on screen.” Jared grinned wide, dimples digging deep into his cheeks as he plucked the DVD from the shelf and popped it into the player. He stood up in a single fluid movement and sauntered back to the couch, collapsing back onto it in a careless sprawl.

 

"Hmm, older men; I like your style." Jensen joked as he shifted a little, leaning back into the couch to relax. "I haven't seen this one yet." When Jared joined him on the couch again, instincts told him to move closer but that was him being stupid and he settled for meeting about half way. Not too close to be uncomfortable at least right?

 

“Jeffery Morgan isn’t that old, and even if he is, he’s still hotter’n fuck,” Jared defended and scooted a bit to meet Jensen in the middle, their thighs pressed lightly together.

 

Jensen's body press slightly into Jared as though drawn to him. He smirked. "Yeah, I agree with you there. I love that rogue look he normally has." He grinned.

 

Jared all but beamed at him. “Damn right! Now,” he leaned over to the side table and grabbed the remote, set the DVD to play and turned the TV to the right mode to watch before settling in at Jensen’s side again. “Let’s nurture our inner fan boys and drool over him, okay?”

 

"Sounds like a plan to me." Jensen bumped Jared as he relaxed against the couch and partly against Jared. He was comfortable and he was having fun. He didn't have many friends like Jared, as in someone he could stand when he wasn't drunk off his ass. "Does he get naked by any chance?" he asked, hopeful.

 

“Nah, but he’s a fireman and he’s got that hotass Jersey accent going for him. Too bad he’s all gaga over freaking Uma Thurman.” Jared slouched in his seat, legs sprawled comfortably, and watched the previews while the DVD cued up. “Should I make popcorn or get some more beer?”

 

"What is wrong with that man? A woman would not know how to treat him," Jensen joked before shaking his head. "You filled me up with dinner. Beer I can always use, though." He smirked a he looked back to Jared.

 

“Awesome.” Jared levered himself up just as the preview ended and the DVD menu started cuing up. “Back in a sec,” he said and dragged into the kitchen, grabbed two beers a piece, and shuffled back into the living room, plopping down beside Jensen again, pressed together from hip to knee. He handed over two beers and settled his own between his sprawled thighs. “Try not to drool into your beer,” he laughed and selected play from the DVD menu, dropping the remote onto the couch beside him.

 

"Thank you." Jensen bit his bottom lip and laughed, rolling his eyes. "I think I can control myself, but no promises." He turned back to the TV as the credits started to play. He popped the top off his beer and took a long drink, relaxing back.

 

The movie played through and Jared cracked up when Uma Thurman’s character found out she was already married, and again when Colin Firth got his candy bar out of the trash. He was still giggling when the bar scene happened, leaning into Jensen’s side. Jensen laughed right along with Jared, the movie was funny as hell and Jared was right; the leading man was hotter than fuck. He pressed back against Jared, not even realizing what he was doing, just enjoying the movie.

 

By the time Uma was drunk and Jeffrey carried her up to his apartment, Jared was nearly in tears. “I’m gonna have that one day, I think. It would be awesome to love someone that drove me insane and made me do stupid things,” he whispered to Jensen, eyes trained on the screen.

 

As Jared spoke, Jensen tensed because he hated relationships, they actually scared the living fuck out of him. When you got that close to someone, you left yourself open to being hurt or used and because you loved them you just let it happen. He made a face and shook his head. "You do stupid things now," Jensen answered, ignoring the first part of the comment. "I mean, seriously princess things, cute things, but stupid sometimes," he teased.

 

Jared looked over at Jensen and realized just how close they were. “Yeah, but I don’t wanna be going on forty and still stripping on the beach and staring at the ocean, man. If I’m gonna do that, I wanna have someone there with me to keep me from trying to swim out there and drown because I’m too drunk. Someone to sleep next to me, and someone to laugh at me when I’m hung over or practicing for parts—and I’d kinda like to not live with Terry for the rest of my life.”

 

Jensen shifted a little and just took in Jared's form. "The way you say it, it sounds really nice but it doesn't always turn out that way, you know? Even if you want it to," he answered softly. Jared knew that, Jensen knew that he did after what Jack did to him. "Still, though, I think I'd take anything over living with Terry."

 

“That’s why I’m waiting for a real prince; to help me escape Terry and because a real prince wouldn’t ever hurt me the way Jack did, and I don’t think I could hurt anyone I loved. I don’t have it in me.” Jared winked and then turned back to the screen, mouthing along to the words and grinning every time Jeffery Morgan smiled.

 

Jensen half smiled but he didn't believe that anyone loved anyone enough to ensure they would never fuck up or hurt the person. When Jensen fell in love, he fell hard enough to break every bone in his body. Of course, he only had the one relationship to compare it to but once was enough. He shrugged as he looked to the screen and then back at Jared as he mouthed the words. He grinned. "Man, how many times have you seen this movie?"

 

“Shut up. Jeffrey Dean Morgan is totally going to realize he’s gay, move to South Beach, and fall madly in love with me.” Jared grinned, wide and goofy, dimples dipping deeply into his cheeks. He nudged Jensen with his shoulder and bit his bottom lip around his smile, winking playfully.

 

"Oh well, all your problems are solved, then," Jensen joked as he grinned, unable to help himself. "You know, I wouldn't declare your love to him just yet. I mean, he could snore or leave wet towels on the bed, the type of stuff that you just can't live with."

 

“I live with Terry. I can put up with all kinds of things.” Jared stuck his tongue out at Jensen, two inches from the other man’s face, and then grinned. “But, mostly, I can deal with habits and snoring. I just can’t take it when someone tells me they love me to shut me up and then turns around and marries a woman.”

 

Jensen shifted a little to better face Jared. He smirked before speaking. "I can understand that; people who ‘love you’," he did the air quotes "but then lie to you are the worst kind, should have a special place in hell for them in my opinion," he said, clenching his teeth.

 

Jared’s smile wilted into something sad and far too knowing. “Yeah,” he said softly, and reached out, dragging Jensen against his chest and hugging him tight. “I’m a girl, I know, but I really need a hug.”

 

Jensen frowned; he’d known that this type of talk wasn't going to lead anywhere good, it was depressing. Jensen hugged Jared back, comfortable in the embrace. "Yeah, you’re a girl but it’s okay,” he whispered into Jared's ear as they hugged. Jensen held Jared tightly for a few moments and then pulled back, slightly.

 

He took in Jared's face, so close to his, and he breathed deeply, inhaling Jared's scent and enjoying the warmth. Jensen’s eyes moved down over Jared's face and down to his mouth as a smile crept onto his face, slightly lost in the closeness. He wasn't used to it at all; he never got close to and hung out with the people he had one-night stands with, he always thought it was stupid and way too weird. Besides, it was more of a chance it could turn into something… unwanted.

 

Jared pressed his forehead against Jensen’s, eyes closed and that same sad smile curling his lips unhappily. “You really are a great friend, Jen. Thanks for not laughing at me or treating me like I’ve got brain damage just because I hope to fall in love again someday.”

 

Jensen smiled. "Nothing to laugh about, Jared." His hand came up to rest against Jared's cheek. Love wasn't something he really understood but he knew the appeal of it when it worked out. "We just have to find you the right guy," he said softly.

 

“You’re going to set me up?” Jared asked, lashes fluttering as he opened his eyes, pinned in Jensen’s dark green gaze suddenly, a soft laugh fanning his breath over Jensen’s mouth. Wow, they were really close. Jared smiled a little brighter, not so sad, and cupped a hand around Jensen’s neck, thumb absently tracing the curve of Jensen’s jaw. “Don’t set me up with losers like Terry does, okay?” he asked quietly, completely forgetting about the movie playing in the background.

 

"Sure, why not? I'm sure I could have a line of guys standing outside your door within five minutes. And, come on, you should know me better than that by now; I would never let a moron take you home or anything like that," Jensen joked as felt Jared's breath on his face and had to hold back a shudder at the feeling. He licked his lips, wetting them as he moved a little closer again, just slightly, his body pressing against Jared's firmly. He drew closer just the smallest amount. "I mean, you deserve someone good."

 

“Someone good,” Jared repeated softly, lips parting as his breathing sped up a little. He couldn’t look away from Jensen’s eyes, those golden green depths calling to him like siren song. His chin tilted up just a tiny bit, bringing their mouths closer, brushing their noses along cheekbones, and his breath hitched.

 

Jensen's breath matched Jared's and he could feel his blood rushing and his heart starting to pound. He nodded, lost in Jared's eyes, unaware of what he was agreeing to at the moment. He leaned closer, meeting Jared in the middle, his lips brushing gently against Jared, his mind numb just with the feel and sense of Jared's warm, hot breath and soft skin against his. 

 

The kiss was so different than anything Jensen had felt in years, since he left Max. It only lasted a few seconds, though, and all at once Jensen pulled back, his eyes closed tightly. "Oh shit, I'm, I'm s-sorry, I should, um, I should go maybe," he said as he got up, obviously freaked.

 

Lips still tingling, Jared blinked at Jensen for several seconds and then sighed. “Hey, it’s okay, Jen,” he said softly, but took his hand off of Jensen’s neck. “New rule; I won’t be a sap and start in on mushy moments. There, problem solved.” He clapped Jensen on the shoulder, trying to restore that air of friendship that had been prevalent since they’d sat down and chatted at the party.

 

Jensen was tense but tried to laugh it off. "Yeah, I guess I don't handle them very well." He felt a bit stupid but still bothered by the kiss. He licked his lips and tasted Jared there, closing his eyes a moment as he rubbed them, trying to get his head straight. "I think I should go," he said as he got up. "I'm really sorry, Jared, I'm kind of a nutcase." He headed to grab his jacket and started for the door. "Thanks for everything. Call me or something, or I'll call you or whatever."

 

“Call me when you’ve got things straight in your head, Jensen,” Jared said with a tiny smile. “I’ll be here. That’s what friends do, man.” He didn’t get up, just sat right where he’d been, still angled from when Jensen had kissed him. He flicked his lower lip with his tongue and his breath hitched again. “I’ll see you later, okay? Come back whenever you’re ready.”

 

Jensen heard him but didn't answer as he left the house. He didn't go anywhere though, not at first. He just stood on the front steps about ready to bang his head off the wall for being such a moron. He was making way too much of this, he knew that, but the idea of…. He shook his head, the fresh crisp air relaxing him as he headed to his car and headed home.


	6. Parry and Thrust

  
Author's notes: ***Spoilers for Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows***  


* * *

Three days later, Jensen finally found his balls and picked up his cell phone. It was almost at the end of the week and he wanted to ask Jared to hang out, more so he wanted to make sure Jared was still cool with them hanging out. Admitting that he acted like a damn fool was at least a good start, he hoped. He flipped his phone open, hit a speed dial and sighed, trying to be patient until Jared picked up.

 

Three rings and then Jared picked up. “Thank you for calling the utterly fabulous Jared Padalecki. To talk to a live person, press one; to talk to a machine which will bore you to tears, press two; or, if you’d like to talk to an asshole, hold your breath and press three. Beep!” Jared chuckled into the line, sounding ecstatic and excited and just plain bouncy. “Hey, Jen.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes at Jared. "Wow, you're in a great mood today," he answered as he moved to the kitchen for a drink. He shifted the phone and held it against his ear.

 

“Because I’m totally awesome and I landed a fucking lead in the next play!” Jared crowed happily. “But, forget that for a minute because it’s going to take a while for me to finish gushing about it; how’re you doing? Done avoiding your best friend over a stupid little kiss?” he asked point-blank. “I mean, it wasn’t even a good kiss. Third graders kiss better than that, more tongue, too!” he teased.

 

Jensen opened a can of soda and sat down at the small island in the middle of the kitchen. He frowned and cleared his throat. "I know you said it wasn't a big deal, but I’m sorry I acted like that. I had a boyfriend a while back and after how much of a dick he was, it sort of sets me off when I feel like I'm getting close to someone. I’m done being a bitch, though. No more acting like a girl that's on the rag or some shit." Max was into drugs and Jensen knew that he was a dick because of the drugs. He hadn't been like that when Jensen first met him but he turned into a classic story. Rent money, food money; everything went out the window and Jensen let it happen because he was just ‘so in love’ at the time. Love made people do such stupid shit and it scared him.

 

“Hate to break it to you, dude, but we’re really close. That’s kind of what makes friendships work, dummy,” Jared teased gently, knowing how badly a relationship could fuck someone up. He was a goddamn poster boy for the aftermath of a bad relationship. “So we’ve kissed like third graders, big deal. You’ve also had your dick in me and, from what you led me to believe, we’ve sucked each other off. I promise not to go out and buy a wedding dress.”

 

Jensen laughed, just glad his best friend wasn't a drama queen, not where it counted anyway. "Okay, sounds like a deal to me," he answered and leaned against the table. "So, can we skip over anymore talking about me and my little fit?" He grinned. "Besides, I want to take you out to a movie this Saturday and now all the more reason we have something to celebrate; tell me about the play that you're going to be the star of." He sounded happy about the fact and he was because he knew how much Jared loved to be on stage and even more so he knew that Jared would be amazing.

 

“We’re doing Thoroughly Modern Millie and I get to play Millie Dillmount. It’s a romantic comedy where Millie chases her boss, trying to get him to love her. Only, it’s a big mess and a bunch of misadventures and Millie falls in love with a guy named Jimmy—Misha’s playing him—that she met in a dancehall. It’s set in the flapper era, so it’ll be short skirts and I won’t have to wear a wig.” Jared all but audibly bounced as he recounted the basics of the play, excited and over the moon to have such a big part. “I’m gonna have to practice being a woman because it’s been ages since I’ve dressed in drag—about seven inches in height since I wore a dress.”

 

"Man, that's awesome, congratulations," he said with a true smile on his lips hearing Jared's tone and excitement. Jensen could almost see Jared bouncing up and down on the other end of the phone. He sounded so pleased about the role. Jensen had to admit he was going to look forward to seeing Jared in drag, though, because Jared was freakishly tall and him in a mini skirt—that was going to be priceless. "Man, I'm going to have to follow you around with a video camera just to catch all this on film."

 

“Shut up, I’m hot as a woman!” Jared retorted, and then laughed. 

 

"Yeah, I'm sure you are, I can totally see you with lots of pink; it’s certainly hot in my head," Jensen teased. 

 

“So, we’re going to the movies? What did you have in mind? Something with lots of explosions, I bet.”

 

"There's a lot of shit out. I was thinking maybe The Fighter; I personally have had a hard on for Mark Wahlberg since Perfect Storm. Torn just came out, and, hell, even the new Harry Potter. Anything you wanted to see? All I really care about is the popcorn and the gummy bears."

 

Jared chuckled. “We could do a blind pick, I think. Get the paper and find the listing of movies playing and drag your finger down the list and back up until I say stop. Whichever movie you’re pointing to is the one we’ll see. Or, we could go and indulge your hard on for Marky-Mark and I promise to ignore it if you jerk off in the theater.”

 

"Okay, dude, I'm bad but I'm not that bad," Jensen retorted as he sat back. "Random pick sounds better, anyway. Either we'll have something to rave about or bitch about; sounds fun." He knew for sure there was also a Disney movie or two out, too, and that would just be some kind of hell but fun nonetheless.

 

“Awesome. We’re going tonight, I hope, because I’ve really got to get started on getting into character. And, since you called and invited me out, you get to come pick me up for the movie. I’ll buy dinner, though, so that we won’t completely deplete your wallet.” Jared still sounded as though he were riding on the high; voice higher than normal, missing the usual tinge of sadness that was always hiding in his tone.

 

"Fine, as long as you promise to wear your seatbelt," Jensen joked. "Seven okay?" he asked as he got up and threw the soda can away. He had never heard Jared sound this thrilled and it was surprising, it made him smile just hearing the tone over the phone so he could just imagine what the night was going to be like.

 

“Sounds great. I’ll see you then, Jen. I’ve got to call Terry and the Cars and let them know I’m taking the next three weeks off, so Terry’s got to fill in for me. Anyway, I’ll see you in a few hours, okay?” 

 

"Awesome, I'll see you tonight. Later, Jared." Jensen waited for Jared’s bubbly goodbye as well before hanging up and heading up to his bedroom. He'd worked late the night before; passing out for an hour or so before getting ready to leave sounded amazing and his bed was calling him.

 

~*~

 

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen a movie that stops so abruptly like that one did,” Jared murmured as he and Jensen made their way out of the theater. “I mean, IHarry Potter films usually have those ‘happy for now’ endings but this one… it just stopped.”

 

Jensen shrugged. "That's because it’s only Part 1," he said, shaking his head. "Makes sure that all the fans go running to the theatre the moment the second part releases. That damn thing was a blood bath though, I mean, the author killed half the damn cast and that was in the first hour of the movie." They had decided to just go to the small diner down the street from the theater so Jensen headed right as they spoke.

 

“Yeah, and you didn’t even get to know about freaking Moody—he was in the last three films; they could’ve at least let us see him die, you know? But, I really liked the story of the Deathly Hallows and finding out that Dumbledore had the Elder wand the whole time.” Jared tucked his hands into his pockets and grinned at Jensen, bumping their shoulders together as they walked. “Granted, I’d have known all that stuff if I’d read the book, but I didn’t wanna be disappointed in the movie like I was with the last one.”

 

"I know; dead or not, Dumbledore is still all over the story and yeah they could have given Moody's death a little bit of spotlight." Jensen grinned. "I get that Hollywood can't make a movie that is a hundred percent the same as the book, but they could at least try a little harder sometimes." That annoyed him, too; even though Harry Potter wasn't the worst it easily could be.

 

“Hollywood always screws up good books, but at least they’re making the films good enough that the people who haven’t read the books get a general idea of what’s going on. Though, I’m a bit pissed that they didn’t tell that Dumbledore was gay, like they alluded to in the book. I didn’t read all of it, but I read some awesome passages and Dumbledore totally batted for the home team.” Jared grinned wide as he followed Jensen across the street and up onto the sidewalk, heading towards the diner.

 

Jensen laughed. "Yeah, no doubt; the writer even agreed with that, which was awesome, even if she did only come out with it for the sake of keeping people interested." Hey it was great whenever anything like that came out. "Maybe she'll go back and write the stories about when he and his best friend started experimenting with one another. Christ, how disturbing is it when you can imagine a story where Dumbledore loses his cherry?" As they reached the diner Jensen pulled the door open for Jared before following him inside.

 

“Seeing as how everyone pictures Dumbledore as an old man? Very scary, Jen,” Jared replied as he wandered down the aisle and dropped into an available booth. It seemed as though they weren’t the only people taking advantage of the closeness of the diner to the theater; the place was steadily filling up and the waitress looked less than ecstatic about that fact, even if it did mean more tips.

 

As Jensen sat down he picked up his menu and ordered ice water from the waitress as she came by. He had sort of got his fill at the movies with the junk food so he was going light with the dinner. He shuddered a bit. "Man, the old guy in bed; that would sort of be a major turn off for me."

 

Jared ordered sweet tea and perused the menu. “What’re you going to do when you’re old? I mean, you’re going to be a really hot older guy, but are you gonna fuck around with guys in their twenties and thirties when you’re, I dunno, sixty?” he asked offhand, paying more attention to the menu than what he was asking. 

 

Jensen smirked as he looked over the menu. "I'm sure I could pull that off. That or I'm sure the people that screw around left and right now will still be here and be my age. I mean, that's assuming I can get it up and stay up by then, of course."

 

“Ah, yeah, I guess so,” Jared murmured quietly, and folded his menu. He sat back, relaxed but oddly not as cheerful as he’d been before. “Knowing you, you’ll mainline Viagra or something and be a walking erection,” he teased, that oddness falling away with the joke.

 

As much sex that Jensen had now he was sure there was a chance his dick would be worn out by then. Didn't mean he wouldn't try, though. "That's my plan."

 

“You’re such an addict. I swear, you should probably go to Sex Addicts Anonymous or something. Your dick is going to pack up your balls and leave you if you don’t quit abusing him,” Jared laughed, kicking Jensen’s feet lightly under the table.

 

"Hey, my dick enjoys itself just as much as I do. And, seriously, I could stop whenever I want," Jensen lied and kicked Jared back gently as the waitress came back. Jensen just ordered a salad and thought it best to leave it at that as he picked up the water she brought back and took a mouthful.

 

“Just some toast and strawberry jam, please,” Jared told the waitress, smiling prettily at her. She snorted as she walked away and Jared looked back over at Jensen, batting his eyelashes. He burst out laughing and propped his feet up on the bench seat across from him, feet framing Jensen’s hips. “Gotta start watching my girlish figure if I wanna fit into that damn dress Ross picked out for me.”

 

"Jesus, this is one of the reasons we have so few women in South Beach," Jensen said as he watched her go and turned back to Jared. "I'm going to have to start dragging you to the gym with me or something," he said as he moved a little and settled back. "I mean, with you not eating like normal I hope Terry realizes he's going to either have to cook or starve."

 

Jared rolled his eyes. “Dude, I just ate half a tub of popcorn, three boxes of gummy worms, nachos, and had a giant Slurpee; if I eat anything else, I’m going to explode. The toast is to settle my stomach because I’ve had too much sugar.” Jared tapped his feet to Jensen’s hips in a faint reprimand. “I’ll still cook and eat like normal, but I’ll have to go jogging for longer or hit the gym and tone rather than keep my muscles firm like this. I might be a guy and dressing in drag, but I wanna look good when I do it, and having giant freaking biceps and shoulders will kill the illusion of the girl I’m playing; I’d look like some gay guy in a dress instead of like Millie.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes. "Jared, you do realize that you will be a gay guy dressed in drag, right?" he joked, before holding up his hand to stop any protest. "I'm kidding; you need to be a pretty girl like you’re a pretty guy, I know." He knew that the actors were really into this stuff; he never took to acting or anything like that but he knew enough people who lived and breathed it to know just how crazy passionate some people could get. He respected it but honestly sometimes the people turned out to be sort of amusing.

 

“Fine, see if I let you in on my dastardly plans!” Jared snorted, lower lip poking out in a mild pout. “And I was so excited about telling you. I was going to get your opinion, but now you’ll just have to see it in action rather than being in on it.”

 

Jensen frowned, matching Jared's pout. "Aww, come on, Princess, even if I promise to behave myself and stop teasing you?" 

 

“Nope, you’re just going to have to wait and see. But, if your eyes fall out of your head, then you’ve got to be front row at the play.” Jared folded his arms over his chest, completely serious. “And I will be watching, so there’s no way you’ll be able to lie about it.”

 

Jensen raised an eyebrow. "Be mean; see if I care," he said with a frown. "But, alright; front row, opening night. I'll even wave," he added as he leaned back and stretched a little.

 

At that, Jared went from pouting to full-on beaming and brilliant smiles, bouncing in his seat. “You’re gonna love it, Jen. It’s gonna be awesome!”


	7. Promises, Ecstasy and Realization ( Part I )

The night had started out kind of slow but as it wore on, more people had come into the bar and soon enough it was a normal and busy night. The best kind, if you asked Jensen, between the fact that the day went faster when he was busy than when he was standing around, plus the fact that more people meant more tips. He was on his game, just like any other night, and moved off to the side for a second to get a drink from his water bottle, moving past one of the other guys behind the bar.

 

Walking into the bar seemed relatively easy compared to the walk over—most of it had been spent blushing and talking himself into actually following through with his plan. Jared paused at the door and took a deep breath, smoothed the short skirt down over his hips, checking to make sure it covered his ass enough, before pushing the door open and stepping inside.

 

Jared paused just inside the door and took a moment to take in his surroundings, the dark brown wig he wore curling around his naked lower back and teasing at his bared hipbones. The outfit Jared had chosen was a pale pink, knitted top and miniskirt. 

 

The top ended just below his ‘breasts’, which he’d fashioned with a water bra and jelly inserts and enhanced with makeup to give the illusion of cleavage, and left him naked to the hips where the knitted skirt clung to the rounded curve of his ass, stopping just below his groin. He’d been happy to find a pair of pink panties with a tuck so that he wouldn’t have the embarrassing bulge of cock in his pretty pink thong. Jared had shaved his legs and pulled on a pair of pantyhose—Jesus, how did women stand those!—and finished off the outfit with a pair of strappy pink four-inch heels. They made his calves look fucking sexy, if he did say so himself.

 

Makeup, however, had been the easiest part of Jared’s costume, which he blamed on spending so many years in theater, though he’d obviously gone with a lighter hand. Smudged black eyeliner gave his tip-tilted eyes a sexy cast, edged just barely in pink shadow. Glossy pink lipstick made his mouth look full and wet and kissable, and just the faintest hint of blush rounded off the look. 

 

Was he nervous? Hell fucking yes.

 

Slowly—sexily, Jared thought—he made his way to the bar and perched delicately on one of the stools, fluttering his lashes coyly at one of the bartenders, though he hadn’t seen Jensen yet. “Scotch and soda, please,” he said in a soft, slightly husky voice. 

 

Jensen turned around to head back to the bar to get more orders. He licked his lips and threw the bottle out as he reached the closest customer. He took the man's order and stared to pour his drink when he caught Jared out of the corner of his eye and did a complete double take, dropping the bottle which hit the bar but landed just right so it didn't spill. He pressed his lips together and shook his head, very confused as he set the drink down and walked away before anyone could order anything else. 

 

He just moved around the bar, taking another break—who the fuck was going to tell him not to?—and headed around to meet Jared, eyes still wide with shock. Jessie just stared at him from behind the bar but Jensen ignored him.

 

"Holy shit, you weren't even joking." Jensen was a little surprised that Jared had gone far beyond anything Jensen could imagine. He’d seen drag all the time but seeing his best friend in drag was an all-new level of weird, honestly. Jared looked hot though, just the idea of him showing off that much skin got his attention. "You make a great woman," he said, meaning it as a compliment. "Are you wearing a thong?" 

 

Jared laughed and nodded his head, dropping his elbows on the bar to lean forward. He had to be more careful since the leather seats felt slicker against the pantyhose and knitted skirt. “Yeah, and it’s more comfortable than I thought it would be. Do you like it?” he asked, leaning back and dropping his arms to his sides to encompass his outfit. “Erin helped me pick it out and told me to wear this one when I auditioned.”

 

"Yeah, I do, actually; you look really good." Jensen sat down at the bar to join Jared. "Man, you don't do anything half way, do you?" he asked with a smile, because he hadn't expected Jared to go to such great lengths. He seriously took his acting to heart. Jensen honestly wasn't used to someone being that passionate; it was kind of cool.

 

“Kind of comes from living my craft, Jen,” Jared responded with a wide smile, pink, slick lips stretched invitingly. “Besides, it’s easier to get used to wearing dresses if I wear them. Though,” Jared looked down at his outfit and blushed, “it’s not really so much a dress as a scrap of material.”

 

Jensen laughed and shrugged. "Yeah, well, I think every guy in the place is checking you out. Actually, that guy walked past you twice just to get a better look." He smirked, motioning behind Jared to a little blonde with his eyes glued to Jared's ass.

 

The blush darkened and Jared ducked his head, shifting uncomfortably in his seat which just made the skirt slide up a bit. “Dude, don’t embarrass me,” he said awkwardly and slid from the stool, turning so that his back was to the bar and his legs were turned to the side, heels hooked into the bottom rung of Jensen’s seat. “A prince would have gotten up and stood behind me so that twinky blondes wouldn’t stare at my ass.”

 

Jared was cute when he blushed so Jensen made him blush as often as he could; Jared made it pretty easy sometimes. "Well, if you want to get used to being a woman, then you need to get used to the attention. I promise, though, if anyone tries to slip something into your drink I'll beat the shit out of them, okay?" If someone did start with Jared, Jensen would happily kick their ass.

 

Jared grinned wide, though a blush still pinked his cheeks. “If anyone comes up and tries to hit on me, I’ll send them right over to you. Vet them for me, if you want—you did promise to find me a good guy. And, you’d better punch them if they ask if you’re my pimp.”

 

"You got it," Jensen promised with a grin. "I haven't found anyone good enough for you, so it might take me awhile." A lot of the guys in South Beach were dicks, they tended to be twinks or dicks and he wasn't setting Jared up with an asshole.

 

“I’m sure there’s someone that’s not going to treat me like dirt, Jensen. You might have your sights set too high, you know?” Jared reached out and stroked a manicured hand down Jensen’s arm, smiling wryly. “They don’t have to be princes. Just someone not too ugly, who has a nice sense of humor, and won’t be ashamed of me.”

 

"Aw, Jared, I think we might have to work on your self-esteem first," Jensen said almost sadly. "There isn't anything about you to be ashamed of." He hoped Jared realized that. Jack did a number on Jared and it upset Jensen because Jared was an awesome guy and he didn't deserve to be treated like that. "Besides, maybe your expectations are too low, ever think of that?"

 

Jared chuckled softly and shook his head. “I’ve already had a big romance with all the trimmings. I can’t have that twice, you know? I’m good with just being with someone who wants to be with me.”

 

"If you guys love each other, though, the romance will follow." Jensen shrugged. "Besides, whether your prince starts out as a frog or a mouse, the princess always gets the happy ending, remember?" he teased.

 

That drew a louder laugh from Jared and he relaxed into his seat a bit more. “I think my tiara is a bit tarnished, Jen. I’ll be happy with companionship, really. Just someone who wants me,” he said and then slid down off of his seat, straightening his skirt. “So, now I’ve got to go dance.” He winked and hurried away towards the backstage area without giving Jensen a chance to reply to anything he’d just said.

 

Jensen just watched him go and shook his head. "Way too into character," he mumbled to himself as he rolled his eyes and got up, taking Jared's glass with him back behind the bar. He fell back into the motions easily enough and started taking orders and filling them.

 

Three performers went up and came back down before a stout little man in far too much orange to be legal waddled out onto the stage. “Ladies and gents!” he announced, catching the attention of most of the bar crowd. “Tonight, we’ve got a treat for you; a young lady who wants to try out for our modest little stage. We’ll agree to hire her based on your applause, so please give ‘Jessica’ your undivided attention.” That said, the little man waddled off and snaky music started flowing out of the speakers.

 

The stage went dark and the house lights went down to give Jessica the illusion of privacy, and then a spotlight broke through the dark, lighting up the figure on the stage. The music flipped from snaky and sensuous to something more upbeat and pop-music-ish. Jared bounced and sashayed across the stage, hips swaying and long legs on blatant display. His firm little ass bounced as he moved, turned, and shimmied, the skirt riding up to give a much better look at his ass, the pink band of his panties teasingly peeking out when he bent slightly and rotated his hips. 

 

Again, the customers soon became second to Jared as he came out on stage. Jensen leaned against the bar and soon enough everyone in the place had their eyes on Jared. Jensen knew Jared was an actor but he’d never really seen him perform. He had seen him on stage a few times but it was before they had met so Jensen hadn't known him yet. He watched, eyes glued on his friend and a smile on his lips that spoke volumes. Jared really was one of a kind and he tended to show that more and more the longer Jensen spent time with him.

 

When the skirt that fit tightly around Jared's hips rose up, most of the bar, if not all, cheered and Jensen was one of them though, he would never admit it. He would also never admit he got hard watching Jared either because, just no. He really enjoyed the show though because on top of everything else Jared really was good and he moved on stage like a man who knew he was worth the attention and that alone was hot.

 

The club wasn’t one that did strip shows, but then with the way Jared was dancing, strip shows were too blatant. What Jared was doing was enticement, teasing, working the crowd by giving them a peek at what they couldn’t have. He moved fluidly through the routine, all sass and confidence, and whenever he looked out over the crowd, his eyes instantly went to Jensen, grinning proudly.

 

By the end of the number, the roar of applause and catcalls was nearly deafening, drowning out the music that was pounding through the speakers. Jared flushed prettily and smiled as he finished his routine, winking once at Jensen before turning his attention to some of the men at the front of the stage that were calling out to him and waving their hands. Jared laughed and walked over, crouched down daintily, and gave out a couple of kisses on the cheek, leaving his lipstick smeared just slightly. 

 

The stout little man that had introduced Jared’s act waddled back out on stage and grinned so wide that it nearly split his face, gesturing to Jared and amping up the crowd even higher. He mimed not being able to hear and then waved Jared over, shaking his hand and pressing a kiss on his wrist, making a thumbs-up at the crowd before escorting Jared off stage.

 

Anyone could easily tell that Jared was a hit at the bar. The crowd normally got pumped up but this was bordering on insane. It was a good thing and Jensen couldn't help but grin as he watched Jared and heard the reactions of the men around him. He laughed when the announcer gave the thumbs-up, as if there were any doubts here? He nodded and gave Jared a thumbs-up as he looked over at him, the smile not leaving his face. 

 

Jensen shook his head and, as Jared left the stage, he went back to the other men at the bar, filling orders and getting a drink for himself when he finally got another minute between orders. One of the guys was on break and another just took off for the bathroom so Jensen was holding down the bar for the time being, not that he minded.

 

The crowd quieted down to the usual dull roar and laughter and comments about the pretty new dancer swirled around the bar. The noise level went back up, however, when Jared made his way through, laughing and blushing while taking the time to gently flirt as he made his way towards the bar.

 

By the time he made it, Jared flopped into a seat that a guy gladly gave up for him, and leaned his elbows on the bar. “Jensen!” he called out over the crowd, trying to catch his friend’s attention. He rose up off the seat a bit, trying to see over heads and around bodies, and then dropped back down into his seat, oblivious to the small group clustering up at a table directly behind him, all of them ogling his ass. “Jensen!”

 

Jensen was finishing up and glad as fuck when Jessie got his ass back behind the bar to help. He heard Jared call out to him and turned as he was filling up the last drink for one of the waiters. He nodded to Jared to let him know he heard him and then handed the drink over and put the bottle back. Heading over to Jared again, Jensen had a huge grin on his face. "Dude, you have fans," he teased as he leaned over the bar and gave Jared a kiss on the cheek. "You were amazing, seriously."

 

“Don’t tease me, Jen,” Jared pouted playfully and pulled Jensen in and placed a loud, smacking kiss on his cheek, leaving behind a smeared pink kiss mark. 

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "I'm not," he protested; he really did think that Jared was great on stage and he had enjoyed the show.

 

“But, I think you’re right about the fans.” Jared opened his hand and let a wad of napkins fan out on the bar. “I’ve got so many phone numbers that I don’t even know who was who. I might get a date or two out of this whole thing.”

 

"Well good, maybe one will be your prince, huh?" Jensen teased as he wiped the lipstick off his cheek and leaned against the bar. "Want something to drink?" he asked. "On the house now that you work here, you know." 

 

“Just some water; those lights are fucking hot.” Jared beamed and folded his arms on the bar, content to just sit there a little longer. “Don’t know about a prince, though. I found one and now he’s my best friend, so maybe just a date or two.”

 

Jensen looked back at Jared a second and now it was his turn to blush but he turned around to grab a glass. He filled the glass with ice and opened a bottle of water, pouring it in as well before handing it over. "Well hell, a few dates is worth it." 

 

Jared took a long pull of the water and sighed as he set the glass down, contentment shadowing his eyes. “God, that’s awesome,” he sighed and licked his lips, making his lipstick shine. “Hey, when do you get off? I’m gonna beg for a ride home. I don’t know if I can walk all the way back in these heels. My feet ache.”

 

"About forty-five minutes; I won't make you beg for a ride, just pay me back in sexual favors," Jensen teased, raising his eyebrow as another guy reached for his arm to get his attention. He took the guy’s order and pulled away to pour the drink and set it down before turning his attention back to Jared. "High heels really are cruel, or, at least, they look cruel." 

 

“Thanks, Jen.” Jared’s smile turned fond and he reached out, rubbing away the lipstick smear Jensen had missed. “You really are a prince. Now, go back to work,” he teased and took his glass of water and slid off of the seat, sashaying off to flirt lightly with several of the bar patrons so that he wouldn’t get Jensen in trouble for ignoring customers.

 

Jensen went back to work and was happy that the crowd was in an even better mood now than they were before. People gave tips a lot easier when they weren't pissy for some reason.

 

~*~

 

 

The rest of the night pretty much flew by with so many people, now that everyone's breaks were done and they were behind the bar again. When his shift finally ended, Jensen grabbed his jacket and headed out to find Jared among the rest of the crowd.

 

When he found Jared, he was in a booth with a pair of guys, both well-muscled and broader across the shoulders than Jared was, with thick necks that strained at the collars of their tee shirts. One was tipping a glass to Jared’s mouth, coaxing him to drink, while the other watched avidly. As Jensen was walking up, Jared opened his mouth and let the guy feed him the drink, wincing at the burn of alcohol once the glass was removed.

 

“My prince!” Jared crowed and scrambled out of the booth, stumbling slightly and giggling, and all but fell against Jensen. “My friends were drinking with me. Wanna come? Oh, wait, no; you’re taking me home, aren’t you?” He sounded fuzzy and unsure, and the guys at the table looked really displeased that Jared was all but hanging off of Jensen.

 

Jensen watched Jared carefully. He turned back to glare at the guys. "Yeah, I'm ready to get out of here. You okay?" he asked as he turned back to his friend.

 

“Yes, I wanna ride you home. I mean, I wanna ride with you and go home.” Jared giggled and slid his arms around Jensen’s neck, leaning in. “I’m horny, Jen,” he murmured into Jensen’s ear. “Need to get outta here before I get too hard or I’m not gonna stay tucked and my fucking cock will be on display. Hmm, maybe I could get a blowjob like that…” he said thoughtfully, absently nuzzling Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen shuddered a little and leaned against Jared. He put his arm around Jared's waist and moved to get them to the back door. Jensen's car was around the back and he all but ignored the two men. He had no proof that they gave Jared anything but the thought crossed his mind. He knew how his boss was, though, and shit like that always just went away unless someone got hurt. "That an invitation?" Jensen smirked as he led Jared towards the door as best he could.

 

“Would you let me suck your dick if it was?” Jared asked baldly, tipping his head back enough to look at Jensen’s profile. “Because, I really wanna suck your dick, Jen; wanna feel you fuck my mouth, God,” he moaned and leaned back in, nibbling along the shell of Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen's mouth went dry because seeing Jared like he had been tonight had left Jensen hard most of the night. "Are you kidding me? Watching you all night, I wanted to bend you over the bar and fuck you right here," he said, though his tone was more light than serious. He also wasn't expressing the fact that he didn't like the other guys being all over Jared. It made him feel… he didn't know. Jensen wasn't used to ever feeling jealousy so he just filed it under being protective of Jared, which he obviously was.

 

“Yeah? We can do that. Take me home, Jen, bend me over the end of my bed and fuck me while I’m still dressed up?” Jared asked, breathing hotly against Jensen’s ear, stumbling a little bit as they reached the back door. “Just push my panties to the side and fuck me like that.”

 

Pushing the door open to let them out, Jensen held tightly to Jared as they walked. He really wanted to but then the thought flickered in his mind that Jared may have been slipped something, in which case this wasn't Jared talking, or then again it could be. "Jared, did those two guys give you anything?" he asked as they reached the car.

 

“Alcohol, lots of alcohol. Um,” Jared stopped, frowned, and then held up a four fingers. “Four drinks, really nasty, but they said they wanted to show me a good time and I’d hurt their feelings if I didn’t drink with them.” Jared leaned back against Jensen’s car, all liquid grace and sensual smiles. “Don’t wanna talk about them, Jen. Wanna go home and fuck. Or stand right here and fuck. Or in your car, in the back of the bar or… just, fuck, ‘m horny.”

 

Jensen frowned and sighed as he opened Jared's door and helped him in. "Believe me I want to, but I'm worried that they gave you something. You might not be feeling the same way if they had just given you alcohol. Sounds like they slipped you some E." He moved to get in on his own side.

 

Jared pulled the door closed behind him and slouched down in his seat, skirt riding up and revealing the crotch of his panties, tented out by his balls, and then Jared pulled the skirt up higher, around his hips, and looked down at the head of his cock peeking out of the top of his panties. “We’ve had sex before, Jen, and I still want it,” he murmured, a hand cupping his arousal and pressing it firmly down. “Just didn’t ask because I didn’t think you’d want me again.”

 

Jensen eyed Jared a moment. "Jared, I love how your ass feels around my dick; I don't care how many times we've done it." Besides, this time he wouldn't have to share it with Terry which was certainly a plus. He didn't normally ever have sex with the same person a second time but Jared was his best friend and it wasn't like it was weird, right? He smirked and moved to lean over closer to Jared, taking his hard on in his hand. "So, can you wait until we get home or do you need something to hold you over until we get there?" he asked, breathing into Jared's ear.

 

“God, g-get me home, Jen. ‘m gonna burst if you don’t get me home,” Jared panted, head tipped back against the head rest while his hand snuck over into Jensen’s lap and kneaded at the rock-hard erection in Jensen’s jeans. “Please, Jen, God, want you.”

 

Jensen's breath hitched and he knew he wasn't going to make it home. He was ready to bend Jared over the hood of the car and fuck him silly. He thrust up into Jared’s hand, his body taking the lead as he ran a tongue down Jared's neck before forcing himself to pull away to start the car.

 

Jared shivered and pulled his hand back, wanting to get his hands all over Jensen but still in control of his mind enough to know that touching now would end up getting them into an accident. But, that still didn’t kill any of the arousal that heated up Jared’s blood, didn’t even dent it a little bit. Instead, Jared settled for touching himself; hands sliding over his belly, up under his bra to play with his nipples, and then down into his panties to tease himself. “Fuck, ‘m goin’ outta my mind.” He sucked two fingers into his mouth and then eagerly slid them into his panties, gasping as he pressed them inside. 

 

Jensen groaned as he took in what Jared was doing. "Christ, Jared, I'm gonna explode just watching you," he said as he pulled out onto the street and headed towards Jared's place. They weren't too far away but that didn't matter, it was still too long. Jensen reached down to adjust himself because his dick was so hard and pressing against his zipper that it was driving him out of his mind. He was driving though, so he had to at least behave himself until they got to Jared's place.

 

“Need you, Jen,” Jared gasped breathily, his hips rocking down into his hand while the other hand teased his nipple. “Fuck me against the car when we get there, then fuck me again in my bed, and then I’m gonna fuck you.”

 

"God, I want that, too," Jensen answered and bit his bottom lip, his dick hard and begging. He tried to keep his eyes off Jared and on the road. "Christ, you keep that up I'm going to have to fuck you on the side of the road." 

 

“A-almost home, Jesus fuck, almost, almost,” Jared panted, eyes closed and lips parted as he gasped for breath, hips rolling a bit faster now, though he never once touched his dick. He pried his eyes open to see how far they were, and it took a few seconds for it to register through the fog of lust eating him alive. “Fucking Christ,” he swore, trying to spread his legs more but unable to get them far enough to do much good.

 

Jensen moved quickly through the streets, it was late so it didn't really matter. He pulled up in front of Jared place a few minutes later. Parking the car, Jensen moved over to capture Jared's lips with his own, his hands roaming down Jared's body and tugging at his nipples. "Watching you play with yourself, Jared; hottest fucking thing I have ever seen," he groaned as he pulled away and moved to get out of the car.

 

With a whimper, Jared pulled his fingers free and got out of the car, toddling around to the front. “Jen, please,” he begged and put his hands on the hood of the car, bent over with his ass up in the air, offering and pleading. “Can’t—can’t wait anymore; ‘m goin’ nuts.”

 

Meeting Jared in the front, Jensen came up behind Jared and pressed his body into him. He reached down and his hand went up Jared's skirt and under his panties, pushing them off to the side. He kissed and bit Jared’s back and shoulder as he undid his belt and zipper, freeing his dick. Jared bent his knees a bit, leaning them against the bumper of the car and reached back with one hand, gripping Jensen’s ass and pulling him close. “Fuck, Jen, empty without you in me,” he moaned, tightening his grip on Jensen’s ass cheek, tipping his own hips back desperately and hissing as the zipper scraped against his oversensitive skin. Jensen dropped his pants, not caring if anyone was watching. He spit in his hand, trying the best he could not to hurt Jared. He pulled Jared's cheeks apart and pushed his dick against Jared's entrance. He nudged in, trying not to fuck right into Jared and rip him apart. He eased in, going as slow as he could stand.

 

Jared sobbed desperately, gripping Jensen’s ass tighter. “Not g-gonna break. Fucking fuck me,” he demanded, pushing back and taking Jensen in a little deeper. He gasped and shivered and made desperate noises in the back of his throat, unable to speak beyond long vowels and panting breath.

 

Jensen gripped either of Jared's hips and forced his way in until he settled deep inside of Jared's tight, hot little hole. He moaned and held still for a second to adjust and also give Jared the same time. "T-tight, Jared, s-so fucking tight, love it," he whined as he moved his hips back only to jerk forward again, setting a needy, quick pace, opening Jared wider with each thrust as his heart beat faster and his body shook with pleasure.

 

The smack of skin was loud, accompanied by their harsh breaths and gasping cries, the ocean playing the background music. Jared cried out and tried to meet Jensen’s thrusts, reveling in the burn of not enough lube or prep, the pounding of Jensen’s cock inside him, the slap of hips to his bare ass. His cock drooled and soaked the front of his panties, dribbling down to spot the hood of Jensen’s car.

 

Jensen's hand snaked around so he could pull at Jared's nipple, tugging it until it was hard and sharp between his fingers. His other hand moved down inside the panties and found Jared's cock, pumping it in time with the harsh thrusts of his hips pounding in and out of Jared, needy and wanting. His breath was harsh, rough, and he couldn't get enough of Jared. His scent filled Jensen’s nose and his taste danced over his tongue as it slipped over Jared's skin.

 

“Jen!” Jared cried out, orgasm slamming into him unprepared. He shook and shivered with it, muscles clenching and clamping down around Jensen’s thrusting cock, his seed spilling over Jensen’s fist, over the hood of the car, and dribbling down to the pavement.

 

Jensen growled out Jared's name as Jared's body clenched around his dick, milking him for everything he had. Their cries mixed with moans of pleasure as he filled Jared until his come was running back out again. He took several deep breaths, his hands still around Jared’s hips as he collapsed on his back, trying to catch his breath. "Holy fuck," he mumbled. 

 

Jared panted, arms buckling below him, and his upper body dropping on the hood of the car beneath Jensen’s added weight. “Christ, Jen,” he breathed, sliding shaky hands back to grip Jensen’s hips, holding him still. His heart was still pounding and whatever the guys at the bar had put in his drink was still humming through his veins. His cock still ached even though he’d just come. “God, ‘m still horny,” he gasped out, flushed cheek pressed to the warm steel of Jensen’s car. 

 

Jensen laughed softly. "Yeah, that's E; you're going to be like that for at least two hours," he mumbled into Jared's skin as he pulled back. He wasn't sure if he was going to be able to keep up with Jared without some help on his side but he could try at least. If anyone stood a chance it was Jensen. "Come on, let’s go inside," he said but made no move to pull up his pants or part ways from Jared.

 

“Feels good like this, though,” Jared grumbled but reluctantly released Jensen’s hips and pushed himself up onto his hands again. The come sluggishly making its way down his thighs was rapidly cooling. The faint breeze chilled it against his skin and left it feeling a little gross. 

 

When Jensen didn’t move, though, Jared peeked over his shoulder at him, head cocked and a little knowing grin curving his mouth. “I don’t think we can walk up the steps and into the house with you still in me, Jen,” he teased, eyes hooded and trailing over Jensen’s disheveled appearance, licking glossy lips hungrily.

 

Jensen laughed and pulled himself up and out of Jared with a slight wet sound. He reached down and pulled his jeans back into place and fixed his zipper. "I think I got come all over your skirt," he joked as he tried to fix his clothes a little but some of his come had dripped down on his pants and he wasn't really that bothered with it.

 

“That’s okay; I got come all over the hood of your car,” Jared said with a wide, naughty smile as he straightened and pushed away from the car. He fixed his thong, though it was wet and cold and felt really gross, but he wasn’t about to walk around—even just to go into the house—in a knitted skirt without something to hide his junk. Jared pulled the skirt back down around his hips and wobbled as he started toward the house. “I’ll wash your car tomorrow. Wanna fuck right now.”


	8. Promises, Ecstasy and Realization ( Part II )

Jensen laughed and followed Jared towards the house. "I'll help you if you promise to do it naked." He grinned as they reached the door. He didn't really care about the car; there had been more than come on it before and it lived. Besides, it was Jared.

 

“I’ll take you up on that if you promise I get to fuck you after.” Jared grinned over his shoulder and opened the door, leading Jensen inside past the couch where Terry and Misha were making out and down the hallway to his bedroom.

 

Jensen grinned and shook his head. "Jared, you can fuck me anytime you want. I’ve seen that monster of a thing you got hiding under your skirt," he teased as he passed the pair on the couch and followed to Jared's room. As they walked past Terry's room, Jensen had an idea and went inside a moment, grabbing something from Terry's nightstand before rejoining Jared in his room.

 

Jared stripped the pink top off over his head and tossed it carelessly aside and then untied the skirt, dropping it to the floor around his high heels. He flopped down on the bed and unbuckled the shoes, letting them drop to the floor before kicking them under the bed and out of the way. The pantyhose had gone by the wayside as soon as Jared had gotten off stage; they were too uncomfortable to keep wearing.

 

“Do I want to know what you went into Terry’s room for?” Jared asked as he unbuckled the bra and leaned forward, letting the jelly breasts fall into the bra cups before setting them aside on the nightstand. He stood again and his fingers played with the strings holding the scrap of material that made up his thong before peeling the wet, sticky panties down his hips, leaving them in a crumpled wad of pink silk on the floor.

 

Jensen watched Jared a moment and shrugged. "That depends; how much do you trust me?" he asked as he kicked his shoes off and then looked at Jared with some interest. He knew people that dressed in drag but he had never seen it this hands-on and up close before.

 

At that, Jared blinked and cocked his head. “Dude, you’re my best friend; I trust you with anything,” he said, as though it had been common knowledge and Jensen might be slightly dense for not knowing it. “What is it?”

 

Jensen pulled a pair of cuffs from his pocket. "I didn't get to use many toys on you last time," he said with an innocent look on his face. "Besides," he continued, "I'm not all hopped up on something so I need a little more recovery time than the amount of time it took me to pull my pants back up." He reached Jared and ran a hand down his chest, playing with his nipple a bit. "Making you beg will get me there, though."

 

Jared unconsciously arched into the fingers playing with his nipple and bit his lip to keep from moaning. Now that Jensen had reminded him, the pulsing ache in his dick was more noticeable. “Then I guess I’d better get on the bed and let you torment me,” he said with a wink and moved away, crawling up on the bed slowly, giving Jensen ample time to appreciate his ass and the streaks of drying come running down his thighs.

 

Watching as Jared all but slunk seductively up onto the bed, Jensen's body did start to react but he still wanted to torture Jared sweetly for a little while. He stripped his shirt and pants off, licking his lips as he eyed Jared's body and come streaked ass as he lay down. He moved over to his friend and easily put the cuffs around his wrists and putting them through the slats of the head board. "Mmm," he ran his hand down Jared's body again, "Going to make sure we both really enjoy this."

 

“You always do,” Jared sighed, arching up into the hand sliding down his back. “I jerked off for weeks just remembering that first night, though I conveniently forgot that Terry had been there.” He flushed with embarrassment at admitting to that, though he wasn’t ashamed of it. “And earlier, that’s totally going in my spank bank.”

 

He moved between Jared's legs and spread them enough so he could kneel between them. Getting up on his knees, Jensen licked his way up Jared's spine and moaned as he bit Jared's shoulder and then moved to his neck, doing the same thing. "That makes two of us. I've wanted you to myself since that night," he confessed.

 

Jared gasped and arched back, trying to get closer to Jensen, needing to feel all that hot skin pressed against his own. “God, Jen, why didn’t you say anything?” he groaned, tugging on the cuffs, testing them.

 

Jensen’s teeth dug into Jared's skin, leaving in his wake a small but deep purple bruise. "You’re my best friend, Jared; couldn't risk it fucking us up," he confessed softly. Besides, after that night with Terry, Jensen’d never expected to see Jared again and he was sort of taken back when he had.

 

The muscles in Jared’s back and arms strained as he pulled at the cuffs and tried to press himself against Jensen. “G-good answer,” he panted, rolling his head down to bare more of his neck for Jensen’s teeth. “Fuck, not, not gonna mess us up, Jen; I swear to Christ,” he mewled and started trying to shove his knees under him, to get closer to Jensen. Jensen sucked on Jared's neck hard, nodding his head to indicate he agreed, before letting go and moving down to nudge Jared's legs apart further. Within seconds he buried his tongue inside Jared's already open and stretched hole. He wanted to make his friend scream and beg and he loved the taste of Jared in his mouth and on his lips. He moaned deep in his chest as he reached down to pull Jared's cheeks apart to give him better access.

 

All the work Jared had put into getting up to his knees was almost ruined at the first press of Jensen’s tongue. Jared cried out and his body went tight and his spine arched almost painfully, hips thrusting back against Jensen’s mouth messily. “Jensen, God, oh fuck, Jensen,” he babbled, hands balled up into fists. He tipped his head back as far as he could, mouth open and gasping. 

 

Jensen retracted his tongue and then shoved it back into Jared's hole, fucking him deep and hard. His hand came down and rubbed up between Jared's legs and cupped his balls, rolling them between his fingers, keeping his attention on Jared's hole. He added just a tiny bit of pressure to Jared's balls, making sure his friend wouldn't come just yet.

 

“P-please,” Jared gasped, writhing and squirming against the strong grip holding his ass cheeks apart. “Jen, fuck, please, please, fuck me.” He made small, hurt sounds in the back of his throat, skin flushing with warmth, desire driving him nuts. The lustful fog that curled in Jared’s head surged down through his veins, lighting him up, burning through him like a wildfire. “Please, Jen, God, please! A-anything, I’ll—just, please!”

 

Jensen pulled away just enough to speak; his dick was hard now. "Christ, Jared, you have no idea how hot you are when you beg," he gasped. "I'm not ready to give up hearing it just yet, though." He pushed two fingers into Jared's body and scissored them, knowing that Jared didn't need to be opened up but wanting to do it anyway. He pushed in rough and sought out Jared's prostate, stabbing with his fingers several times before adding a third.

 

“Oh God, oh fuck, Jen, please!” Jared begged, muscles tense and aching with the need to have Jensen inside him again. “Give you a-anything, please, please, oh God, Jensen, please! N-need you; God, I’m goin’ nuts.”

 

Jensen chuckled softly. "Anything?" he asked, his voice dripping with the ideas swimming in his head. His fingers kept up their work as he looked up towards Jared again.

 

“Anything, just fucking fuck me, Jen, please!” Jared whined, rocking as much as he could backward onto Jensen’s probing fingers. “God, please, I—fuck, I’ll give you w-whatever you want!”

 

"Will you get ‘Princess’ tattooed on your ass, baby?" Jensen asked as he kissed Jared's right ass cheek before licking the same spot. "Right about there?" He had been teasing Jared about just that for about the last three months but Jared had refused. At this rate, though, Jensen didn't think Jared was going to refuse him anything. He got up and pulled his fingers free, dick hard, full and leaking as he aimed it easily, nudged Jared's hole but not yet breaching him until he promised.

 

“Yes, God, I’ll—I’ll get the t-tattoo,” Jared agreed breathlessly, trying to push back on Jensen’s cock but he didn’t have any more leverage; the damn cuffs held him off just enough that he couldn’t get more than a little pressure, which wasn’t enough to pull Jensen inside of him. “Please, Jen, oh fucking Christ, I swear to God, I’ll get the tattoo if you just fuck me!” Jensen grabbed Jared's hips to keep him in place before shoving in fast and rough. He took up a much more brutal pace than he had outside with Jared bent over the hood of his car. He pulled almost all the way out only to slam right back into Jared again, hard, aiming for his prostate with each thrust.

 

Words eluded Jared at that point, his usually impressive vocabulary broken down to a series of drawn out, hard consonants. The hard pace turned Jared’s crank like nobody’s business, leaving his dick drooling and his ass clenching at the hot, hard cock ramming into him, punching his breath from his lungs with each thrust. Jensen reached around and took Jared firmly in his fist. He began pumping him in time with his thrusts. He ensured to hit Jared's prostate, giving him double the pleasure between his dick and his prostate. Jensen groaned loudly, Jared's name on his lips, and jerked, falling in a steady, harsh rhythm.

 

Perhaps it was the drug he’d unknowingly ingested, or maybe it was just coincidence; whatever it was, Jared didn’t particularly care. The perfection of how his and Jensen’s bodies met, clashed, and joined; Jared was suddenly and painfully aware that he’d never want anyone but Jensen again. It was a terrible and wonderful revelation, but one that Jared had to keep to himself—not like that was a problem; the thought had faded almost as soon as it had struck, lost in the blinding pleasure racking his body, tightening his balls with impending orgasm. 

 

Jensen kissed, sucked, and licked every part of Jared's body that he could reach, moaning as he did so. Never in his life had he tasted someone so sweet or seen someone so beautiful. He dropped his head to rest between Jared's shoulder blades. He bit his bottom lip around a whimper as his body shook and jerked. He fought off the orgasm creeping up his spine, wanting it to last as long as he could.

 

Jared choked and gasped, teeth gritted together as his body tightened and burned, passion eating him alive. He burned all the way down to his toes, belly and balls tight with impending orgasm. He tried to choke out a warning, but it got caught in his throat. He came with a low moan, shuddering hard as he stripped the sheets with short, thick bursts of come. A ragged, low cry escaped from the very pit of Jensen's belly as he felt Jared coming apart around his cock. He came hard, pleasure ripping through his body as he exploded, filling Jared up completely; wet, hot and sticky. Wave after wave of pleasure hit him until he was spent and dropped down to Jared's side, trying to catch his breath.

 

“Un-fucking-believable,” Jared panted, knees sliding out from beneath him, leaving him lying in a puddle of his own making. “Doin’ that again. Soon. Fuck,” he groaned, tugging weakly at the cuffs that pinned his arms above his head.

 

Jensen blinked and reached up to undo to the cuffs; they didn't need a key but you had to at least be able to reach the clip. He reached over to rub Jared's shoulders to ease any stiffness. "Yeah, tell me about it; holy shit." 

 

Jared rubbed his wrists and then rolled over, slotting himself along Jensen’s side, head pillowed on his friend’s shoulder. “Thank you, for getting to me when you did and getting me out of there.” And, he was still hard, but so worn out that he was seriously thinking of just cuddling Jensen to sleep and praying that it went away. Or, maybe he could cuddle Jensen to sleep and then wake him up in a few hours and fuck him silly. The second plan sounded better and Jared curled an arm around Jensen’s hips, nuzzling closer. 

 

Jensen was content and happy and he settled down at Jared’s side. The buzz running through his head and his veins was starting to slow down. He moved a little and pulled Jared's head more on his chest so he could wrap his arm around him and cuddled him as well. "Don’t mention it, Jared, it’s my job as your Prince Charming, remember?" he teased, though in all honesty those guys were lucky that Jensen hadn't ripped them apart. 

 

“Still, thank you.” Jared nuzzled his cheek against Jensen’s chest and splayed his fingers wide over Jensen’s heart. “I wonder if they really thought I was a girl, because they kept calling me sugar and honey, like I’m a freaking condiment.” Jared’s fingers started drawing little swirls on Jensen’s skin, trailing absently along the cut of his chest, flickering over his nipple faintly, and tracing the lines of his stomach and back up again. “It’s better that they called me that, though; I’d have been pissed off if they tried calling me princess. That’s for you and only you.”

 

Jensen rubbed his hand over Jared's back, his body relaxed. It was a gay bar but those guys seemed pretty up on whatever they were passing out, that or they were just insanely drunk. "Yeah, and I love it," he answered softly as he brushed his cheek against Jared's hair and inhaled his scent. "You know, that reminds me; you now have a date with the tattoo guy on 5th street." 

 

“Oh God,” Jared groaned, turning and hiding his face in Jensen’s chest, cheeks hot with embarrassment. “You’re seriously going to hold me to that? Dude, you’re—God,” he laughed and flicked Jensen’s nipple lightly, “You’re going to be there, and you’re going to tell the guy what the tattoo is gonna be and where it’s going, okay? It’s gonna look like a brand of ownership, I just know it.”

 

Jensen sort of liked how that sounded but he kept it to himself. "Hey, I don't have to come, I'll just pull your pants down the next time I see you. Um, but yeah, sorry, I am holding you to it; it’s just too much to expect me to give up this one," he added because it was perfect; Jensen called Jared princess almost all the time, and even if Jared made a face when Terry and Misha were around like he didn't like it, Jensen knew better.

 

“Oh no, you’re going with me, buster,” Jared said, pushing up on one elbow to grin down at Jensen, flushed and disheveled and looking satisfied. “You get to explain to the tattoo artist and pick the font and the color, because it’s your tattoo, just it’ll be on my ass.”

 

"Alright, fine with me. Just keep in mind that this is me we are talking about so not only will you have Princess tattooed on your ass but you’re allowing me to decide what it looks like." Jensen grinned, evil but still innocent. "Man, you're right; after that I am going to own your ass," he teased, bumping Jared gently.

 

You already do, he thought and then shook his head. Jared chuckled and sprawled over Jensen’s chest comfortably. “You just wanna be able to tell people that you own my ass and have proof to back it up,” he teased and then scraped his teeth over Jensen’s skin, easing the small hurt with his tongue.

 

Jensen gasped softly at the feel of Jared's teeth on his skin. He took a deep breath and wanted to say something… "Hey, Jared?" he asked, but paused a second, shaking the thought away. "Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" he settled on, knowing that it might sound lame but no matter, he did really want to stay here tonight and not in the guest room.

 

“I’d be offended if you tried to leave, dude. I’m keeping you right here so I can wake you up and molest you, and maybe this time I’ll get you to agree to something for me.” Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s chest and had to forcibly remind himself that Jensen wasn’t the kind of guy to get into romantic relationships; Jensen liked to fuck and move on, and just because Jared had begun to realize that Jensen was the one for him didn’t mean Jensen would ever return it.

 

He grinned, glad that Jared wanted him to stay. "Awesome, because I'm comfortable. But, we’ll see about you making me do something for you." Jensen felt more comfortable with Jared than he did anyone else in his life. Jared wasn't just a fuck, he meant something to Jensen; he was his best friend. He didn't want to know just yet what Jared might have in mind, being surprised was better and worse; he was fairly sure that if anyone could get him to agree to something stupid it was Jared.

 

“Oh, baby, are you scared?” Jared teased, laughing. He propped up his head on one hand, elbow resting on the bed, and let his eyes roam over Jensen. They were lying on top of the blankets and both of them were sticky with come and sweat, but Jensen…. Jared’s breath caught in his throat at the sight of his best friend; relaxed, smooth skin that went on for miles, cock soft and spent, nestled in a thatch of dark blonde hair, bowed legs sprawled comfortably on the bed. And freckles. Jesus, Jared wanted to map them out, taste them on his tongue, count them and recount them and name them and spend the rest of his life finding all of them. Fuck, he was further gone than he’d thought.

 

Turning on his side after a moment, Jensen pressed his lips together. "Of you?" He pretended to think about it really hard. "Well, maybe I should be. I mean, I am going to have the word Princess tattooed on your ass. In pink." His eyebrows went up and he couldn't help himself. Normally after sex he was all about getting up and getting out unless he really liked the person. With Jared, though, it was so much different and for good reason; Jensen adored Jared even if he couldn't admit it, not in any serious way. Like Jared had said the last time Jensen had freaked out; they were friends, important but not in love.

 

“I guess I should start thinking of something a little tamer than getting your nipples pierced, then, huh?” Jared asked sweetly, widening his eyes in mock innocence. “Maybe, instead of the nipple piercings, I should just get you to go shopping with me to buy a few more outfits so that I’m not wearing the same three outfits to dance in the club.”

 

"Aw, Jared, you don't have to force me into shopping with you. I'm just like any other guy in South Beach; I live to shop." True, Jensen didn't shop for thongs and skirts on a daily basis but how different could it be? Besides, he was helping to shop for Jared, not himself. "You seem to have a serious kink for nipples, huh?" He knew how much Jared loved to have his played with so he was just putting two and two together. "Guess we'll just have to see how hot you can get me before I start agreeing to stuff, won’t we?" As much as Jensen loved sex, he half wondered if Jared could be the death of him tonight.

 

Jared laughed again and tweaked Jensen’s nipple before skating his hand down Jensen’s side. “Well, my prince, you’ll be happy to learn that this particular princess has all kinds of tricks up his sleeve. I can make you come so hard you’ll feel like the top of your head is going to come off. And teasing; baby, give me five minutes and I’ll have you begging me to fuck you.”

 

Jensen had been around the block a few hundred times, so it would take a lot to surprise him or have him begging. Though, he loved the idea of having Jared turning him into a mess. He moved closer to Jared, pressing his body against his friend's. "Do you, now?" he asked, leaning forward and catching Jared's lips with his own. He loved the idea of learning all of Jared's kinks and tricks. The kiss itself was affectionate, loving in its own way. "We'll see about that," he added as he pulled away and kissed Jared's forehead, eyelids and nose with a feather soft touch.

 

God, Jensen was going to break his heart, he just knew it. Jared sighed and basked in the gentle affection, gulping it down to store it up for when it went away. He knew, intellectually, that Jensen was probably treating him so sweetly because they were friends, best friends, but his stupid heart wouldn’t listen to his head. “You’re making me feel like a princess, treating me so sweet,” he murmured softly, a smile bracketing his mouth. He opened his eyes once he was sure what he felt wouldn’t bleed through and grinned wider. “Now it’s my turn to treat you like a prince.”

 

He was lost in the closeness and the affection. Jensen slept with someone and then he jumped out of bed so fast that the guy's head normally spun. To fuck and then hold Jared, kiss him and feel that affection in return was something he had missed, something deep in his heart that he wanted but refused to let himself have. "Whole night has been a treat, baby; thought the screaming would have told you that much."

 

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes for a long, silent minute and then flattened his hand over Jen’s face and shoved him over, laughing, trying to break the mood before Jensen started running again. “You just wait; you haven’t heard screaming yet.” Jared rolled over on top of Jensen, settling comfortably against his chest, legs entangled. “I’ll make you scream yourself hoarse. How does that sound?”

 

Lying on his back with Jared pressed so tightly against him, Jensen wasn't sure where he ended and Jared began. Jensen let his head fall back as he looked up at Jared. "Christ, I'm not going to be able to get a hard on to save my life by the time you're done with me, huh?" he asked. He moaned a little and his arms curled around Jared again. "Sounds fucking hot."

 

“Wanna make you come and come until you’re completely dry and it aches to come, and then I wanna blow you until you come again.” Jared leaned down and pressed a soft, reverent kiss to Jensen’s mouth and started working his way down, still riding the buzz of the Ecstasy burning in his veins. 

 

Jared’s usual style was hard and fast and dirty, but Jensen owned his heart and it wouldn’t feel right to just fuck him like he was anyone else. No, this time, he wanted to worship Jensen’s body with soft, loving kisses and touches, wanted to show Jensen how much he meant to Jared without letting the words pass his lips. He’d set it up perfectly by warning Jensen that he was going to blow his mind, so Jensen wouldn’t think anything of the lingering kisses, the soft, reverent swirl of tongue over small clusters of freckles, the adoring hands that skimmed gorgeous muscles.

 

He closed his eyes, his body reacting to the touches and kisses at once. Jensen bit his bottom lip and tried to keep himself pinned to the bed so he wouldn't thrust up into Jared's touch and mouth. Jared seemed to have an idea for what he wanted to do and Jensen sure as hell was going to let him do whatever he wanted. 

 

This was so different than anything Jensen could remember doing with another person, not just the sex but the pillow talk and the affection. His skin was hot where Jared left a line of kisses and licks. "You’re going to kill me," he said, matter of fact. "What a way to go, though." He gasped as Jared's teeth scraped just the right way in the right spot. "Love your hands on me."

 

“Love,” Jared purred quietly, “how you taste, how you feel against me.” He licked and suckled at the sharp line of Jensen’s collarbone, tonguing the smattering of freckles and imagined that they tasted like Florida sunshine. “Gotta taste every inch of you, Prince. Wanna know what makes you sigh and gasp and buck and scream; I want it all.” And that statement was more than a little true; Jared wanted all of Jensen, but contented himself with the pieces he was allowed to have and held out little hope of getting more than that. His lips traced the dip in his clavicle and then followed the delineated lines of muscle down Jensen’s chest, pausing his exploration to nibble and suck around Jensen’s nipples without touching them.

 

"Can have it, Jared, can have anything you want," Jensen breathed, his regular breaths now coming in shallow little gasps. Jared's tongue was wet and hot over his skin, leaving cool and gentle trails everywhere it went. He sighed, already wanting to feel Jared's mouth everywhere all at the same time. Jared was taking his time and that caught and held Jensen's breath, quick fucks never took their time. You didn't care about getting to know the person's ins and outs because what did it matter? He whimpered in the back of his throat, unable to stop it from escaping when Jared moved over nipples and around them. He arched to feel more and pushed his body up to meet Jared's mouth, unable to stop himself.

 

Anything but your heart, Jared thought a little sadly, but pushed that down and away. He’d already known that Jensen wouldn’t give his heart, wouldn’t let anyone in, before he’d realized that he wanted every scrap of Jensen as his own. It was an accepted fact of life; the sun shone, the rain fell, and Jensen Ackles didn’t fall in love. 

 

So, just this once, Jared was going to give everything he could, pull out all the stops, and make Jensen feel loved. Even though Jensen would never love him back, Jared could still give him love without expecting anything other than physical enjoyment in return. Jared hummed softly in acceptance and swiped his tongue slowly over the perked little knot of Jensen’s left nipple before fastening his mouth down around it and suckling at it like an infant; hungry and needy and desperately in love.

 

Jensen's hand came around and through Jared's hair and rubbed down his back, his nails digging into Jared's back. "Mm, Jared," he whispered and his eyes closed again. He snuggled back into the pillow, turning his head a little to the side. Jared's scent was all around him, sweet and soft, like some kind of perfume or power, no doubt something Jared had put on when getting ready tonight. He took several deep breaths, unconsciously trying to commit the scent to memory.

 

Jared pulled off with a soft, slick sound, lips swollen from kissing and suckling at Jensen’s nipple. His throat and chest ached to say what he felt, but he swallowed the urge back, knowing he couldn’t ever say the words without losing Jensen forever. “Tell me what you want, sweet prince,” he murmured softly, kissing his way across Jensen’s chest to tease and then suckle at the other nipple.

 

"Want more of you," Jensen answered, his eyes opening again and finding Jared's. "Love the way your mouth feels on me." Green eyes trailed over Jared's body, his dick was hard and leaking but at the same time sex was only a part of it and not the most important part. Jared made it seem like he really was mapping out Jensen's body, paying more attention to the spots that got more of a reaction from Jensen. That would mean that Jared was listening and paying attention, that thought alone blew Jensen's mind. "Want you in me; been wanting you in me since I met you."

 

Jared’s eyes closed as he pulled off of Jensen’s nipple, his expression bordering on blissful. “I’ll give you anything you want, Jen,” he swore quietly and then started down Jensen’s body in earnest; teeth scraping toned abs, tongue fucking the tiny indent of Jensen’s bellybutton, lips dragging teasingly over sharp hipbones. Jared nipped at the hair nestling Jensen’s heavy cock, tucking it between his lips and tugging gently before moving down, nosing at Jensen’s balls and breathing deeply, tasting Jensen’s aroma in the back of his throat. 

 

“Wanna hear you beg, Jen. ‘m gonna tease you until you beg,” Jared murmured almost too softly to hear, and then sucked one of Jensen’s balls into his mouth, humming softly as his tongue flicked and stroked and teased. He pulled off only to give the other the same treatment, ignoring Jensen’s straining dick completely.

 

Jensen moaned at the attention to his balls as he spread his legs to give Jared room. His hands twisted into the blankets under him and he bit his bottom lip. He moved forward, wanting Jared mouth on his dick but still enjoying the attention elsewhere. "Feels g-good, Jared," he groaned as he pushed up, begging without words for more attention and more of Jared's mouth. He didn't care how Jared wanted to give it to him, gentle and loving, or hard and fast. He just wanted it all because it was so….

 

It was much better than anything Jensen had ever known. Maybe because he knew Jared, knew what he liked and in turn Jared knew him as well. His body clenched and his hips jerked. "Just want you," he confessed softly. "Just you." His mind was lost in lust and pleasure, his body reacting to every move Jared made.

 

“I’m already yours, Jen,” Jared whispered softly, low enough that Jensen wouldn’t hear it over his panting breaths. He hiked Jensen’s thighs over his shoulders and got to his knees, dragging Jensen’s lower body up with him. Heat and adoration flared brightly in Jared’s eyes as he looked down at Jensen’s body; Jensen’s weight resting on his shoulders and legs draped over Jared’s shoulders. Strong hands gripped Jensen’s ass, drew him further up, spread him out, and Jared licked a slow, wet line up the cleft of Jensen’s ass, swirling around the tightly clenched whorl of his entrance. “You’ve got me,” he said, loud enough for Jensen to hear, and the buried his tongue in Jensen’s ass.

 

Jensen jerked when Jared buried his tongue inside his hole and he almost lost it. He cried out, pushing himself up to meet Jared's tongue, wanting him inside him as deep as Jensen could get him, writhing and squirming. His face was flushed and his body tense and needy. "Want you," he confessed again, now more agreeing with Jared though the truth still rang in his words as he shoved it out of his head. His hands balled up into tight fists, gripping and releasing the blankets. "Oh, Christ, Jared."

 

Jared pushed at Jensen’s knees, directing them up toward Jensen’s chest, opening him up and giving Jared a little more room to suck and lap at the tight little rim, fuck his tongue inside to tease and start loosening Jensen up. Jared wanted Jensen to have this without even the slightest bit of pain from beginning to end, wanted to worship his body as something precious and beloved. Jensen’s hands took hold of his knees, holding them in place and out of Jared's way. His body wanted Jared, even if he wasn't open fully yet it didn't matter. He wanted Jared inside of him, to feel Jared come apart inside of him, fill him with his come. He gasped. "J-Jared, want you in m-me, baby, please?" he whispered as he pushed up again, trying to get more, knowing that anything less than Jared thick, huge cock wasn't going to be enough.

 

“Not yet, sweet prince,” Jared murmured and teased a finger around Jensen’s softened pucker, dipping just barely inside, too dry to push further without hurting, even if only just a little, and Jared didn’t want that. “Gotta open you up, get you wet and gaping so I can fill you up, so sweet and easy.” He lowered Jensen’s hips back to the bed and leaned over to the bedside table, scrabbling in the drawer for lube. He set the bottle down beside his knee and bent, licking a long stripe up Jensen’s drooling cock. “Gonna open you up now, baby. Relax for me,” he murmured and grabbed the bottle of slick, poured some into his hand and slicked up four fingers.

 

Groaning, Jensen pressed himself down into the bed. He opened his mouth to disagree but couldn't find his voice. Jared's finger felt good and his muscles clenched around it, not wanting to let him go—mostly because he wasn't going to get that beautiful dick of Jared's just yet. He opened his eyes, dark with lust and desire, and whimpered, forcing his body to relax as best he could. His legs fell further apart, trying to make his body behave to make this easier. His blood pumped through his head, making him dizzy and his cock was painfully hard, purple and begging on its own for attention. "Can take you, Jared; I promise."

 

Jared just grinned adoringly down at Jensen and slowly eased a second finger inside. He leaned forward on his free hand, looming over Jensen’s prone form, and ducked his head down to steal a kiss. Jared’s cock ached between his legs, demanding attention, but Jared ignored it, instead focusing all of his attention on Jensen. This was all about Jen and giving Jensen something he hadn’t had before; loving attention that was solely designed to appreciate and adore without asking for anything in return. “Almost, baby. Almost ready; don’t wanna hurt you,” he confessed. It wasn’t bragging if it was true, and Jared was packing more than the average bear. And hurting Jensen was not an option.

 

Jensen’s breath was shallow and ragged. Had he been in his right mind, he would have argued but right now the only thing he had his attention on was Jared's fingers and his mouth. He whimpered again as Jared spoke of not wanting to hurt him. There was no one in Jensen's memory that had any concern for that in the past. He had never been hurt by any of the men that he had slept with but at the same time he had never been loved or taken care of either. He had never felt as if someone cared whether he got off or not. He was giving in bed for the most part but that didn't mean all those he had been with were the same way. His body buzzed with desperation. "I trust you, baby," he confessed. "I know you won't hurt me."

 

“Good, now let me love you my way,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s mouth and slowly slid his tongue inside to map out Jensen’s pallet, the roof of his mouth, the sharp edge of his teeth, and the slick slide of tongue against tongue. He slowly, carefully added a third finger, teasing his way in while distracting Jensen from the discomfort with slow, wet kisses. His fingers spread, crooked, and teased at Jensen’s prostate, fluttering just barely over it to keep Jensen on edge, to drive him wild, and then started up a slow rocking motion, in slow and deep and then back out until just the tips of his fingers were inside before sinking in again.

 

Jensen opened his mouth and let Jared have full control. Parting his lips in welcome of Jared's tongue, he moved his own against Jared's rather than fighting for control of the kiss. He panted and moaned but was unable to speak with Jared's mouth over his and Jared's tongue easily muffling him; Jensen welcomed every flick and move, jerk and lick. As he pushed in, Jensen pushed down and he did it again as Jared pulled out, his head falling back and frustrated tears springing to his eyes. He wasn't used to this; it was amazing but at the same time it was the most painfully aware feeling he had ever felt in his life. Every nerve in his body was going haywire. 

 

"G-God, J-Jared," Jensen started but was unable to finish as every thought entered and left his head at such a fast pace. He didn't know where to hold his attention and furthermore he was unable to keep his mind anywhere, no matter how hard he tired. He wanted to let Jared do what he wanted but it was painful to be so close yet so far. "P-please, please, please," he begged, broken, desperate, needy and frantic. Hurt sounds broke out of his mouth as he sobbed, crazy in a way he had never in life known. "I'll do anything, Jared; I swear t-to G-God. Just please, fuck me, Jared. I'll do anything, J-Jared," he cried.

 

“Okay, okay, shh, baby, I’ve got you,” Jared cooed softly, slowly pulling his fingers free. He grabbed the lube again and slicked his cock carefully before shifting position, settling between Jensen’s quaking thighs. “Hold onto me, baby. Gonna take good care of you.” He leaned on his elbow and reached down with his free hand, aligning his cock and resting the head at Jensen’s relaxed entrance. “Arms around my neck, baby. Wanna hold you close to me.”

 

Taking a very deep breath, Jensen did what he could to hold it in and release it slowly. He didn't move but kept his body as relaxed as he could as he trembled, completely out of his control. There was nothing more he wanted in this world than to be with Jared and only with Jared. He had always been in control of himself, of what was happening, and to some degree what the other person was doing, but now he didn't have that control but more importantly than that, he didn't want it. It was so much more than getting off and lust, it was just trust and love and need. He wrapped his arms around Jared and held himself so close to Jared that he could feel his Jared's breath and movement as if he were wired to him. As if his dick was hotwired to every single thing that passed between him and Jared. He pushed up, pressing his body into Jared's and bringing Jared down to meet him as best as he could.

 

With a long, mild push, Jared eased inside of Jensen, breath escaping him in a long, heavy sigh, pushing forward until he bottomed out, balls pressed tightly to Jensen’s ass. He stayed still, letting both of them adjust. “So good, Jen; God, you feel so good,” he whispered, cradling Jensen in his arms and then dipped his head to kiss him, slow and passionate.

 

His back arched and he pushed up to meet Jared. It felt so good; he’d never felt so full. It didn't hurt but it did burn in the best possible way. Jensen hooked his leg around Jared to hold onto him as if he were scared Jared was going somewhere. He dug his nails into Jared's shoulder and the other cupped around his head, meeting the kiss. "Never felt anything so good, ever," he whined. "Love the feel of your cock in me."

 

Jared pressed another kiss to Jensen’s plush, swollen lips, hips starting up a slow rocking rhythm, just barely pulling out before pushing back inside. After a few experimental thrusts, Jared pressed his forehead to Jensen’s, locking eyes with him, and then pulled back until just the head was inside, and then sank back in with a snap of his hips, fast and accurate, rubbing against Jensen’s prostate.

 

Jensen screamed and clung to Jared. His green eyes were dark and as they locked with Jared he became lost in the look in his friend's eyes. His heart swelled and he realized that what he felt for Jared hurt his heart so much yet it was the most amazing feeling that he had ever known. "Love you, Jared, love you so much, baby," he confessed, kissing Jared again deeply. Real love made his heart feel as if it would explode inside his chest but the thought was so mixed with the warmth of Jared's body and the look in his eyes that it swirled with everything else and Jensen really didn't realize what he was saying.

 

“Jen,” Jared whispered, hips stuttering once before taking up a steady, pounding rhythm, driving into Jensen with hard yet tender thrusts. Heat of the moment, it had to be, probably dragged up by the slow lovemaking, but Jared took it for what it was; Jensen’s trust in him, in their strong friendship, and let the words curl around his heart, probably the last time he’d ever hear them. 

 

Rather than trying to swallow the response he wanted to make, Jared caught Jensen’s lips in another kiss, putting all of his newly realized love and affection into it, showing Jensen just what he felt rather than blurting it out and risking what he had with Jensen. He arched his hips and spine, huddling closer to Jensen to make sure that each thrust rubbed Jensen’s leaking cock between their bellies so that he wouldn’t have to relinquish his hold. He wanted Jensen to come wrapped up in his arms, staring right into his eyes. 

 

His cock rubbed against Jared's belly as he rose up, whimpering and pressed his lips together. Jared kissed him again and Jensen tensed, fire ripped through him from his balls and up his spine. He came hard, his whole body racked with waves of pleasure and the muscles in his ass clamping down tight around Jared's cock and milking it hard. Jensen shook and thrust up and into the embrace, unable to even speak anymore, just lost in everything that had happened and everything he was feeling. His limbs were wrapped tightly around Jared as he kissed him deeply, opening his mouth again, needing and inviting.

 

Jared, however, wasn’t quite ready to give in. He kissed Jensen harder, fighting back the urge to just give in and come; he didn’t want it to end yet, didn’t want to let go of the moment just yet, so he battened down the hatches and rode Jensen’s orgasm out. The fluttering clench of Jensen’s muscles nearly did him in, close and teetering on the brink, but it was the utter, raw openness in Jensen’s eyes that finally did him in. Jared moaned into Jensen’s mouth and his hips snapped forward in a rapid series of hard thrusts, and then he came with a quiet whimper as he shuddered through it, mouth fastened to Jensen’s as though he were the last lung-full of air he’d ever have.

 

The longer that Jared stayed in him, the more addicted to Jared Jensen became. Just the feelings that ran through him, the thoughts that Jared awoke in him, it was too much for him but in other ways nowhere near enough. Jensen moaned into Jared’s mouth and kissed him back, lovingly clinging hard to him with his arms, legs and mouth. He closed his eyes and felt sweat and heat pouring off his skin, come lining his belly and leaking out of his well-fucked ass.

 

Jared broke the kiss and sighed, burying his face in Jensen’s neck for a moment, trying to gather himself. Their lovemaking had been intense, and had actually felt like lovemaking from both sides, even without taking into consideration Jensen’s lust-dazed confession. After a long moment of gathering himself, Jared carefully eased out and settled against Jensen’s chest, still holding his weight up on his elbows, unwilling to crush Jensen. “That, my dear prince,” he puffed out, barely managing the words around the need to refill his lungs, “is my idea of treating you right.”

 

Jensen's eyes closed and opened again very slowly; he was tired now and spent. He cuddled close to Jared, all arms and legs as he held onto him tightly with a soft and sleepy smile on his lips. He took several deep breaths, trying to return his heart rate and breathing to normal as he half laughed. Jared was easily the best thing that ever happened to Jensen and his now exhausted state he had no cause or thought to fear that realization. "My princess," he mumbled back.

 

“Never any doubt about that,” Jared murmured quietly and kissed Jensen’s cheek. He stayed wrapped in Jensen’s arms for another few moments before pulling away. “Let’s get under the blankets, baby, and then we can cuddle some more. Wanna hold you while you sleep, wrapped up tight in my arms.” It would usually be the sort of talk that would send Jensen running for the hills, but after a round like that there was no way Jen would hold it against him. Jared sat up before peeling the blankets down, glad they’d been on top of the blankets and thus sparing both of them sleeping in the wet spot, and tugging Jensen into his side, tiredly trying to get Jen under the blankets with him.

 

"M'kay, want that too." Jensen moved with Jared’s urging, sliding in next to him warm and comfortable under the blankets and snuggled close to Jared's body. Someone couldn't pay Jensen to leave the comfort of the room or the bed at this point. Once he was settled under the blankets his arms came around to seek out Jared again and held him as much as he sought being held. He smiled and sighed a little. "So, you did get me to beg," he said after a few moments of comfortable silence.

 

“Yeah, I did, and I wasn’t even trying,” Jared murmured, grinning and cuddling Jensen against his chest, fingers toying with Jensen’s hair, the other arm wrapped tightly around Jensen’s shoulders. 

 

Jensen laughed and shook his head. "God help me if you ever do try." He sighed and snuggled closer to Jared.

 

“I’m still gonna get your nipples pierced, though. You own my ass and I own your nipples,” he laughed softly, worn out and fighting off sleep. The E fizzled out in his blood, his cock thankfully softening after so much sex.

 

"Sounds like a fair exchange; you wear my mark and I'll wear yours," he said, laughing softly. Jensen looked up at Jared and ran a hand through his hair, his own eyelids fighting with him to close. "Go to sleep, baby, you look how I feel right now: dead to the world." He settled down and tried to bring Jared with him.

 

“Coming three times in less than two hours kind of does that to you,” Jared teased tiredly and tucked Jensen up tight against his chest, cuddling him. “You’d better be here when I wake up in the morning or I’ll call your cousin and have him tease you for running away like a little girl. Besides, I make awesome waffles and pancakes.”

 

Jensen moved up and buried his face into Jared's chest, nodding. "I'm not going anywhere," he promised with a light laugh. "Besides, I fully plan on dragging your ass, or should I say my ass, down to the tattoo place tomorrow." 

 

Jared laughed softly. “Okay, okay; tattoo and piercings in the morning after breakfast.” He nuzzled his cheek against the top of Jensen’s head and sighed heavily, his lids drooping and then falling shut. “Night, Jen,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the top of his best friend’s head.

 

Jensen turned a little and planted a kiss on Jared's chest before allowing his eyes to drop close. "Night Jared," he mumbled back. Jared's warmth and gentle grip had him asleep in seconds.


	9. Awake and Dreaming ( Part I )

Talking about letting someone tattoo his ass and actually being laid out on the table with his pants shoved down below his ass cheeks were two very different things. Jared fisted his hands on the end of the table and stared up at Jensen worriedly. “Pink fades, you know?” he said, waiting while the tattoo artist (“Call me Chris”) got his things together. “Can’t you do a darker color? I mean, I said you could pick, but it’s gonna fade.”

 

Jensen grinned and ran a hand through Jared's hair. "Could always get it touched up if we had to," he said, but then assumed Jared wouldn't be so thrilled about being laid out again in a few months if it did start to fade. "What about purple?" he asked, knowing it would still be close enough to pink to be cute but dark enough where it wouldn't fade as bad as the pink would as long as it was taken care of. "Or teal could work."

 

“Can’t we just get it written out in black? Simple and elegant and I’ll always be able to say it was something I got done while I was drunk.” Jared looked hopeful, eyes wide and pleading and every bit the puppy dog expression that usually worked on everyone.

 

Jensen shook his head, completely shooting down the puppy eyes. "Nope, you’re my princess and I get to mark you the way I want to," he said, nudging Jared. "Come on, baby, it’s going to be hot as hell and black is so boring. I mean at least it is for a tattoo on your ass."

 

A shiver went down Jared’s spine at the possessive words, even though he knew that wasn’t exactly how Jensen had meant it. “Teal, then,” he conceded and dropped his head to the end of the table, gripping it tighter in knuckle-white hands. It wasn’t that he had a problem with getting tattoos—he had two of them on his inner thighs; getting them was fun—it was the idea that he’d be permanently marked as Jensen’s property, even after Jensen decided that he didn’t want him anymore. It wasn’t like anyone other than Jensen would see it, though, so that was at least a slightly heartening thought.

 

Jensen wasn't taking it as much to heart as Jared was. It was true the tattoo would be a mark in connection to Jensen but Jensen wasn't trying to claim Jared as his pet or property. Jared was his friend and Jensen loved him, he would think badly of himself if he tried to tie Jared to him. Jared deserved someone who wasn't going to piss himself every time the words ‘commitment’ or ‘love’ found their way into the conversation. Jensen knew Jared wouldn't hurt him but right now he still had Jared at a certain distance because, though affectionate and loving thoughts entered his head now and again, he didn't voice them and therefore there was no power exchange going on. "Are you sure you're okay with this?" he asked, squatting down so he was eye level with Jared and Chris couldn't hear him. "You seem nervous or something."

 

Jared laughed softly and lifted his head enough to look Jensen in the eye. “I’m good with this, I’m just kind of embarrassed that this guy is getting an eyeful of my ass and I’ve got bruises from your hands still on my hips.”

 

Jensen looked up at the guy and shrugged a little. "But your ass is cute, so at least he's got something good to look at." He grinned and then kissed Jared's forehead.

 

“Well,” Jared said casually, “at least it’s my ass this time. The other tattoos required me to take my pants off, and I don’t usually wear boxers, so that tattoo artist ended up with a pretty graphic view.”

 

Jensen raised his eyebrows. "See now, what would have been awesome was if while he was down there he blew you," he teased. "I mean, kinkier things have happened at a tattoo parlor."

 

Jared’s smile widened and he tipped his head. “Better than that; afterward, I fucked him and he didn’t charge me for the tattoo.” He raised his brows and peeked over his shoulder at the tattoo artist curiously.

 

"Mm, hot," Jensen agreed. "Imagine how much free shit we could get around this place between the two of us?" he joked. Chris heard what was being said and looked back at Jared as he brought up a free tattoo. Jensen bit his bottom lip and laughed as well, ducking his head a moment. 

 

"Yeah, we'll talk payment when we're done," Chris said. "Have the Mr. and Mrs. decided on a color yet?" he asked, half rolling his eyes.

 

The smile slowly fell away and Jared turned back around, crossing his arms on the table and propping his forehead on them. “The prince here is deciding on everything,” he said quietly and made his body relax. Personally, sleeping with Chris to get a free tattoo wasn’t exactly a fair trade and, if nothing else, he’d have Jensen wait outside while he paid for it and then hung out for a long enough time to make Jensen think he’d gone through with it.

 

"That font and in teal," Jensen said as he stood back up and pointed to the far side of the wall, bottom right hand corner. 

 

Chris nodded his head and moved to the table to start by cleaning the area and looked back to Jensen. "Want to give me a starting point and a size or just leave it up to me?" The guy grinned checking out Jared's ass and making it obvious. 

 

Jensen cleared his throat and moved next to the table. "Here," he said pointedly. "To here."

 

The tattoo gun started up and Jared took a deep breath. The moment the gun came down there would be no going back. He gritted his teeth and forced himself to stay perfectly still, despite the hand cupping his butt cheek. The first sting of the needle was a shock, and then it ebbed away into something more visceral. The reason he’d fucked the tattoo artist after his last tattoo was because the entire practice was deeply sensual and it stirred lust in Jared’s belly.

 

Jensen moved closer to Jared's head again and saw him flinch. He smirked a little, knowing that it hurt at first but then would fade. He bit his bottom lip, the truth was Jensen loved seeing Jared laid out and the fact that he was getting a tattoo partly just because Jensen wanted him to was an insane feeling. He cleared his throat and kneeled down again, his attention on Jared. "Like I said, fucking hot."

 

“You just like staring at my ass,” Jared snorted, forehead resting on his crossed arms. “Don’t forget that we’re piercing your nipples next, dude.” He lifted his head and gave Jensen a small smile. “Too bad it’ll be months before I can play with them.”

 

"Yeah, well, I don't need to put ink in your ass to do that." Jensen looked up at the tattoo guy again and then back at Jared. "It'll be awhile until I can trace that tattoo with my tongue, too," he added with a sad pout.

 

“Dude, you can put your mouth on it in about two months; I can’t play with your nipple rings for nearly a year and—” Jared stopped and frowned and then rested his cheek on his arms, eyes closed.

 

Jensen frowned and moved a little closer again, the guy was getting a look at Jared's ass but it didn't mean he had to hear everything they were saying. "And what?" he asked, frowning.

 

“Nah, never mind,” Jared said, giving Jensen a small grin. “It wasn’t important. But, just so you know, I’m not fucking this guy for the tattoo or the piercings. You can if you want to, but I’m not.”

 

Jensen opened his mouth to agree with the idea but then stopped and frowned even more, a more serious look taking over his features. He dismissed the thought crawling through his brain however and rolled his eyes. "Nah, I need a few days rest after the ride you gave me last night," he lied, deciding it was the best answer he could give at the moment.

 

Jared gave Jensen a disbelieving look and then shrugged his shoulders. “I doubt that, but whatever.” Who Jensen slept with wasn’t Jared’s business, no matter how much he might wish it were. Saying anything to that effect, though, would send Jensen running faster than a woman trying to get into his pants. 

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and just let it go, not allowing himself to even consider fucking the tattoo guy or, more than that, the reason why. He looked away for a second and sighed, shifting so that he was more comfortable. "You know, if we had tied you down before he started, I think I would have exploded like twelve times by now," he joked as he breathed against Jared's ear.

 

“Jen, ‘m already horny because of the tattoo and you’re not helping,” Jared muttered just softly enough for Jensen to hear. “Gonna have to jerk off after this as it is.”

 

He nuzzled Jared with his nose and inhaled his scent. "Aw, but, baby, you know how much I love teasing you," Jensen whispered. "Just imagine all the things we could to do each other if last night is any indication. Besides, you should let me show you what I can do with my mouth; the last time you were a little too drunk to really let it sink in."

 

“Oh my God,” Jared groaned and fought against the urge to shift around on the table, unwilling to fuck up the tattoo. “Please, Jen, don’t talk like that right now. If I move, I’ll fuck up your tattoo and then you’ll be pissed.”

 

Jensen cocked his head to the side and put his hand on Jared's arm. "No, I wouldn't be but okay. I'll behave myself, for right now." He leaned in and kissed Jared's temple. 

 

The buzz of the tattoo gun went on for another hour and a half until the guy pulled away. "Okay you two, all done." The guy smeared some cream over the tattoo and covered it with a bandage, and then gave Jared tips to taking care of the tattoo, some literature about hazards and home care, and a sheet with a general timeline specifying how long a tattoo like Jared’s would take to heal. Chris washed his hands and gestured for Jensen to strip off his shirt.

 

“Easier to take it off than hold it up; people tend to drop their shirts at the first sting of pain.”

 

Jared slid off of the table and eased his jeans up around his hips. “You don’t have to do it, Jen. I mean, I wouldn’t hold you to it if you didn’t want it.” He probably wouldn’t get to play with them anyway, and knowing that Jensen had them and being unable to touch them would be torture.

 

Jensen rolled his eyes and pulled his shirt up and over his head. "I said I would and I will." He had a ring through his dick already; it wasn't like this was going to be any worse than that and even that hadn't been that bad. He really wanted Jared's tongue on them once they were healed enough and he wondered if he could get Jared to chill out and play with them sooner rather than later but he knew how Jared was. 

 

Chris put everything away and moved for the next set. "What studs are we putting in there and which way, horizontal?" he asked Jensen who then pointed at Jared and at which Chris rolled his eyes.

 

“Horizontal, and I want the dragons. Both nipples, please,” Jared said as he turned and shifted his weight, keeping the pressure off of his left leg so that the tense muscle under the tattoo wouldn’t cramp. 

 

"You got it." Chris nodded and grabbed a set of the rings and what he would need to do the piercings. Getting a new pair of gloves he set to work, this would be a lot faster than the tattoo was. Jensen was tense at first but that was normal and he leaned back and relaxed as best he could. Green eyes moved to Chris and then stayed on Jared rather than the needles.

 

There wasn’t a really good place to stand where he’d be able to see it without standing right in the way, so Jared opted for leaning over just enough to see around Chris as he positioned the needle and pushed it halfway through before putting the stud on the end of the needle and pushing it the rest of the way out. Jared’s eyes dilated and his lips parted around a soft gasp, heat flooding his cheeks as he nibbled on the corner of his mouth, eyes avidly trained on Chris’ hands as he affixed the dragon onto the stud.

 

Jensen gasped softly and his dick twitched as the small pain went through one nipple. That mixed with the tattoo that Jared had just gotten, and having Jared tied down again began to seem more and more like a possible way to spend the afternoon. He bit his bottom lip and stayed still, making sure not to move and fuck something up.

 

The second stud went through just as easily as the first and Chris attached the dragon clasp swiftly, turned and grabbed some Q-tips and dipped them in alcohol to clean around the piercings. He stripped off the gloves and washed his hands again and then gave Jensen his own literature for care and cleaning, warning about hazards and length of time before nipple play would be possible.

 

All the while, Jared was breathing heavier, eyes clenched closed and his cock was a hard line tenting the front of his jeans. “H-how much do we owe you?” he asked, trying to sound casual, but his voice was husky and gruff, laced with arousal.

 

Jensen took the literature and moved to put his shirt back on, frowning slightly because he really should have thought to wear a looser one. "Three hundred for both, I'm feeling nice today," Chris joked as he got up and moved towards the front. Jensen took a deep breath, skin pulling tight and jostling the rings a bit. He pressed his lips together and ignored it. 

 

They had already talked about just splitting it; it was just easier that way and both little projects in one way or another were for both of them anyway. His eyes stayed on Jared; the realization that, as they said last night, Jared now owned his nipples was really fucking hot and his dick pulsed in his jeans.

 

Jared shook himself and forced his eyes open, fumbling to get his wallet out to count out the cash for his half of the bill. He followed Chris out, unable to look at Jensen without wanting to pin him to a wall and fuck him silly, and handed over the cash.

 

Jensen pulled his money out and handed it over as he pushed the crap Chris had given him into his back pocket, ready to get out of there. He wanted to put his mouth on every part of Jared that he could reach but Chris certainly was not invited to it so he needed to get Jared out of the shop first at least and headed for the door.

 

“Have a good day, boys,” Chris called after them, the bell above the door ringing loudly as the door slammed behind them.

 

No sooner were they outside than Jared had Jensen pressed hard against the front of the building, crowded up in his space and panting like he’d just run a marathon. He shoved a thigh between Jensen’s and dipped his head down, catching Jensen’s mouth in a possessive, needy kiss. Jensen opened his mouth to the kiss, his tongue shoving past his teeth and into Jared's mouth, needy and welcoming. He groaned; he wanted to fuck right then and there. He ran his hands down Jared's sides and reached for his belt ready to either ride him or suck him off; he didn't care which, he just needed Jared and he needed him now or he was going to explode.

 

Jared jerked Jensen’s jeans open and shoved a hand inside, gripping Jensen’s cock in his fist. “Fuck, so goddamn hot,” he growled against Jensen’s mouth and started stroking Jensen’s cock hard and fast, needing to see him come. Jensen was so hard that it was painful. He groaned loudly and let his head fall back onto the wall behind him. He had a death grip on Jared's shirt as he pulled him closer to him and whimpered dry and low in the back of his throat, still fighting his way into Jared's jeans but now finding it harder as his own cock was stroked.

 

“That’s it, baby; wanna see you lose it for me. So fucking hot,” Jared growled and caught Jensen’s mouth in another kiss, fucking his tongue inside in rhythm with the fast, rough strokes of his fist. 

 

Jensen pushed his tongue against Jared’s, urging him to keep going because Jensen couldn't stand how much Jared got him going and how easily. He didn't know how he had lasted this long without fucking around with Jared; he had been the one-night-stand that Jensen remembered and that alone was saying something. He let his head fall back; he had forgotten trying to get into Jared's jeans, too hooked on the feel of Jared’s hand on his cock. He gripped Jared's shirt tightly, twisting and untwisting it in his hands as he wiggled against the tension building in his balls.

 

Jared bit at Jensen’s lower lip as he broke the kiss, eyes open and focused on Jensen’s face, watching the pleasure flow over him. “That’s it, baby, just like that,” he murmured, stroking faster, thumb dragging at the head, flicking the ring, swirling up and over the sensitive slit before corkscrewing back down again. “Wanna watch you fall apart for me.”

 

His fingers twisted and untwisted into the shoulders of Jared's shirt, his head resting against the wall behind him. Jensen was breathing hard and raw. The tattoo, the ownership that it meant even in some small way that Jensen wouldn't admit, the rings and the fact that they were out in the open went completely unnoticed by Jensen. A few more strokes and Jensen couldn't hold out—it was annoying, in a way, just how his body reacted to Jared; he had no shame and no way of stopping it as he came; a cry torn from his lips as he spilled over Jared's fist.

 

“Such a good boy,” Jared cooed, stroking Jensen through the last tremors of his orgasm, a deeply pleased smile darkening his eyes and quirking his mouth. He carefully tucked Jensen’s spent and dripping cock back into his jeans and then stepped back, licking away the creamy fluid from his hand as he strolled off toward Jensen’s car.

 

Jensen reached out pull Jared back. "Oh, no you don't; if you can jerk me off out here then you get the same treatment," he said, matter of fact as he pinned Jared against the wall. "I want to drink you down and you have to let me, it’s only fair." He kissed Jared again, his tongue pushing past his teeth and into his mouth.

 

Jared laughed into Jensen’s mouth, relaxing back against the wall with his arms draped over Jensen’s shoulders and legs casually braced to either side of Jensen’s. He cocked his hips forward, taking pressure off of his new tattoo as well as keeping the denim from scraping the bandage off. “You think so? You think we can get away with a blowjob right out in the open?” he teased once he’d pulled back from the kiss.

 

"Think I wouldn't at least try?" Jensen answered, fully intending to follow through as he pulled Jared's zipper down and moved his hand inside his jeans. "Besides, it only makes it better," he added as he felt around, curling his fist around Jared's dick and dropping to his knees. "Anyone asks; just tell them you have issues with tying your shoes," he joked as he pulled Jared out, but kept his body positioned as such to block anyone from getting any kind of a real view. He nuzzled against Jared's already hard dick, his nose buried into the curls around it, licking around his balls.

 

“Fuck, should’ve known you’ve got a public sex kink,” Jared chuckled, sounding slightly strained. “I shouldn’t be surprised that you and I match up pretty well as far as sexual kinks go.” He dropped his chin to his chest, eyes wide and trained on Jensen’s mouth.

 

Jensen laughed deep in the back of his throat as he took Jared full into his mouth and swallowed him down. Jared was huge but Jensen knew what to expect; he remembered some of that very first night, but above all else he remembered in detail Jared's cock and just how much he had wanted to worship it. No matter if other people were watching or not and, in fact, it only made it better. He licked Jared's dick from balls to base and base to tip before taking him into his mouth again.

 

A harsh breath punched out of Jared’s lungs and he fisted his hands at his sides to keep from just gripping Jensen’s head in his hands and fucking his face. Jared gritted his jaw and forced his eyes to stay open, flicking briefly around to make sure that there weren’t any police heading their way. Normal people watching weren’t that big a deal, it was the police catching them and tossing them in jail for public indecency that was the real issue. Having any kind of sex in public turned Jared’s crank so fast that it left him breathless.

 

Jensen gripped either of Jared's hips, trying to keep him off the wall to be careful of his newest tattoo. He pulled back and licked around the head of Jared’s dick, taking it in and enjoying the flavor, the taste of sweet musk and strong salt dancing over his tongue. Jared tasted amazing and Jensen would be happy drinking in the flavor and scent all day if he could get away with it. He tightened his lips, milking Jared quick and deep, trying to drive him slowly to release.

 

“Fuck,” Jared gasped and had to tip his head back, cheeks flushed and eyes clenched closed, head bouncing off of the brick with a dull thud. “Jesus Christ, your mouth,” he whimpered and fisted his hands in the denim of his jeans, trying like hell to hold on. He’d already been amped up with the tattoo and watching Jensen’s nipples get pierced and stoked further watching as Jensen came apart in his hands that the draw of Jensen’s mouth was whipping at his control. Jensen smiled around Jared's cock, full and hard in his mouth. He loved making Jared come apart. He loved making him moan, beg and scream, loved it like he couldn't remember loving something in a long time. He wrapped his hands around either of Jared's sides, drawing him into his mouth, urging him to come, to fuck his mouth and to let loose. His lips remained tight and his tongue kept in time, moving around Jared's member. He refused to relent and if anything grew more intense with each passing moment.

 

“Jen, Jen, f-fuck,” Jared groaned and rolled his hips once, twice. The sharply indrawn breath and high whine was all the warning Jensen got. Jared bucked in Jensen’s grasp and came in short, ropy bursts, a strangled cry choking out of his gaping mouth. 

 

Pulling off of Jared just slightly to give him room to take everything that Jared gave him, Jensen began swallowing. He caught each wave of come on his tongue, drinking it down before moving forward again. Kitten soft licks to clean Jared off gently, enjoying the taste and the sounds coming from Jared.

 

Jared shuddered through his orgasm, lips clamped down tight to keep from making any more embarrassing noises. His breath came in fast, sharp bursts and he cupped Jensen’s head between his hands, finally trusting himself to touch and not just take and ravage. “Thank you, baby,” he murmured softly, voice wobbling just a bit.

 

Jensen pulled off of Jared and then tucked him back and zipping up his jeans. Getting up, he smiled and nuzzled against Jared. "Thank you for letting me," he whispered with a smile. "Can you walk to the car?" he teased after a moment or two.

 

“Actually, I dunno. Gimme a minute to get my legs back; I swear to fuck you just sucked my brain out through my dick.” Jared fastened the button of his jeans and then pulled Jensen in, draping the other man over his chest and tucking him in close. Jared was nothing if not a cuddler, and that was doubled whenever he’d had an orgasm. “Loved it, though.”

 

Jensen breathed Jared in and cuddled his face into Jared's neck, leaning against him. "That was my plan," he answered as he relaxed. He often found himself getting lost in Jared and his embrace. It wasn't at all a good thing to Jensen's mind but to every other part of him it was just fine, natural and comfortable. He shifted a bit as his nipples pressed against Jared, rubbing a little raw but he ignored it.

 

“Devious plan,” Jared chuckled and gently pushed Jensen back, straightened away from the wall. “Well, now that we’ve given everyone a really hot show, how about we get out of here?” he asked, eyes dipping from Jensen’s to fall on swollen red lips, shiny with spit and come. “Could always go back to my place and let me lick you open on the back porch so that anyone out in the water could watch you.”

 

Jensen pulled back and looked around before shrugging; he doubted they would hear any complaints about it. He nodded and took Jared's hand, pulled him gently towards the car. "Mm, sounds like a good way to spend the afternoon to me." He didn't really care what they did or where they went to do it; he enjoyed all the time he spent with Jared, didn't matter if there was sex involved or not.


	10. Awake and Dreaming ( Part II )

Over the weeks that followed, Jared’s closet filled with a wide variety of women’s clothing. All of it was showy and decadent and showed far more than just a few hints of skin. Friday through Sunday saw Jared dancing two shows on stage, which was always followed up by spending the night wrapped up in Jensen’s arms, well-fucked and satisfied.

 

It was Saturday night while Jared was dancing that a familiar and much hated voice rose up out of the crowd. “Knew you were a slut, Jay!” or “Show daddy what you’ve got!” setting Jared’s teeth on edge. 

 

Jack hadn’t really been around much since the impromptu crashing of Jared’s weekly beach party, but when he was present, he was always a dick. Jared finished up his set and hurried off the stage, hoping that Jack would be gone by the time he emerged from backstage. 

 

Unfortunately, it wasn’t meant to be. 

 

No sooner than Jared had stepped out than Jack was right up in his face. “Hey, baby, wanna take a ride?” he purred, sliding his hands down Jared’s hips to grip his ass.

 

“Fuck off, Jack,” Jared growled and shoved at Jack’s arms, neatly stepping past him and striding determinedly toward the bar. Though Jared was a big guy and could defend himself, he liked letting Jensen do it when he could, and he knew Jensen already hated Jack so he’d get a kick out of busting his balls in public.

 

“I don’t think so, babydoll,” Jack snarled and gripped Jared’s arm, dragging him around to a booth and shoving him into it, following closely and crowding Jared up against the back of the booth. “You’re going to stay right here and be a good boy for daddy.”

 

Jared bared his teeth and shoved at Jack, and even though the guy was built small, he was solid and had a decent amount of muscle hiding under his clothes. Jack didn’t even budge. “Get. The fuck. Away from me, asshole!” he growled, shoving again but still not managing to dislodge Jack from his side.

 

Jensen was at the bar as per usual, mixing drinks and making tips. He watched Jared on stage and as always found himself hard with his eyes glued to his best friend as he moved across the stage. Generally Jensen behaved himself when other men would grab and tug on Jared; that was part of his reason for being here. Jack, however, was another matter altogether. Lucky for Jack, so far Jensen hadn't seen him yet and was too busy to really be on the lookout for Jared just yet. 

 

As the minutes ticked by, though, Jensen became strongly aware of the fact that Jared hadn't come to the bar after his set was over with. He frowned and looked around a minute, telling one of the other boys that he would be back shortly. Heading back towards the stage, Jensen caught sight of Jared shoving off some guy in a booth towards the back. He didn't stop, he didn't even think, he reached them in less than two seconds flat, his hands twisting in the back of the guy’s shirt as he dragged him off and away from Jared, not yet taking notice as to who he had in his grasp.

 

“Get the fucking fuck offa me!” Jack bellowed, flailing around in an attempt to get his feet back on the floor and his hands back on Jared.

 

“Thank God,” Jared groaned and hurried to scoot out of the booth. He moved around behind Jensen just as Jack finally managed to kick free.

 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, asshole!” Jack demanded, whirling on Jensen with a fist raised which immediately dropped once his gaze landed on Jared hiding behind Jensen. “Come on, Jay. Let’s just go home. Tell this fucker to back off and leave us alone.”

 

Jensen had himself planted between Jared and his ex; the look on his face was enough to express the fact that he wasn't moving. He was half temped to bust this asshole in the head with a beer bottle, truth be told. "No, see you don't seem to understand how it’s going to work, you piece of shit," Jensen snapped. "You’re the one that is uninvited here. I don't know how many times you have to be told, so let me spell it out a little clearer for you; keep your fucking hands to yourself or I will personally break every one of your Goddamn fingers." 

 

Jared curled his fingers in the back of Jensen’s shirt and shuffled a bit to the side so that he wouldn’t be in the way should fists start flying. Jack, however, didn’t seem to pay the slightest bit of attention to Jensen and fixed his gaze firmly on Jared over Jensen’s shoulder.

 

“Tell him, Jay. Tell him right fucking now to get the fuck out of the way,” Jack demanded, his glare hard and pissed off.

 

“No,” Jared murmured, barely loud enough for Jensen to hear, much less Jack. He cleared his throat and tightened his grip on Jensen’s shirt. “No, Jack. Get the fuck out of here and leave me alone or I’ll stand back and watch Jensen rip off your dick and feed it to you.”

 

Jack’s face turned nearly magenta with rage but his voice was cool and calm when he spoke. “I’m letting it slide this once, but if you ever disobey me again I’ll make sure that your ass is so fucking sore you won’t sit down for a month.” With that, he stalked off, shoving people out of his way as he made for the door.

 

At some point Jensen was just going to just have to kill Jack, seriously. He hated very few people but this guy was on top of a very short list. He decided they had to do something to keep Jack away from Jared because obviously the guy wasn't going to stop. As Jack walked away, Jensen made a face. "Christ, what kind of relationship did you two have anyway?" he asked, confused, but not really expecting an answer. He turned to face Jared and look him over, wrapping his arms around him protectively. "Are you okay?"

 

“Yeah, I’m good, Jen,” Jared replied with a wisp of a smile, fragile as a smoke ring. “I think I’m just going to head home and get cleaned up, go to bed early, you know?” He dropped his forehead onto Jensen’s shoulder and breathed deeply, trying to calm himself down. “It took a lot of effort not to snap-to and just do what he said. We’d been together a long time and I’m used to doing what he says, or, I was. I’m glad you were here, you kept me from fucking up.”

 

Jensen allowed a slow smile to creep over his face. Jensen took a deep breath and nodded his head. "Yeah, I know how that goes." He pulled away to look Jared in the eyes. "You told him you were going to let me rip his dick off, though. That’s definitely a step in the right direction." His hands came to rest of Jared's waist. "I'll get my keys and give you ride," he said before a small smile found its way onto his lips. "I'll even tuck you in."

 

“Hey, Jen?” Jared shifted and fidgeted, looking down at his feet as he chewed on his lip, debating over whether or not to continue, and then he shook his head. “Thank you. For, you know, helping me,” he said instead and lifted his head just enough to give Jensen a small, grateful smile.

 

Jensen shrugged. "No need for thanks, Jared. I’d do anything for you, you know that," he said as he cupped the side of Jared's face while they spoke. By this point, Jensen seemed to spend almost every waking moment with Jared and the friendship and bond that the two shared had only gotten stronger since they first met.

 

Jared nodded and his small smile grew just a little wider. “Come on, I wanna cuddle,” he said, gripping Jensen’s hand tight and tugging him toward the bar. “And you, my wonderful prince, are prime real estate for cuddling.”

 

"Aw, Princess, you always make such great offers." Jensen laughed as they walked to the bar so he could get his keys and get ready to leave. He told Jamie he was heading out once he was there, more than ready to call it quits for the night. Once he was ready to go, he headed back to the other side of the bar to meet back up with Jared and to leave.

 

“I was serious, you know,” Jared said casually as they strolled out of the bar and out into the balmy night air. “I don’t think I can handle sex tonight, but I could really do with some hardcore cuddling. If you can’t stay, though, I’m sure I can kidnap Misha and make him my cuddle-bitch for the night. He might even think it’s funny since I’m pretty sure that Terry would sit in the hallway and cry.”

 

Jensen shook his head and put his arm around Jared as they walked. "Jared, I don't need sex to get me to stay with you, you should know that by now. I'm perfectly happy spooning with you all night." He actually loved cuddling with Jared and the thought of Misha or Terry in bed with Jared made Jensen see red, but he swallowed it down and ignored it. Jensen never felt so close to another person than he did when he was with Jared; it was nice to be so close to someone for once.

 

“And that’s why you’re my prince; you face down terrors that would send lesser men fleeing in horror,” Jared teased, but he breathed a bit easier knowing that he could depend on Jensen holding him close that night. It made Jared love him just that much more. He was still a bit shaken after the confrontation with Jack, and he wasn’t sure he’d sleep if he had to do it alone. 

 

There wasn't anything that Jensen wouldn't do for Jared; he honestly and truly loved Jared. He was Jensen’s best and most trusted friend. As they headed out to find Jensen’s car, Jensen stretched a little, glad the night was over and even more glad that he had gone looking for Jared when he had. "Yeah, I'm just awesome like that," he joked as he rolled his eyes and unlocked his car doors to let them both in.

 

“And modest to boot,” Jared teased and got into the car, swinging his feet in daintily so that his skirt wouldn’t ride up even more than it already had. He closed the door and relaxed back into the seat, sighing as he let some of the stress Jack had inflicted on him fade.

 

As Jensen started up the car, he couldn't help but grin and laugh softly. The trip back to Jared’s place was short now, without the rush that had spurred them the first night Jared had performed. "You know, you were hot tonight; seriously, your show keeps getting better every night you perform," he said as they started down Jared's street.

 

Jared’s cheeks went bright red under Jensen’s praise and he ducked his head shyly. “You’re just saying that because you get to come home with me afterwards,” he joked, shaking his head. “I sucked out there tonight, though. Jack kept making really fucking lewd comments and I fucked up a couple of times. I’ll make it up tomorrow and try to do better, though.”

 

They were nearing Jared’s place and Jensen shook his head. "I would come home with you even if I wasn't kissing your ass. And you did not suck; you never suck. I mean, I swear to God if I…" he stopped and shook off the comment he was about to make. "Seriously, Jared, we were always packed before but we never had to close the doors and deny people entrance into the club. Not before you got there, anyway."

 

The flush in Jared’s cheeks darkened and traveled down his neck, seeping beneath the neckline of his white, ultra-short dress. “Dude, stop embarrassing me,” he grumbled despite the small smile bowing his lips. “Thank you, though,” he finished softly, peeking at Jensen from the corner of his eye. “It’s a nice compliment.”

 

Jensen smirked, he couldn't help it. He liked making Jared blush. Jared was adorable when he blushed and got embarrassed. Jensen shifted a bit as they pulled up in front of Jared's house and he parked the car. "Okay, I'll behave for the rest of the night," he teased as he got out of the car.

 

Jared just shook his head, chuckling as he got out of the car and led the way up the steps and into the house. Misha and Terry had apparently called it an early night because they weren’t in the living room when Jared looked for them. “Looks like it’s a good idea that we decided to have a quiet night. I think Misha and Terry are asleep.”

 

No sooner than the words got out of Jared’s mouth, than Terry’s voice rang out, high and desperate and most definitely not asleep. Misha’s voice was softer, but still loud and spouting filth. “Uh,” Jared stammered. “I have earplugs?”

 

Jensen made a face. The sounds of Misha and Terry fucking had never been something he thought he would find himself getting used to. "I'll live," he joked as he followed Jared. "We can just play music and drown them out until they… wear themselves out."

 

Once in Jared’s room with the door firmly shut, Jared made a beeline to the small stereo on top of his dresser. “Misha said he was planning to show Terry what Tantric sex was like this week.” He wrinkled his nose and carefully pulled the wig off, situating it on the dummy head beside the stereo and his hairnet following a moment later. “I guess that’s what they’re doing. So, music and possibly earplugs for the night. Usually I might suggest being louder than them, but I’m still kinda off balance after Jack showed up.” 

 

Jared peeled the dress up and over his head, tossing it to the laundry basket, followed by the white thong and lacy bra set he’d worn for the show, his jelly breasts plunked down on the dresser with his wig. “Are you hungry or thirsty?” he asked, looking over his shoulder at Jensen, hair sweat damp and curling around his head, messy and tussled, while he pulled on a clean pair of boxers. “I’ve got to brave the noise so I can wash this stuff off my face, so I can get you something if you want it.”

 

Jensen smirked as he sat down on Jared's bed. But, the reminder of Jack made him frown, unsure what they could do to keep Jack away other than locking him in a cage somewhere. But, Jensen was pretty sure someone would find him, so that was out. "Yeah well, maybe if I'm your personal bodyguard it’ll scare him away." He didn't think he was that scary but he could play it off right? He kicked he shoes off and nodded. "A beer, please?" he asked as he settled back, a little tired and glad to be home. Or well, kind of home anyway.

 

“You’re already my personal bodyguard, Jen,” Jared teased and left the room to wash his face and get them each a beer. Dealing with Jack, even for such a short time, was draining and beer was definitely a must-have.

 

In the hallway, Terry and Misha’s voices were even louder, reverberating in the enclosed space, and Jared hurried into the bathroom, cursing under his breath about horny roommates and sex-obsessed roommate boyfriends. He washed quickly, scrubbing at the mascara that stubbornly stuck to his skin, and then hurried from the bathroom to the kitchen, fetching beers, before all but racing back into his room. “Fucking fuck. Those two fuck like rabbits,” he complained and flopped onto the bed beside Jensen and handed over a beer.

 

Jensen had moved up to the head of the end and was lying back, having stripped down to his boxers and t-shirt. "Thank you." He took his beer and rolled his eyes, popping it open. "That's what happens when you have a daily diet of E," he joked and took a mouthful of his beer, putting his arm around Jared to hold him close as they talked. He knew how Jared could get after Jack made an appearance and he just wanted his friend comfortable and relaxed. By now, touching Jared, being affectionate with him, whether in private or in public, had become pretty much second nature. So much so that he didn't even notice it when he reached for his friend or Jared put his arm around him.

 

“I seem to remember a pretty wild night with you after a dose of E, too,” Jared teased and snuggled up to Jensen’s side, comfortable and relaxed, his beer open and braced on Jensen’s belly. “But, what did you mean before, about the bodyguard thing?”

 

Jensen grinned, that night still was well planted in his mind. He looked back at Jared, confused a moment before he shrugged again. "I didn't mean anything. You said that you were kind of on edge because of Jack. I mean, he seems like a pussy so I'm assuming if I was glued to your side he may get the hint and bug off."

 

Jared laughed softly and leaned his head on Jensen’s shoulder. “He’s not very smart about things like that. Actually, he’s kind of a lot possessive and a little scary when he doesn’t get his way. If he keeps seeing you with me, I don’t know how he’ll react.”

 

"I can take that little fuck easy." Jensen really wasn't the type to hide from anyone, most of all someone who was smaller than him and didn't at all seem the type who could fight. He reached up and rubbed Jared's back as he put his head back. "Max was like that, could do a lot of talking but unless you let them get to you, talking is about the only thing they can do." Some people had that power over another, though, but only because they let them have it.

 

For a long moment, Jared didn’t say anything. He just sipped his beer and cuddled with Jensen, enjoying the chance to just cuddle without it having been either a result or precursor to sex. It was different, better in some ways but the same in others, than post-orgasmic cuddling. Still, he couldn’t really relax completely. He had a question, but had to decide the best way to ask it without startling Jensen into leaving. “Who’s Max? Have I met him?” he asked casually, taking another sip of his beer and draping a leg over Jensen’s.

 

Jensen shifted a little to cuddle closer to Jared. He pressed his lips together at the question and shrugged. Jared knew that Jensen had a boyfriend that screwed with his head but Jensen hadn't really gone into the whole story. "No, I knew him when I was back in Tampa, before I moved here. He was the one bad relationship." He shrugged. "Kind of a long and embarrassing story," he confessed.

 

“Oh, okay. I just didn’t know the name.” Jared pressed a kiss into Jensen’s tee-shirt clad shoulder and then drained the rest of his beer and set the empty on the bedside table before curling back up with Jensen, an arm draped over his belly. “Jack was a lot of talk, but he’s sort of into the BDSM scene and he wasn’t about to be the one to take an ass whipping, if you know what I mean. He likes the pain, but he can’t let someone else have control over him, so, I was kind of left with no choice but to be submissive. It’s really hard to disobey your master, even if he’s not anymore, you know?”

 

Jensen bit his bottom lip. "Yeah, I know what you mean," he agreed and nodded his head, turning to rub a hand down Jared's side. "Control seems to be a big thing in kink." He shrugged with a frown. "That kind of thing can be amazing, though, as long as you don't belong to a dick."

 

“It wasn’t ever really my thing. Some of it was fun, but I’m the kind of guy that likes to switch things up, you know? Dressing in drag and fucking behind a bar, or blowing a guy in an elevator, or having sex in the ocean, or jerking off a hot guy in front of a tattoo parlor—I like exhibitionism, but I don’t like being dragged down the beach on my hands and knees like I’m a freaking dog.” Jared tipped his head up and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s chin. 

 

Smiling at the memory of the tattoo parlor, Jensen looked back to Jared. "The shit you put up with for the people you love, right? I love that kind of stuff but I would never push someone into it. I mean, kink is to get both parties off, not to just be one sided. That's what turned me off to relationships," he explained. "Someone always has the upper hand, you know? Always some kind of control over their boyfriend, and not just for a scene or a kink, but in day to day life." It was depressing.

 

“Relationships aren’t supposed to be like that, though.” Jared rolled so that he was half lying on Jensen’s chest. “I mean, look at how you and I do things in the bedroom, okay? We’re just friends and we’re comfortable with each other enough that we can sleep together and it’s not a big deal. Some nights you get to have control, and other nights I do. That’s how a relationship should work, in my opinion. Well, maybe a bit more romantic and holding hands, but that’s just a personal preference.” Jared smiled softly, eyes sad but understanding. “I think if you ever decided to try a boyfriend again, you should find someone that will agree to sharing control, someone you could joke around with in the middle of sex and not have it ruin the mood. I’d be happy for you if you could find that.”

 

Jared painted a nice picture but Jensen couldn't get hurt again. He couldn't take the lies and the heartbreak. Jared was strong; he was able to pick himself up and want to love again though Jack had really hurt him. Jensen didn't think highly enough of himself to think he would find that or that deserved it. He took a deep breath and nodded his head. "I don't think I’m built for that kind of happiness," he said softly. "Anyone that good wouldn't want someone like me." He bit his bottom lip. "I know you want to fall in love again, but do you ever worry that you might end up with someone like Jack again?"

 

“Yeah, I worry about that sometimes,” Jared agreed and laid his head on Jensen’s chest, listening to the steady thud of his heartbeat. “But, I already know that I’m never going to have something special, so I’ll just look for comfortable instead. You, though, you could have anything you want. You’re an amazing guy, Jen, and you deserve to have an epic romance. I’ll even cheer for you at the sidelines.”

 

"Me?" Jensen rolled his eyes and laughed softly. "I'm selfish, stubborn and…." he trailed off, shrugged, frowned. "Jared, don't be stupid. You’re so beautiful and you’re everything that any man could want. You're going to find someone who will love you and take care of you, treat you like you should be treated. Why would you think you aren't going to have something special?"

 

The radio played softly, muffling the marathon sex going on across the hallway. Jared tapped his fingers to the beat absently, rolling over options in his head. “I’m kind of pining after someone that doesn’t look at me and see me as an option, and I’m content to just deal with it, love him from afar. I want him to be happy, and I know I’m not the one that could make him happy so I haven’t said anything. I won’t, either, so don’t think you can bully me into telling him,” he teased, tone light and content and only the slightest bit wistful. “Besides, I know you and you’d want to beat him in the head until he saw reason and that’s just not an option.”

 

Jensen's mouth went dry; Jared was in love with someone? He pressed his lips together and tried not to let that bother him or even admit that it was eating at him. "Do I at least get to know who he is?" he asked, trying to keep his voice from cracking. "You deserve so much better than that, Jared." He deserved more than Jensen a few times week, trying to lay claim to him. That was wrong of him and Jensen knew that. He really was a bad person and it made his heart sink.

 

“No, I really don’t deserve anything more than what I’ve already got. I’m happy with what I have. It could be better, sure, but I know better than to think that he’s going to wake up one day and think ‘Holy fuck, I’m desperately in love with Jared’ and then run over here to declare his undying love. Real life doesn’t work like that. Yeah, I love him but he will never love me, so I keep going as I have been and don’t think about it too much.” Jared smoothed his hand up and down Jensen’s stomach, trying to soothe the sudden tension in Jensen’s body. “You don’t have to be upset on my behalf, Jen. I knew what I was getting into when I fell for him. It’s my own fault for falling for someone who doesn’t want me like that.”

 

Jensen closed his eyes and nodded his head, he knew Jared well enough to know that he wasn't going to get through. He wasn't going to make Jared see just how wonderful he was, how amazing and beautiful, smart and talented. He sighed and shook his head as he turned and kissed Jared's temple. "You'll never see in yourself, Jared, what I see in you."

 

This was way too heavy and Jensen needed to move on before he broke down and confessed to Jared that talking about this other guy was making him sick to his stomach with jealousy. Jensen didn't do jealous. He pressed his lips together again and sighed. "So, enough with the love crap; I got a question for you and you have to promise not to make fun of me when I ask it."

 

Jared chuckled and nodded against Jensen’s chest. “I won’t make fun of you, I promise. Well, unless you ask me to dress up as a pony so that you can play cowboy. I might have to tease you about that.” He stroked Jensen’s chest and down over his belly, stopping at the waistband only to go right back up and repeat the process all over again.

 

Shuddering a little, Jensen laughed and shook his head. "Well, that's a kink best left for the next time we're drunk," he laughed, and then looked down at Jared. "My little sister is getting married the first Saturday of next month, and I wanted to know if you would be my date to the wedding. It'll be in Tampa, so we'd have to stay overnight, I guess."

 

“You wanna take me?” Jared asked, pushing up so that he could look Jensen in the eye. He raised a brow and cocked his head to the side. “I’m not going in drag, am I?” he asked warily, amusement and teasing glinting in his eyes. “I’d do it, you know, but I don’t wanna meet your folks and have them think you’re friends with a creepy cross dresser.” He giggled and wrapped his arms around Jensen again, laying his head on Jen’s chest. “All teasing aside, I’d love to go with you.”

 

As hot as Jared was in drag, that really wasn't the way he wanted Jared to meet his family. "Nah, I thought I'd be nice and dress you like a boy just this once," he teased back as Jared settled against him again. He wrapped his arms around Jared and held him tightly; he couldn't hide the smile on his face. "Awesome." He looked forward to the wedding all that much more now.

 

“Are you gonna wear a tux?” Jared asked, grinning against Jensen’s chest, one hand fisted in his shirt. “Because, if you are, I’m definitely going to take pictures to add to my spank bank. We’ll have to get ready at least two hours before the wedding so I can molest you properly and we’ll still have time to shower and get dressed again.”

 

"Yeah. My mother is making me," Jensen said lamely. There were going to be family pictures and all that crap, plus the fact that he and his older brother were supposed to make a toast or something. That part he was leaving up to Josh, though, and his brother could fill him in ten minutes before hand. That worked for him. "‘Mom, I totally can't wear this tux; Jared got come all over it." 

 

Jared burst out laughing, burying his face in the softness of Jensen’s tee shirt as mirth coursed through him. “I—I promise not to,” he laughed, squeezing Jensen tightly, “make a mess of you, baby.”

 

When Jared laughed, Jensen couldn't help but join in. He never could help himself. "Baby, you can make a mess of me anytime you want, just remember you may have to deal with my mom."

 

The laughter slowed and softened and Jared tipped his head back, grinning that megawatt smile, like Jensen had hung the moon and stars and handcrafted the sky to hang them in. “Why do I get the feeling that I’d end up running away from a tiny little woman wielding a wooden spoon if I mess up your tux?” he teased, grin still wide and happy and adoration swimming in his eyes.

 

"You should have seen her the night I came home drunk from prom," Jensen joked and then sighed. His mom was nuts but he adored her. He knew that she would fall in love with Jared the moment she saw him. She didn't care that her son was gay, but like Ryan she wanted him to settle down. "Nah, my mom would blame me not you, so you'll be safe, I promise."

 

“It must be nice,” Jared whispered wistfully and then laughed and pushed himself up. He swung a leg over Jensen’s hips and settled astride him, grinning like a fool. “So, why were you lame enough to go home after prom? I mean, it’s prom; it’s kind of expected that you’d stay in a motel room for the night and go home with a hangover the next day, not go home drunk.”

 

"Got the cops called on us." Jensen shrugged up at Jared. "We were at a beach house but it only lasted about an hour and I ended up calling Ryan to pick me up but he was mean enough to make me go home to deal with my parents." That was certainly not one of his finest moments. "My date was in the middle of trying to get into my pants too, so I think it was a little better to deal with the cops than a drunken redhead that doesn't understand ‘I prefer dick to chick’."

 

“You took a redhead chick to prom?” Jared asked, eyes wide and a little surprised. “Wow, I guess I never thought of you trying things out to see which you liked, but I guess everyone can’t have the obvious answer staring them in the face all of their lives.”

 

Jensen shook his head. "Nah, I’ve known I wasn't into girls since I was thirteen but I was the only gay kid in my high school so," he shrugged, "we all kind of went as a group and those without dates got paired off." Sadly enough he ended up with the only girl who didn't seem to understand that no really could be a final answer.

 

“Well, if it makes you feel better, I spent my prom night in my room, sleeping.” Jared’s hands moved over Jensen’s chest, head tipped down to watch the stark difference between the bright white of the tee shirt and the dark tan of his hands. “I had the flu.”

 

"Ouch, that sucks." Jensen ran a hand through Jared's hair. He cleared his throat and relaxed against the bed. Misha and Terry seemed to have shut up for the time being and Jensen smirked. "You think they killed each other?" he joked.

 

“If they did, I’m not going to check. The last thing I need is to see them buck naked and still buried inside each other.” Jared scooted backward, so his hips straddled Jensen’s upper thighs, and then lay down on top of him, head tucked into the curve of Jensen’s neck. He was silent for a long time, content to just lie there and drown in the affection.

 

"That is a scary image." Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared, rubbed his hands down his friend's back gently. He licked his lips and took several deep breaths, taking in Jared's scent as his eyes closed. He was so content being with Jared, like this.

 

“Um, if I tell you something, do you promise not to get pissed off?” Jared murmured, hands fisted in Jensen’s tee shirt. “It’s not something I did, exactly, but—well, I’m kind of used to giving canned responses about certain things.”

 

Jensen tensed a little, unsure where Jared was going with this one. "Um, okay." 

 

“I didn’t have the flu prom night. I wasn’t in my room sleeping. I was in the woods about three miles from home. My brother,” Jared swallowed, sighed, pressed his face against Jensen’s throat, “um, he didn’t take too kindly to having a fag for a little brother. He was smart enough not to hit me in the face, made sure that no bones were broken, but he kicked the living shit out of me. So, if I give an immediate answer about my family or my school years, it’s probably not really the truth. I’ll tell you the truth when I can, but it’ll take me a minute to prepare myself for it.”

 

Jensen swallowed hard and his arms wrapped a little tighter around Jared though he didn't even realize he was doing it. His face burned with pure hate and if Jared's brother was within reach he would have murdered him on the spot. "Damn," he mumbled. He didn't understand how someone could do that to their own flesh and blood either. He really didn't know what to say to that because, holy shit. He shook his head. "Your world is just filled with assholes, huh?"

 

“Nope, I’ve got my Prince Charming to balance out the scales. Because, you know, one prince far outweighs all of the assholes.” Jared tucked his hands under Jensen’s shoulders and let his muscles unwind, release. “You’re my best friend, Jen, and I love you in a way that no one else can touch, so I want you to know things I don’t tell other people. Is, is that okay or should I just stick with the canned responses if my family ever comes up again?”

 

Jensen blushed and buried his face in Jared's hair. The Prince Charming comments always made his heart swell. He bit his bottom lip and he rolled them over so that Jared was on his back and Jensen could see him eye to eye. "Always be honest with me, baby, even if it’s not something you think I want to hear." He frowned deeply as he looked Jared over. "And… um, I'll be honest with you in return," he said more to himself than to Jared. He moved up a little and planted a kiss on Jared's chest.

 

“I can’t be completely honest, Jen. A guy’s gotta have some secrets,” Jared teased, though he was thinking back to the brief conversation they’d had earlier when he’d almost confessed to being stupidly in love with Jensen. That was one secret he couldn’t tell. He knew Jensen well enough to know that it would be the last thing he ever got to say to him; Jensen would vanish.

 

Jensen nodded his head. "Yeah, got to be able to keep some stuff to ourselves," he agreed, because if there was some stuff that Jensen couldn't be honest with himself about how could he ever be honest with Jared about them? 

 

He went a little red as he looked down at Jared's chest. "Know how I said I have issues with relationships because someone always has the upper hand in them?" Jensen fidgeted a little bit and then pushed himself to continue. "Max was the first boyfriend I ever had. He was everything to me, even after he started doing heavy drugs, using our rent money to feed his habit and beating the crap out of me. He cheated on me and I just dealt with it, ignored it because I loved him that much—I had to be good enough, you know?" He shrugged. "I never told anyone all that. I just want you to know that I trust you as much as you trust me, more than I've ever trusted anyone." 

 

“Okay, okay; I’m not the kind of guy that gets pissed off and threatens people I’ve never met, but if I were to ever meet Max, I’m telling you now that no one would ever find the body.” Jared’s eyes were stern and angry, but the anger wasn’t directed at Jensen, it was for him. “I don’t know why he turned to drugs and it’s not my business to know, but whatever the reason, it didn’t give him the right to hurt you. He might’ve been a great guy, had to be if you loved him, but once he got on the drugs, you weren’t dating him anymore. You were ‘the other man’ in his relationship with his drug of choice. Because that’s exactly what addiction is like; nothing matters except for getting a chance at his next hit, his next fix. He’d literally do anything to get more, because the addiction is pretty similar to falling in love; it’s heady and exciting and all-consuming and every thought is spending time with your sweetheart, you ignore friends and miss a couple of phone calls and other things don’t really seem that important.”

 

Jared paused, bit his lower lip, and dragged Jensen in tight. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Jen. I wish Max had never touched drugs and that you’d gotten to have a happily ever after with your prince. I wouldn’t have met you, but you would have been happy and loved instead of hurting.”

 

Jensen’s eyes widened a little as he looked at Jared and shook his head. "Baby, calm down a little; it happened forever ago." He shook his head again and bit his bottom lip. He knew that Jared was right though, someone who got that deep into drugs, they changed. Everything about them changed, it was sad and it was scary but it was also reality. "Jared, you are the best thing to happen in my life in a very long time." Even if Jared loved someone else, even if, at some point, Jared found his happy ever after and Jensen just became a thing of the past, Jared made him happy. "I mean, to have a friend like you, I would deal with ten guys like Max." Even more now that Jensen knew how to deal with a person like that. "I say we go on a spree; I'll kill your brother and Jack and you can kill Max. They'll never tie us to the murders." 

 

“Nah, I’ll just console myself with cuddling you for eternity,” Jared teased. “Besides, my brother is even taller and bigger than I am, and Jack’s not worth the effort.”

 

"I would totally be okay with risking an ass beating to defend you." Jensen laughed and rolled his eyes as he moved to lie on his back again. He reached over and pulled Jared onto his chest to hold him. "As you will see tomorrow if Jack decides to show his face at the bar again." Though, Jensen was more than positive that he could kick the living shit out of Jack without even breaking a sweat.

 

“Jen, really, it’s okay.” Jared curled up at Jensen’s side, head pillowed on a freckled shoulder, and lazily traced invisible designs over Jensen’s soft belly. “I’m more than okay to have you as my cuddle victim, and Jack is ancient history.”

 

Jensen buried his face in Jared's hair and sighed gently. He couldn't help it, he got nasty when someone tried to hurt Jared or made his friend unhappy. He bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the affection as he settled, Jared's warmth making his body relax further. He just nodded his head and rubbed his hand up and down Jared's back. "Cuddle victim," he repeated. "That's a new one." 

 

“You’re being cuddle raped, so you’re a cuddle victim,” Jared said nonchalantly but turned his face against Jensen’s chest to hide his grin. His shoulders shook with silent mirth, unable to keep all of the laughter subdued.

 

Jensen laughed until his cheeks went slightly pink from it. "Wow, so I should have you arrested," he joked. Though he guessed in this, it was the one time where they could claim the victim totally asked for it.

 

“Well, maybe not rape. You’re pretty willing, so maybe just consensual cuddle molestation.” Jared tipped his head up and the wide, deeply amused grin he wore shone brightly, stretching his lips wide and dimpling his cheeks. “God, you’re amazing, you know that? Never had a friend like you before; letting me cuddle and snuggle and cling to you.”

 

Jensen loved Jared's smile, it always caught him off guard just how beautiful it was. He lost himself sometimes, just watching Jared. Jensen shook his head and rolled his eyes again. "Yeah, I'm up there with sliced bread," he mocked teasingly. "Seriously though; I like spending cuddle time with you." He certainly enjoyed sleeping here with Jared or having Jared in his bed much more than sleeping without his friend next to him.

 

Jared leaned in and pressed a sweet kiss to Jensen’s mouth, happy and affectionate and content to simply be with Jensen. “You know,” he said, breaking the kiss and leaning back just enough so that he could see his friend’s face. “I’ve got you all figured out now. That badass attitude is a total façade to hide your mushy center.”

 

Jensen looked back at Jared and shrugged a little. Jared did tend to see a side of Jensen that he didn't share with anyone else. One might wonder why the hell Jensen had such a stick up his ass about being honest about his feelings. The truth was he thought he was keeping Jared at a safe distance, even though it was a pretty stupid and unrealistic thought on Jensen's part. "I have my badass moments," he protested. "It's hard not to just be me around you, though. You do realize, however, that now that you know my very well thought out and devious plan that I'm going to have to kill you."

 

Playfulness lit Jared’s eyes and his grin widened for a moment before morphing into a mock-frightened look as he rolled away from Jensen, ready to play hard to get. “Oh no!” he cried out in mock-fear, laughter in his voice. “My dear, sweet prince has gone mad and is out to get me!”

 

Jensen rolled after him and dragged Jared back into his chest. "Oh no, my princess, you are my cuddle whore for the night," he teased as his hand brushed against Jared's side. By now he knew where Jared was ticklish and he would totally use it against his friend. 

 

Jared gasped and rolled his hips back into Jensen’s hips, trying to wriggle away from the faint brushes of fingers at his sides. He grasped the side of the bed and tugged, pushing back against Jensen with his hips to put distance between them. “Hey! No fair!” he yelped, tangling his legs with Jensen’s and trying to use his longer legs to his advantage.

 

Jensen pushed himself up and half laid on top of Jared. "All is fair in love and war, baby," he answered as he caught Jared's mouth with his own and kissed him deeply, trying to daze him a moment. He smiled into the kiss; Jared made him happier than he could ever remember and it amazed him. He pulled back a little and then grabbed Jared's side again to start the tickling all over again.

 

Loud shrieks of laughter burst out of Jared’s mouth and he bucked hard, wriggling and squirming under Jensen’s wickedly accurate fingers, trying to get away. “J-Jen! I—haha—I’m gonna b-beat your a—hahaha—gonna beat your ass!” Jared let go of the side of the bed with one hand and reached back, gripping a handful of Jensen’s hip, shoving at him weakly to get him to stop. “U—uncle!”

 

A wide grin spread over Jensen's face as Jared gave in. He pulled himself up and then flopped back down onto the bed as green eyes looked back over Jared. "I know you so well," he said as he bit his lip, teasing his friend. He turned a little so he was on his side and reached up to brush his fingers over Jared's cheek. "You’re so cute when you laugh." 

 

Laughter flushed cheeks pinked further, mouth stretched in a wide smile. Jared rolled and pinned Jensen beneath him, elbows bracketing Jensen’s head on the pillows, and just grinned down at him. “I guess it’s a good thing that you like it, because you make me laugh unlike anyone else ever has.” Jared’s smile slowly lost wattage, dimming down to something that looked scarily like adoration and deep affection; he looked happy, with just the slightest tinge of sadness around the eyes. “You’re the best thing to ever happen to me, Jen.”

 

Jensen looked up at Jared, a similar look in his eyes. It was reality to Jensen that he was very much in love with Jared, that Jared really had become his world; a long process but true, nonetheless. He bit his bottom lip and his hands came up to cup Jared's cheeks, bringing him down for a kiss. He smiled as they parted. No matter what fuck ups they had dealt with in the past, it brought them to moments like this and, oddly enough, at times like this Jensen couldn't remember the pain and heartache of Max because it didn't really matter. "I feel the same way."

 

Jared grinned wider as his eyes slid closed, shaking his head. “If we keep talking like this, one of us is going to grow a pair of tits and cock will magically turn into vagina,” he teased, needing to relax the suddenly too serious moment. Still, Jared settled down, perfectly content to use Jensen as his personal body pillow, and tucked his face into Jensen’s neck to stall the words that teetered on the tip of his tongue. He was positive that voicing how he really felt would end it all, and he was too selfish to give Jensen up.

 

Jensen nodded his head and laughed. "Well, out of the two of us, which one has the pink dress?" he teased as he kissed Jared's hair and wrapped his arms tightly around him, almost possessively, protectively. "I think we both need to sleep; you agree?" 

 

“Yeah, we should sleep,” Jared murmured, snuffling into Jensen’s neck for a moment. “I’m gonna break your spine if I keep lying on you like this, though. You get to be the little spoon tonight,” he stated and pressed soft kisses to the curve of Jensen’s jaw, just showing affection instead of trying to rile Jensen up.

 

Jensen smiled and shifted a little. "What a way to go, though." He sighed and moved a little, tangled with Jared comfortable. "Night."


	11. Razzing the Walls to the Ground

Jensen reached Jared's house and pulled up in front at about six. Jamie was setting up tonight so he didn't have to get in early so he was planning on taking his time. He had closed twice the weekend before for Jamie was he owed it to Jensen to either let him leave early or come late. Besides, the club normally got insanely busy after eight. He was in his normal tight jeans, black tonight, with a t-shirt to match. He stretched and headed up the driveway and knocked on the door. 

 

It seemed like he had just been there, actually. Jensen had spent the night as normal and then got up to help Nelson get the house cleaned up. He was having his parents over and thankfully Jensen was working the rest of the weekend. Nelson's parents were way too clean and right wing for him to be comfortable so he was better left out of it.

 

When the door opened, the person standing there wasn’t who Jensen had expected. Instead of Jared, there was the tiniest woman Jensen had ever seen. She had waist-length dark brown hair and eerie, pale green eyes that looked like something from a fantasy movie. She was maybe five feet tall, at the most, and built like a baby bird; delicate bones, delicate features, tiny little hands—if he was into that kind of thing, he might think she was beautiful.

 

“Sorry,” the woman said with a sad little smile, voice a husky drawl of somewhere in the Deep South. “I didn’t realize Jay had company coming. He’s… ah, a bit upset at the moment. Are you Terry?” 

 

Jensen took a step back. "No; I’m Jensen," he said and bit his bottom lip, looking over her shoulder to try and find Jared. "Why is he upset? What's wrong with him? Who are you?" he added in a much less rough tone than he would have had she been a man. There was still concern in his voice, however, because Jared didn't answer the door and by the look on this woman's face, something was wrong.

 

“Sorry, I’m Sara. Jack is my ex-husband. I’m afraid I can’t tell you why he’s upset, though. That’s up to him to decide if it’s your business. If you’ll excuse me, though, I’ll just be going.” Sara leaned back from the door, head turned back and called out, “Call me later, Jay-bird.” She turned back to Jensen and neatly slipped passed him.

 

Jensen didn't know her and he didn't like her, based simply on the fact that she was the woman that Jack had broken Jared’s heart for. He walked in once she was out of the way, closing to the door to find Jared. "Hey, Jared? Where are you?" he called out as he headed inside.

 

“Right here,” Jared replied, though his voice was rough and thin. He lay sprawled out on the living room floor, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He didn’t even twitch when he heard Jensen’s footfalls.

 

Jensen followed the voice into the living room. He licked his lips and frowned, finding Jared on the floor. "Baby, what's the matter?" he asked as he moved over to kneel down next to his friend.

 

For a long moment, Jared didn’t even look at Jensen, eyes trained on the ceiling, unwavering. Slowly, hazel-green eyes slid over to Jensen’s face, caught on his eyes and then dropped away again, resting on Jensen’s chest instead. “Jack has AIDS.”

 

Jensen just stared at Jared for what seemed like several minutes. In reality, he had no idea how long it actually was. He moved closer to Jared and tried to pull Jared up against him. "When did he contract it?" he asked, hoping to God that Jared was just upset because he had a kind heart who was worried for Jack and not because of any other reason. If that were the case, though, he guessed Sara wouldn't have shown up.

 

“Sometime in the last month or so before he left me,” Jared answered softly. He shifted, sat up and fearfully slid his eyes up to meet Jensen’s. “I don’t even remember if Jack was still sleeping with me at that time.”

 

Jensen swallowed hard, complete fear gripping his heart but he didn't want it to show. What if something happened to Jared? What if something happened to him? He had been sleeping with Jared without protection for, what, months now? He pressed his lips together and took a deep breath. "Hey, don't get scared until there’s something to be scared of," he said softly, reaching his hand up to cup Jared's cheek. "We'll go to the clinic and get you tested and if there’s something there, we'll deal with it then, okay?"

 

Jared’s eyes closed and his brows drew together in a deeply pained expression, but he nodded his agreement. “Yeah, um, we should probably get you tested too, just in case.”

 

"Yeah, I will." Jensen nodded his head and reached over, kissing Jared's forehead. He held him a second longer before pulling back. "I'm going to call Jamie, let work know we won't be there tonight, okay?" He still held onto Jared and nuzzled his face to get Jared to look at him. "Hey, look at me. We'll be okay, even if we're not okay. I'll take care of you," he promised.

 

“Yeah, okay,” Jared murmured, a wobbly smile trying to crawl over his lips, but it crashed and burned. “I’m, I’m gonna cook something right fast, if you wanna stay to eat. I’ll probably go down to the beach for a while later, when I’m drunk enough.”

 

Jensen smiled, did just a little bit better than Jared, but not by much. "Yeah, I'd like to," he answered and moved back a little to allow Jared room to get up before getting up as well and pulling out his cell to give the club a call. Once he finished, he joined Jared in the kitchen. "Okay, we’re called out."

 

Jared just stood in front of the stove blankly, staring down at the range-top. There wasn’t a pan or pinch of food out to suggest that he’d had any thought about starting something for dinner. He didn’t react when Jensen spoke to him, either, too lost in his thoughts.

 

Jensen came up behind him and wrapped his arms tightly around Jared's waist, pressing against him gently. "Hey, don't turn into a zombie on me, baby, please?" he asked softly.

 

Jared jerked in surprise but then relaxed back against Jensen. “I’m kind of surprised you’re still here. I was giving you a chance to leave so I wouldn’t have to watch.”

 

"You really thought I would just leave you?" Jensen asked, honestly surprised. "There isn't anywhere I'd rather be than here with you." He took a deep breath and shook his head, leaning into Jared's back.

 

A wistful expression flitted over Jared’s face for a moment and then he turned in Jensen’s arms, his own hands settling on the other man’s shoulders. “This is kind of a big deal, though. I figured you wouldn’t want to get involved. If… if I take the test and it comes back positive—God, I can’t think about that—but if it did and you decided to stick around; that’s a serious relationship, even for friends. I just, I know you don’t do serious so, yeah; I thought you’d leave.”

 

Jensen was scared for his friend and for himself. Maybe not so much for himself though because the way he slutted around, it was bound to happen. Besides that there was the fact that they didn't really know if there was something to be upset about yet. He wasn't going to stamp an expiration date on either of their asses just yet. "Jared," he said softly, as though he were about to say something but then stopped, Jared loved someone else. He sighed and shook his head. "Listen man, you’re my best friend and I love you, so much. I would never leave you hanging, couldn't actually, even if it did come out positive."

 

Jared crumpled, arms sliding around Jensen’s neck, face buried into the hard muscle of Jen’s shoulder, and his knees gave way. “God, Jen,” he sobbed into Jensen’s shoulder. “Love you. Fuck, don’t leave me.” He sounded petrified, body shaking with deep, shoulder-wracking sobs.

 

Jensen only barely caught Jared, wrapped his arms tightly around him and held him close, supported him as his legs gave way. "Not going anywhere, ever, I promise." And he meant it; he wouldn't leave Jared no matter what was going on. Jared didn't scare Jensen, he didn't know why he trusted Jared as much as he did, but there was nothing that could scare him off or pry him away from him. "Shh. I’ve got you, Jared, I’ve got you."

 

When it became apparent that Jared wasn’t going to calm down in the next few minutes, Jensen urged Jared to get his feet under him again and led him out to the living room, lowering them both down onto the couch. Jared cuddled up at Jensen’s side, snuggling into him like an overgrown five year old; all knees and legs and elbows getting in the way as he tried to crawl into Jensen’s lap for comfort. There was no moment of hesitation or questioning; Jared just made himself at home on top of Jensen and tried to fight down the tears. They slowly petered out into hiccupping breaths and a stuffed up nose.

 

Jensen welcomed Jared into his lap and, once Jared was settled again, he wrapped his arms around Jared and held him to his chest. He kissed Jared's hair and face, trying to kiss the tears away and help his friend to calm down. "Just take a few deep breaths," he said as he rubbed Jared's back and brushed his hair back and out of his face. "I know you're scared and its okay to be scared, but you don't know anything yet. There's a good chance that you don't have anything to worry about. I mean, you used protection with Jack for the most part and, like you said, you may not even have been sleeping together at that time."

 

“Y-you’re right, but I’m gonna be p-petrified until I see the results. Fuck, a week of waiting is going to kill me.” Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck and clung to him, as though Jensen was his only lifeline. “Don’t wanna be alone all week; can’t work at the club either without taking a chance of taking a header off the stage.”

 

"I'll stay here with you, if that's okay?" Jensen said as he pulled back, his hands dropping to Jared's waist. He didn't want to push himself on Jared but he could easily take a week off of work, he had been there three years and never took time off. "As for the results, we could go the ER and get the tests done tonight if you want to get it over with a little faster?"

 

Jared shook his head and tightened his grip. “Not tonight. Don’t wanna do anything but crawl up in bed with you and sleep. Just wanna feel you with me. Please, don’t leave. Don’t leave until we know?”

 

Jensen nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm not going anywhere. You ready for bed now?" he asked. "I can make us something to eat or some drink?"

 

“No food; just wanna sleep, get my hands on your skin.” Jared dragged in a jerky breath and then leaned back, eyes swollen and red-rimmed from his sobs, face pale with streaks where his tears had run their course. “Sorry,” he said softly, dropping his eyes. “I’m kinda clingy when I’m scared out of my mind.”

 

Jensen shook his head. "No reason to be sorry at all. Come on, let’s go to bed." He nudged Jared gently to stand and led him towards his bedroom. He kept his arm tightly around Jared as they walked, not wanting or willing to lose contact.

 

Once in Jared’s room, Jared started stripping off his clothes, down to his boxers, and crawled into bed. Despite the warmth of the day outside, goose bumps rose up on Jared’s skin and he hurried to climb under the blankets. He was still anxious, as was made more than apparent by his shock-y pallor and wide blown pupils, and clutched the blankets to his chin, eyes fixated on Jensen as though absolutely certain that he would change his mind and flee.

 

Jensen pulled his shirt and jeans off and kicked his boots off. Once in just his boxers, he moved the covers aside and got in next to Jared. Again, his arms went around his friend without any thought to it. He pulled Jared down to lie on his chest and adjusted the blankets so Jared wasn't being smothered.

 

“I love you, Jen. Best thing that’s ever happened to me. Hope Jack didn’t… didn’t give me anything; hope I didn’t fuck you up accidentally. God, I don’t want to think about this but I can’t think of anything else.” Jared sighed heavily and slipped his arm around Jensen’s waist to keep a firm grasp on him.

 

"I love you, too," Jensen replied and nuzzled Jared's hair. "I know it's going to be a hard week, but we'll get through it. Just think, we can hang on the beach, relax and spend time together," he added. Christ, it would sound like a vacation if the HIV test wasn't right at the start of it. "I wouldn't give you up for anything, Jared. Not for any reason, you know that?"

 

The smile Jared tipped up at Jensen was sad and stark and resigned; eyes bleak and crushingly desolate. He nodded, but it looked like he was just agreeing and didn’t really believe it. “We can work on our tans, or, well, I’ll tan and you can freckle some more,” he tried to joke, but there was so much fear in his eyes and voice that it fell kind of flat.

 

Jensen tried to smile but he knew that Jared was just trying to pretend. He rolled his eyes and breathed out slowly. "Yeah, get kind of drunk and…." He finally shrugged, knowing that the two of them might be on the beach but the time was going to be spent staring out into the ocean and holding onto one another. "We’ll take it one day at a time." 

 

~*~

 

Since the morning they’d gone in to take the tests, three days now, Jared stopped sleeping. Not entirely, but he’d only sleep in snatches, up before dawn and taking cat naps, five and ten minutes here and there, all day long. At night, with Jensen curled protectively around him, Jared would manage an hour or two, but he’d end up awake and on the beach before dawn again, like clockwork.

 

This morning was no different. Jared eased out of bed, glanced at the clock, ignored the green glare of numbers which told him it was only three in the morning, and silently made his way out of the house. He sat in the sand, knees drawn up to his chest, and arms wrapped tightly around them, staring out at the water as though it held the answers to all of life’s questions.

 

Dawn was breaking over the horizon, turning the water from the deep black of night into a dark blue, tipped with ripples in pink as the sunrise stained the water. Dark circles ringed his eyes, and a perpetual expression of resignation stamped his face. He got up, went inside after greeting the new day, and started a pot of coffee, then crawled back into bed with Jensen, lying there limp and thoughtful as he watched Jensen’s sleeping face.

 

Jensen loved to sleep when he had a problem, it made dealing with the problem easier if he got a few hours of a break. Jared seemed to get out of bed so easy that he wasn't even waking Jensen up half the time. Jensen shifted, however, when the bed dipped and he felt Jared's warmth against him again. He stretched and blinked once or twice, looking around for a second. All at once reality hit him hard and he rubbed his eyes. He moved a little, looked to see Jared's eyes on him. He smiled softly. "Morning."

 

It was kind of weird to be almost living there; Jensen spent every waking moment, and some of the sleeping ones, glued to Jared's side. It wasn't so much different than it had been when they were normally together, but this was more intense, needier. Jensen seriously couldn't take being away from Jared for any long length of time; he would go into the bathroom with Jared if Jared would let him get away with it.

 

“Morning, Jen,” Jared murmured, voice a bare whisper. “Coffee’s ready when you want it.” He pushed himself up, kissed Jensen’s brow briefly, and then got out of bed, shuffling out of the room in search of his toothbrush.

 

Jensen really didn't feel like coffee, he didn't really feel like getting out of bed, actually. He did, though, pushing himself up and moving to the bathroom. "Hey, take a shower with me?" he asked.

 

Jared’s nod was almost absent. He rinsed his toothbrush, his mouth, and then dropped the brush into its place in the holder. Bizarrely enough, there were four in the holder; Misha, Jensen, Terry, and his own. A ghost of a smile curved his lips at the sight and then he stripped out of his shorts and watched Jensen adjust the water temperature.

 

Turning the shower on hot, Jensen sighed a little and pulled his boxers off, getting inside and leaving the curtain open for Jared to join him. Once Jared was in the shower with him, Jensen couldn't help but smile. He hoped the hot water would ease some of the tension out of Jared's body. "Turn around; I'll do your back."

 

Wordlessly, Jared turned around and pressed his hands to the wall to help him keep his balance. “Hey, Jen?” he asked, leaning his head to rest on the tile wall between his hands. “Can we play in the sea today? I just—I wanna forget everything but you for a while. I miss seeing you smile.”

 

Jensen took the soap and rubbed it down Jared's back and over his neck and shoulders slowly. "Yeah, I'd like that," he answered as he moved his hands over Jared's sides, making sure not to tickle him this time. "Want to get you to relax a little." He had been worried about Jared; he knew he wasn’t sleeping and he couldn't really even get him to eat anymore. At this rate Jared was going to make himself sick but he didn't need to add more pressure on Jared so he just watched him closely and pushed where he needed to.

 

“I’m fine, Jen. Just a little tired, is all. Playing in the sea will fix me right up.” Jared peered over his shoulder, a half smile quirking his lips, and dropped a hand from the wall, reached back and stroked Jensen’s hip affectionately.

 

The soapy washcloth moving over Jared's lower back and his ass were nothing sexual, hadn’t been since Sara had dropped her little bomb about Jack on Jared. Jensen was just being affectionate; his only interest was taking care of Jared. He smiled and his hand moved onto Jared's legs. "Sounds like a plan, then," he said as he moved down to kneel behind Jared. "You know, minus all the worrying between the two of us, I kind of like staying here," he confessed with a half grin.

 

Jared turned to face Jensen fully, head bowed and dripping hair stuck to his face. “If I could keep you with me forever, I would.” For a moment, Jared’s eyes seemed even sadder than they’d been all week, a sharp flare of resignation making the usually bright and alive hazel green of his eyes dull and lifeless. “I like having you here. You’re the best cuddler ever.” His expression lightened, though still sad and strained due to the long wait for the test results.

 

Jensen worked on Jared's lower legs and moved his way up. He looked up into Jared's face and smiled. He honestly smiled. "Not going anywhere," he replied honestly, mirrored sadness in his eyes for a moment before he looked down and then pushed himself up, hands now traveling over Jared's stomach as he stood. "Man, keep me; make me sound like a puppy," he joked.

 

A snort of amusement broke out of Jared’s chest and his half smile grew a bit wider. “I’m the puppy in this relationship; you’re the owner I latched onto. Deal with it, jerk,” he said, dimples playing peek-a-boo in his cheeks.

 

"God, that sounds so kinky." Jensen joked as he ran his hands affectionately and with gentle touches over Jared’s chest. "See, there's the smile that I've been missing." He set the soap aside and let his hands run down Jared's sides. "You know, we're going to have to take another shower after the beach."

 

Jared laughed softly and shook his head. “Yeah, but it’s almost ritual to shower in the morning together now.” He pulled Jensen against him and laid his head on Jensen’s shoulder, arms wrapping loosely around the other man’s waist.

 

Jensen grinned. "True, I mean it is the only thing that can get me out of bed in the morning." He pressed against Jared's body and let his face bury in the arch of his neck. He took a deep breath and settled a bit; he really loved being here every day with Jared.

 

“Sorry I’ve been so… out of it lately,” Jared said quietly, his tone regretful and apologetic. “I’m just really scared about the test results. What are we going to do if they come back positive?”

 

Jensen shook his head. "Jared, you didn't do anything to be sorry for. I don't want you putting on some act." He nuzzled Jared a moment and pulled back to look into his eyes. "I'm scared, too," he confessed. Being attentive to Jared kept him from freaking out, gave him a reason for being and he needed that right now. "We'll get through this. I mean, think of it like living with HIV, not dying from it. It doesn't mean our lives are over and we'll get each other through it," he promised because he really believed it. He could handle this as long as he had Jared.

 

Silently, Jared took the washrag from Jensen and lathered it up, starting on Jensen’s neck and shoulders. “I don’t think I’ll be able to be as calm about it as you are. If just worrying about it has me not sleeping or eating, I can just imagine how I’ll be if it comes back positive.” Jared kept his gaze on his hands, paying close attention to washing rather than looking Jensen in the eyes.

 

Jensen nodded; he knew how Jared worried and he could see how it was wearing him down. "No one says you have to be calm but, Jared, you're never going to be alone in this, I won't let you. I'll move in here just to make sure of it, make sure you smile and take care of yourself every day. I need you in this, too. I'm calm because I have you here with me, so, please, even if it does come back positive, don't roll over and wait to die, baby; fight it."

 

“Want you to move in whether it’s positive or not,” Jared murmured quietly and then shot Jensen a sheepish smile. “You’re good for me and you keep me from getting too depressed and locking myself up in a dark room. I still don’t know what you get out of this, but I’m just selfish enough not to care as long as I get to keep you.”

 

Jensen pressed his lips together as a blush crept to his cheeks. "Is that an invitation?" he asked very softly. He really didn't mean to sound like a moron so he just shook his head. "Sorry," he said as he laughed nervously. "What do you mean, what I get out of it? Being with you just makes me happy, Jared, happier than I've been in a while. It's amazing to feel something again." He smiled sheepishly.

 

Jared’s blush almost rivaled Jensen’s for intensity; vivid red that crept all the way up to the tips of his ears and then slid down into his chest. He ducked his head and then crouched down to wash Jensen’s hips and thighs, working his way down adorably bowed legs with the washrag. “I want you to move in, so, yeah, it’s an invitation,” he said quietly, the pounding of the water almost drowning out the words.

 

The blush got worse but Jensen let out a breath he was holding because he hadn't known if Jared was just saying it in passing or if he really meant it. "I want to," he said almost at once. "As in, yes, I'll be here as long as you'll have me." Jensen wasn't insane; he knew he wasn't always the easiest person to live with, though Ryan rarely complained anymore. Then again, he couldn't when Jensen was with Jared most of the time anyway and not bringing guys home anymore.

 

A soapy hand on Jensen’s hip had him turning around, rising his front half while Jared lathered up his back half. “Then I guess we’re looking at something pretty permanent,” Jared said, washing each foot in turn and then working his way up to calves and thighs. He paused with a hand on either of Jensen’s ass cheeks, soapy fingers of his left hand lightly tracing along the outer edge of his crack before gripping and swiping the washrag between. Jared got to his feet and rinsed the rag, lathered it again, and continued washing. “You can handle forever, can’t you?”

 

Jensen laughed and nodded his head. "For you?" he asked, looking back at Jared. "I wouldn't say handling it is the right word." He was too happy with Jared; he didn't care where they lived, what they did, as long as they were together. He had never, even at the start with Max, been this happy. A soft gasp escaped him with Jared's hands over him. "Getting way too good at this, you know that?" He joked.

 

“Too good at washing you, or tempting you?” Jared asked innocently and dropped the rag to the floor of the tub, instead running soapy hands over Jensen’s skin. “Because, washing you is sort of self-explanatory, while tempting you is an art form.”

 

"Mm, both," Jensen answered as he put his hand against the shower wall for a moment. "Just feels really good when you touch me, can't help it." There wasn't a time when Jared touched him that his body didn't react. It was something else that could make him blush.

 

Jared laughed and leaned his forehead between Jensen’s shoulder blades, breath fanning coolly against wet skin. “I knew you were my cuddle slut for a reason,” he murmured, humor apparent in his voice. Soap slick hands slid around Jensen’s waist, teased for a moment at the cut of his pelvis, and then Jared’s arms came around Jensen, pressing their bodies together.

 

Laughing, Jensen let his head drop under the water as he reached around and pulled Jared closer into him. "I’m the best at it," he joked as he leaned back a little. Jared's hands sliding over his body made him shudder. "Don't get me started now; it's just not fair to tease."

 

“Sorry, Jen,” Jared murmured, though his tone was anything but apologetic. He pressed a kiss between Jensen’s shoulder blades and pushed Jensen forward a bit more, letting the spray rain down between their bodies and rinse away the soap. “It’s your fault for being irresistible, even when I’m freaking out.”

 

Jensen rolled his eyes; Jared wasn't sorry and Jensen wasn't either. He turned and raised an eyebrow, looking at Jared. "You so don't sound it." He eliminated the distance between them, pressing a kiss to Jared's lips. "Guess I can get over it, though."

 

“Yeah? You’d do that for me?” Jared teased, draping his arms around Jensen’s hips, fingers brushing faintly over the swells of Jensen’s ass. “You truly are my Prince Charming.” He dipped his head and took another kiss, layering it with all of the soft emotions he could muster, using the taste of Jensen’s mouth, the deep well of love he felt, to stamp down the ever present fear.

 

"I know; I'm just so amazing, aren't I?" Jensen teased. Gentle hands ran down Jared's back and down his sides. He caught Jared’s lips again and deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue in though he kept it soft. He bit Jared's bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth. "And you’re my princess." He pulled away a bit and nuzzled Jared face, cupping his cheek. Things were okay when they were separate, but somehow things were just so much better when they were together.

 

A wide smile stretched Jared’s kiss bruised lips, dimples playing peek-a-boo in his cheeks. A hand came up and Jared stroked his thumb over the healing piercing through Jensen’s nipple, gentle touching to keep from hurting him. “Marked you as mine, huh?” Jared reached back and grabbed one of Jensen’s hands and settled it on the tattoo cresting one cheek of his ass. “Just like you marked me as yours.”

 

Jensen shuddered as Jared's fingers touched over his nipple. He took a deep breath. "Can't wait until you put your mouth on them," he mumbled as he gripped Jared's ass but not enough to hurt him. The thought that Jared was his made Jensen’s heart beat so fast he was sure it was about to pop right out of his chest. "Jared, can I ask you a question and you promise to be honest with me?"

 

Curiosity wrinkled Jared’s brow and he cocked his head to the side, watching Jensen with silent questions in his eyes. “Yeah, Jen, I promise. What is it?”

 

"You told me that you loved someone, who is it?" Jensen asked in a very soft voice, almost afraid to know the answer. Jared sometimes looked at him like he loved him, but he didn't want to hope for too much. He also knew that falling in love meant getting hurt but maybe he could match up to who it was even if his hopes were for nothing.

 

Resignation clouded Jared’s eyes and a sad smile slid over his mouth. “You won’t like the answer,” he warned softly, dropping his eyes to the piercing in Jensen’s nipple. “Are you sure you want to know?”

 

Jensen took a step closer and he frowned before nodding his head. "I want to know who I'm up against," he confessed as he looked away from Jared.

 

“You’re not up against anyone,” Jared replied, confusion in his tone. It had almost sounded like Jensen was saying…. Jared leaned around Jensen and shut the water off, stood there looking down at Jensen’s profile with only the sound of their breath and the drip of the water accompanying them. “You’re the one I’m in love with, Jen,” he said softly. “But, I know better than to hope for anything and I’m more than happy to take whatever you’ll give me, even if it means going back to friends without the benefits.”

 

Jensen almost jumped on Jared; he was so happy and his face broke out into a wider grin than even he had thought possible. He shook his head and moved closer to Jared, kissing him deeply, needy and with almost painful passion. All he wanted to do was crawl up into Jared's arms and stay there forever. When they parted he only allowed it for a moment. "God, I love you, too, Jared; love you so fucking much it hurts sometimes," he confessed, moving to kiss Jared again.

 

Strong hands cupped Jensen’s head, stalling his forward momentum. Jared angled Jensen’s face up so he could look into those gorgeous green eyes. Wonder, surprise, disbelief, and a healthy dose of awe flooded Jared’s wide eyes, lips parting as his breath left in a harsh gust of air. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. He tried and stopped and tried again to say something, but all he could muster was a blurted, “Seriously?”

 

Jensen nodded his head. "You've been the only one for me since the night you had the E trip. I just didn't know how to deal with it at first and then I thought I was too late and you wanted someone else," he added, biting his bottom lip. "But, yeah, seriously." Maybe it was because they had taken it so slow they were almost going backwards at times or maybe it was just because Jared was everything Jensen wanted and needed. He had no idea but he didn't care.

 

“Oh my God,” Jared breathed and felt his knees buckle, back sliding down the wall of the shower, thumping his backside painfully down on the porcelain floor of the tub. Jared stared up at Jensen with wide eyes. “I—I can’t believe it; I was so sure that you’d leave if I ever told you.” His head thumped against the tile wall and he grasped Jensen’s hips, tugging at him, ignoring the cold air and their wet skin. “Please, I—I have to feel you. I—God, please, don’t let me be dreaming again.”

 

Jensen moved down to be closer to Jared he shook his head. "Not going anywhere, Jared, ever. Believe me, baby." He moved closer to Jared and joined him on the floor, ran his hands down Jared's body, touching him everywhere that he could. He reached out, needing to kiss Jared, hold him and feel him.

 

Jared dragged Jensen into his lap and wound his arms around him, clinging to him as though petrified that Jensen would vanish like smoke on a breeze. Fingers dug in, gripping hard enough to leave smudge-bruises on Jensen’s ribs, and Jared buried his face in Jensen’s neck, breathing raggedly, trying to corral his emotions into something less frantic. “Love you, love you, God, Jen; love you so much.”

 

Jensen wrapped his arms around Jared and made himself right at home in Jared's arms. He purred and kissed over Jared's face and down his neck. "Love you, too, Jared; love you, God, more than anything else in the world." His heart was pounding even harder but it was in a good way now; he was barely able to believe it, but he wasn't letting it go either.

 

“No idea, you have no idea what this means to me,” Jared murmured as he pulled back to look into Jensen’s eyes. “I was ready to take anything you’d give me and swore I’d be okay when you wanted to leave. I can’t promise that now. God, I can’t swear I’ll be okay if you leave.”

 

Jensen's hand came up to cup Jared's cheek. "I can't live without you, Jared, can't even conceive of the idea," he said as a hand curled around the back of Jared’s neck. "I just want to be with you always. I feel like I'm coming apart whenever we're not together." Jared was Jensen's better half; he couldn't imagine a day without Jared, without seeing or talking to him.

 

Jared’s hands slid up, gripping Jensen’s shoulders just as tightly as he’d been clutching at Jensen’s ribs and pulling him in closer, resting their foreheads together. “Guess it’s a good thing that you’re gonna move in, then? I don’t think I can stand the thought of you not being with me, not now, not now that you love me. God, I—I can’t believe it.”

 

Jared's nails and fingers were digging in a little much at this point but Jensen didn't even seem to notice. He rested against Jared and studied his eyes as he nodded. "Yeah, now if I go a day without seeing you I know I'm going to go insane. And it was already pretty hard before you were mine."

 

A shiver went down Jared’s back and he closed his eyes, savoring the sound of those words from Jensen’s lips. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m yours, Jen. Been yours since you stood up to Jack for me,” he confessed and then tipped his chin and brushed their lips together. “No one stands up for me, not like that, but you did and it made me feel special, even though I know I wasn’t, I’m not; I’ve been stuck on you ever since.”

 

He thought back to when they’d first met and that first time with Jack and he’d been about ready to kill that little shit right then and there. "You’re everything to me." Jensen shook his head. "Special doesn't even begin to cover it. I mean, you found parts of me I thought were dead for a long time; you made me a whole person again." Jared had said he didn't know what Jensen got out of sticking with him and Jensen needed him to understand.

 

Jared shook his head and shot Jensen a grin. “I didn’t find them, Jen. You just stopped hiding from those parts of you. I just gave you a friend that you could feel comfortable around. I didn’t know it could ever turn into this, especially with me. I mean, look at my track record; it doesn’t exactly inspire confidence in my ability to keep anyone happy.”

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head. "Jared, all you've ever made me was happy. Jack was a moron for losing you." He couldn't understand someone just throwing Jared away like that; he was so beautiful, amazing, and he was perfect in Jensen's eyes. "Besides, I'm still giving you full credit, so deal with it." 

 

“I’m kind of glad he lost me; it gave me the chance to meet and fall in love with you,” Jared murmured and dropped his face into the curve of Jensen’s neck. He breathed deeply, smelling his soap, his shampoo, on Jensen’s skin and it caused a sense of possession to rise up in him, swelling his chest to the point he was sure he’d explode. 

 

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, me, too; I'm glad for everything that brought us here." He even considered the hell he went through with Max to be worth it. Jared just made his life better. He opened his mouth to say something when there was a loud knock on the bathroom door.

 

Misha's voice followed it and Jensen just groaned. "Hello, mind if someone else uses the bathroom before dinner time?" he yelled and knocked on the door again, shaking his head. Sex was common during a shower, but Misha didn't even want to know what the hold-up was now.


	12. Sing a Song of Heartbreak

Two days later and Jared was still flying high. Jensen loved him, hadn’t run away when he’d confessed, and had agreed to move in. Permanently. It was enough to boost his mood considerably. Granted, the moment the phone call came his mood dropped and he fretted, pacing back and forth in front of the phone, too worried and freaked that everything would change the moment he answered it.

 

Though the test results were still on his mind Jensen was happy, more than really should be possible. He and Jared were together and it felt so fucking good that he couldn't really believe it. He could hear the phone ringing from inside but it didn't even cross his mind at first. He moved inside for another beer when he saw Jared pacing and freaking and his heart stopped, he didn't even have to look at the caller ID, Jared's reaction said enough. "Do you want me to answer it?" he asked.

 

“No! Yes, no; fuck, I don’t know.” Jared scrubbed his fingers through his hair agitatedly, staring at the phone as though he could glean the test results with just the power of his mind. “God, I can’t do it. Could you? Would you please answer it?”

 

Jensen nodded and reached the phone, just needing to get it over with. "Hello?" he answered, though his voice was much lower than he intended. The doctor began to speak and Jensen just nodded. "Yeah, Jensen Ackles," he confirmed and his mouth went dry. The doctor flipped through paperwork before finally speaking again. 

 

A smile spread across Jensen's face as his features lit up, he let go of the breath he’d been holding and the knuckle white grip he'd had on the phone relaxed as his heart started to beat again. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, though his eyes found Jared. "You're sure, right? I mean, seriously nothing at all?" he asked just to make sure and just to hear the doctor say it again. "Yes, thank you, thank you so much. Yeah, yeah, he's here. Hold on a second and thanks again."

 

The relief on Jensen’s face made Jared’s knees buckle. Even if he wasn’t clear, as long as Jensen was, Jared would be fine. He took the phone with a shaking hand and took a deep breath. “H-hello?” he said softly, shoulder hunching as he sat down on the couch, head bowed. “Yes, sir; Jared Padalecki.” 

 

There was a long moment of silence, Jared frozen in his seat, scarcely daring to breathe, and then he slumped, elbow resting on his knee and forehead in his hand. “Yes, sir. Yes, I understand. Thank you.” The phone beeped when he thumbed it off and then dropped it onto the couch. Shaggy dark hair fell over his brow, scrunched under the heel of his hand where it pressed into his forehead. Broad shoulders heaved as Jared took a deep breath, and then Jared looked up at Jensen, smiling wide and happy.

 

Jensen watched Jared carefully, his own happiness gone for the few moments it took Jared to look up at him. When he saw that smile, though, the one that had been so rare the last week, his happiness ramped right back up. He moved over to Jared, his own smile returning. "Really?" he asked, needing and wanting to hear it.

 

“I’m perfectly healthy—all test results were negative.” Jared dragged Jensen into his lap and caught his face between his hands, thumbs grazing high cheekbones briefly before Jared surged up and devoured Jensen’s mouth. It was music to Jensen’s ears and his smile was so large it almost split his face. He wrapped his arms tightly around Jared and pushed their bodies together. Jensen opened his mouth and welcomed the kiss, hard and deep.

 

~*~

 

Jared stood at the bedroom door, watching Jensen get dressed to go back to work. His time off had come to an end and Jared couldn’t help pouting as he watched all of that glorious skin vanish into jeans and tee shirt. After they’d gotten the results back, they’d ended up fucking on the couch—Misha and Terry had walked in, watched for a minute, and then approved—in the hallway—once Terry and Misha had left—again on the kitchen counter, and finally collapsed into Jared’s—their—bed for a nap, which had resulted in yet another round, the last one slow and heartbreakingly tender.

 

“I’m not dancing tonight, so I’ll just have dinner ready for you when you get home. Misha dragged Terry off to his place for the night, so I thought I might do something romantic for you when you get home.” Jared folded his arms over his chest, leaning against the doorframe, pouting still but much less than he would’ve been had Jensen not agreed to move in.

 

As Jensen finished he turned back to Jared. "Man, don't tell me that; I'll skip out tonight, too," he said as he reached Jared, his arms going around his boyfriend's waist and pulling him in. Relief had flooded him and he was still riding high on the test results, he really didn't want to go in and be apart from Jared. He hadn't been more than five feet from Jared for the last week. He’d been happy living with Ryan and Nelson but with Jared, Jensen felt right at home. This was his home and where he belonged. "Can't wait to see you back up on that stage again," he teased lightly, though he meant it. He missed seeing Jared on stage. "Maybe we'll be slow tonight and they'll let me leave early." He just wanted to go and come right back.

 

“Sometimes I wonder if you like me in drag more than you like me out of it.” Jared draped his arms over Jensen’s shoulders and gave him a quick peck on the lips—more would undoubtedly lead to more than just kissing, and as much as Jared didn’t want Jensen to leave, he didn’t want Jen losing his job. “Go to work. I’ll be here when you get home.”

 

"Nah, I like you better as a boy more than a girl, but I haven't seen you in a thong for a while." Jensen licked his lips and stepped past Jared before he completely forgot about work all together. "Alright, well, I better get out of here. I'll you see you later tonight." He kissed Jared again and then headed out.

 

Jared let Jensen get all the way out onto the porch before calling out, “Jen!” He gripped the front door to keep from reaching out and dragging Jensen back inside. “I love you,” he murmured, a bright smile sliding over his face.

 

Jensen turned with a smile on his face. "I love you, too, baby."

 

~*~

 

The music was loud and the crowd was worse. The dancers were on stage every time Jensen looked up and it felt great to be back to work. Even better tonight for some reason, things were coming together after years and he really couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe he was so lucky. 

 

It was about four and a half hours into his shift, which meant he would be able to leave pretty soon. Jensen wasn't at all used to being at work after a full week off. He had never in his life gone that long without a job. Least not since he’d left high school. The guys greeted him, gave him shit about being pissed that he was back to take the tips. Jamie was working behind the bar with him that night and things had been pretty busy and started to slow here and there. It was only Thursday, so it was somewhat normal to get slow early, most everyone had to work the next day. 

 

The rest would be there until three in the morning. As a small group that Jensen had been taking care of left, Jensen collected the glasses and started to wipe down the counter.

 

Someone else took a seat at the bar, right in front of Jensen, and folded his hands on the bar top. “How the hell can you be even more beautiful than I remember?” the guy asked, voice low and husky, whiskey-rich and deep. Dark brown hair curled around an angelic face, making him look like a cherub from a painting, making his bright blue eyes brighter and far more innocent than they had any right to. Long, elegant fingers were carded together, relaxed; broad shoulders familiarly slouched; wide mouth drawn into a seductive, full-lipped smile.

 

Jensen barely looked up from the counter but then did a double take and stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth went dry and he took a step away from his former boyfriend. He didn't know what to say at first, he even opened his mouth but words failed him. It had been over three years and he had moved out here to make sure he never came face to face with Max again, yet here he was. "H-how did…. What are you doing here?" he asked.

 

The smile lost its seductive edge and broad shoulders shrugged. “Part of getting better is to apologize to the people I’ve hurt. It’s one of the Twelve Steps. I—I really didn’t come here to hurt you again or scare you. I just—I’ve apologized to everyone, and I hurt you the most, so I had to save you for last because I hurt you more than I’ve ever hurt anyone else.” Max shifted uncomfortably, long fingers twitching as he fought to keep them on the bar and not grab Jensen and beg and plead for forgiveness.

 

Jensen nodded his head. "Okay, fine; cross me off the list. I forgive you, nice seeing you again; goodbye." He picked up the rag again and moved away from Max. If Max was getting better that was great, but Jensen heard lines before and he wasn't falling back into it again; he had been more than happy not seeing Max and he was even happier to keep that up. Besides, whether he meant to or not, Max still scared the living shit out of Jensen.

 

“Jensen, please,” Max called after him, getting up from the stool to follow him. “I know I’ve lied to you about getting off the drugs, but this time I’m serious. I’ve been clean for two and a half years. I’ve just now gotten to step nine, which is to make direct amends to people we’ve hurt wherever possible. I went to jail a week after you left, detoxed while I was in, and got into Narcotics Anonymous. It’s taken a long time to get up the courage to come and see you, Jen. Please, just hear me out. I’ll leave as soon as I’m done, but I have to make an effort to apologize, even if you never forgive me. I’d understand if you can’t—no, I’d be freaked out if you could forgive me.”

 

Jensen wanted to scream because why was this now his problem? He had the sudden need to go home and hide under the bed, as childish as it sounded. He stopped at the other end of the bar and made a face before turning around to face Max again. He set the rag off to the side and sighed, he did not want to do this again but he knew Max and he wasn't going anywhere until Jensen at least heard him out. 

 

"Fine, just give me a minute," Jensen said as he moved to tell Jamie he was going to leave for a bit. Not like he was going far because he wasn't going much further than the parking lot. He really didn't know what Max had to say. He was clean, fine; Jensen wished him all the luck in the world. He came out from behind the bar and headed towards the door with Max.

 

The parking lot wasn’t exactly the best place to have this kind of conversation, but it was still private enough to allow them to talk about things while being public enough so Jensen wouldn’t feel alone with him. It was the best Max could hope for.

 

Max took a breath and let it go slowly, trying to shuffle his thoughts into some semblance of order so that he could make Jensen understand just how sorry he truly was without frightening him further. “I should have listened to you, back when this started, but I wasn’t willing to accept that I had a problem. It was so new and exciting and it made me feel so good that I couldn’t see why it was so bad. Detox hit me in jail, and let me tell you that is one thing I would never like to do ever again. All of the things I did, screaming at you, pushing you around, using you like a cheap whore—I relived it all, but this time I could actually see what I’d done. I wasn’t so doped up that I couldn’t see what I was doing, and I was so horrified… Jen, Christ, when I realized what I’d done, I went a little crazy. I had a stay in the psych ward because of it and the nurse suggested NA, telling me that it could help get me clean, keep me that way, and help me with the crushing guilt.” Max sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, clutching at the poker chip he’d been awarded on the two year anniversary of being totally clean.

 

Jensen actually felt better once they were outside and in air rather than in the club. He kept his distance but he listened to what Max had to say. When they first started to date Max was an amazing guy, Jensen had fallen for him in every way. His smile, his sense of humor and everything else locked up in one package. Then things had gotten bad and then when things went from bad to worse, Jensen had always believed that Max would get it together one of these days. 

 

It just never seemed to happen. Disagreements turned into shoving matches, misunderstandings into lies and then wake up and do it all over again the next morning. Jensen had more black and blues from Max than any amount of rough sex in his life. For the most part, he had just locked it up and forgotten about it, seeing Max though made it all rise to the surface again. Jensen still hadn't lost that heart on his sleeve though; he could still hope that Max got his life back on track. "I didn't think you remembered any of that," he said honestly, surprised it had bothered Max that much. Taking in the sight of Max, though, outside of the darkness of the club, he could see the changes. He wasn't thin and strung out, he looked healthy and human. "Two and half years, seriously?"

 

“Yeah,” Max agreed softly, a wry smile on his mouth. “It took me six months to get out of the psych ward and off of the drugs they gave me, and then I went right into NA. It took me awhile to let them help me, for me to admit my problems out loud to the group, but once I did, God, it was like a weight had been lifted, you know?”

 

If anything drugs would drive someone insane. Jensen bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. He had an understanding that the drugs were what had been talking and fighting three years ago, that somewhere in there, Max was still alive. All that didn't help with the nightmares and the heartache, but regardless of all that, if Max was getting better then Jensen was happy for him. "Yeah, I think I know what you mean." That was sort of how he’d felt when he let Jared in, when he started feeling again. Letting someone under his skin, like all of a sudden all the weight was gone, or at least lightened. "I'm glad you got yourself together." He finally settled on. "You look a lot better."

 

The wry smile on Max’s mouth widened, broad and just as gorgeous as it had been back when Jensen had been in love with him. “You look happy. Well, not happy to see me, but I watched you for a little bit before I got up the balls to talk to you, and you had this tiny smile on your mouth, like the one you used to wear before I got stupid. I’m so sorry I took that kind of smile away from you, but I’m relieved and happy that you’ve found it again.” Max leaned back against the side of the building, head cocked to the side. “So, does the happy smile have a name attached to it?”

 

Jensen couldn't help but smile at that comment because it made him think of the reason he smiled so much anymore. "I am happy." He bit his bottom lip. "His name’s Jared," he answered and his face lit up that much more, though he looked away and shrugged. "We've been seeing each other for a while, just became official, actually."

 

Max winced but he’d lost any right to Jensen when he’d gotten addicted to heroin. He firmed his smile again, glad to see Jensen so happy. The last time he’d seen Jensen, it had been in the aftermath of a huge fight, Jensen’s lip split, eye blackened, and bruises around his throat, growling at him to fuck off and stay that way. “I’m happy for you, Jensen, truly. You, more than anyone, deserve to be happy. I’m sorry I wasn’t the person you wanted, the person you loved, the last time we spoke, but I’m so fucking glad that you can be happy again.”

 

Jensen didn't want to hurt Max but he wasn't going to lie to him either. Had Max found him before Jared, there may have been a chance for Jensen to consider it. He wouldn't have wanted to try again with Max though; too many really bad memories and Jensen knew that if something happened he couldn't go through anything like that again. "Thanks," he said softly. "I'm really happy that you're okay." He had sometimes wondered what had happened to Max, if he was alive or still on drugs; it was good to know he was doing better. "I'm proud of you, too. I can't even imagine how hard it was for you."

 

“No, getting off the drugs was nothing compared to realizing that my own stupidity had driven you away. I’ve accepted the fact that I screwed up so badly that I will never have your trust again, that I don’t deserve that trust because of what I did to you and to myself. You’re the reason I finally realized I was killing myself. You’re why I wanted to get off the drugs, to be me again, because I fucked up and drove you away.” Max cleared his throat and huffed an un-amused laugh. “If I’m ever in a good enough place to have a romantic relationship again, I want to be the guy that was good enough for you, the guy I was before and prove myself to whoever it is that I fall in love with. I wanna be Max again, not the insane fucker that destroyed the kitchen because the toaster didn’t toast the bread the way I liked it, you know?”

 

Jensen blushed, for a long time Jensen hadn't thought that he really hadn’t meant that much to Max. That if he had made Max happier the drugs wouldn't have taken him to such a bad place. That he wouldn't have needed to find other men to keep his attention. In some ways knowing that Max thought of him to get clean was oddly touching. "I think you're getting back to being him again," he said. "And, believe me, the real Max won't have a problem finding someone to love." 

 

Max was right; Jensen couldn't look at him and be fully comfortable, there was just too much hurt and history there. That didn't mean that Jensen hated him, that he wished Max would fail or that he couldn't forgive him. Besides, forgiving Max wasn't just for Max; carrying around hate and fear had pretty much killed Jensen. The only reason he let it go was because of Jared. Jared had reached in and pulled him out. "I can't even imagine us being… well, you know?" He loved Jared way too much to even consider it. "I do forgive you, though, and I mean it this time." He smiled gently.

 

Max’s wide shoulders slumped in relief and he ducked his head, dragging in a deep, fortifying breath. “Thank you, Jen. You have no idea what it means to me. I—I was so afraid you’d punch me in the mouth before I could even apologize or explain why I was here.”

 

Jensen smirked. "I never stopped caring about you and wanting you to be okay. I always had to believe you were in there somewhere, I'm just glad you proved me right." 

 

 

~*~

 

Jack had found his golden fucking ticket and he was going to use it to walk right through Jared's front door. He didn't take being alone well at all and Jared was his, even if he'd had his former boyfriend waiting on the sidelines for a while there. Jared always bowed down to any and everything that Jack wanted. He had no idea where this whole new habit of saying no came from but he had a pretty good idea. And, he was about to cut out that little factor. No one at the club could deny that whatever his name was had left with whatever that other guy's name was. 

 

It didn't matter that they hadn't been all over each other; Jack knew Jared's buttons. He knew how to play him and where to apply just the right pressure. All he needed was a foot inside Jared's front door and he would take care of the rest. Now, hopefully, without his buddy around Jared would behave better but who knew? He reached the front door of the beach house and knocked, taking a step back and putting on his best innocent face.

 

The oven door closed with a bang, startling Jared out of his musings. He shook his head at himself, getting lost in romantic musings when he should’ve been paying attention to the awesome, if he did say so himself, meal he’d just finished preparing for Jensen. The knock at the door drew his attention and he laughed to himself as he made his way over.

 

Jared swung the door open, a smile on his face. “You couldn’t stay at work, could—Jack?” Jared stuttered to a stop, gaping at the blonde standing innocently at his door. The smile died and a frown took its place. “What the hell are you doing here, Jack?”

 

Jack put his hands up. "Jared, seriously, I just want to talk to you." He shook his head. "I'm not here to fight with you, but something happened tonight and I think you have the right to know about it." He couldn't help but bite back the smile trying to form on his lips. He knew that Jared wasn't going to be happy to see him and he certainly was not going to be happy to hear what he had to say, but, after it was all said and done, he would need a shoulder to cry on.

 

An eyebrow rose in mocking question and Jared folded his arms over his chest, feet braced apart and taking up the entire doorway. “So tell me and then get the hell out of here.”

 

"Oh, baby, don't be like that." Jack frowned and shook his head. This whole being difficult thing Jared had going on needed to be stopped or Jack was going to kill him. "Seriously, though, you really may want to sit down for this."

 

“If you’re here to tell me you have HIV, I already know and I’ve already been tested and cleared. You can thank Sara for letting me know.” Jared didn’t budge an inch, his frown hardening further the longer Jack kept him standing there.

 

Jack rolled his eyes. "No, it isn't that, but remind me to thank the big mouth bitch later," he said, his face growing dark for a moment before settling his hands on his hips. "You know, this whole little attitude of yours is really a pain in the ass. Who do you think you are, all of a sudden?"

 

“I think I’m worth more than scraping on my goddamn belly every time you snap your goddamn fingers. Are you done? I’ve got dinner in the oven and Jensen will be home soon.” Jared huffed a harsh breath, tapping his foot impatiently.

 

"No, he won't be," Jack shot back. "And maybe if you acted a little more like that, he wouldn't have gone off with that asshole in the bar tonight. I was there, I watched; if I had my phone on me I would have taken pictures for you but let me tell you something, Jay, they were all over each other before they even hit the door. I can only imagine what they did by the time they hit the parking lot."

 

Jared’s left eye twitched, a small crack in the wall he’d built up with Jensen’s help. “What are you talking about? And, let me make it perfectly clear that if you’re lying to me, I will break you in half with my bare hands.”

 

"Yeah? I would love to see you try," Jack snapped back and folded his arms over his chest because at this point hurting Jared was more important than anything else he had in mind. "I was at the club and Jensen was working behind the bar, some guy came up to him and they started talking. Ended up in the back room and, let me just say that by the time your boyfriend came out he was wearing a different shirt than he went in with."

 

Jared dropped his arms to his sides and tipped his head to one side. “Step in, but don’t go further than the couch; you’re not staying.” Jared moved away, making a beeline for the phone. He picked it up and dialed the club and put his back to Jack while it rang. Jack made a face at Jared's back before rolling his eyes and looking around the house. Not much had changed from what he remembered but that didn't matter right now. Instead he listened closely to Jared and his phone call.

 

Picking the phone up, Jamie shoved it between his ear and his shoulder. "Hello?" he said, the place sounded loud in the background but things were actually slowing down. He took a few glasses and started putting them away before shifting the phone the other ear.

 

“Yeah, Jamie? It’s Jared. Is Jen there?” Jared walked into the kitchen, absently checking the meal in the oven as he strained over the music in the club to hear Jamie’s reply.

 

"Hey, Jared," Jamie answered. "Nah, he cut out with a friend of his. Max, I think he said his name was." Jensen had said he'd be back in a minute but it had more been like thirty now, but it didn't really matter. "Want me to have him call you when he gets back?"

 

“Uh, no, thanks. I’ll—I’ll talk to him when he comes home. Thanks, Jamie.” Jared ended the call and carefully set it on the counter before heading back out to the living room. He stared at Jack in silence for a long moment and then folded his arms across his chest again.

 

Jack cocked his head to the side as Jared came back and again he forced the smile off of his face. Taking a step forward, he watched Jared carefully for a second. "Told you I wasn't lying," he offered though his tone was less harsh now, as if he cared for whatever suffering Jared was feeling at the moment. "You okay?" 

 

“I need you to leave.” Jared’s voice was quiet and calm, obviously masking whatever his true emotions were at the moment. “I have things to do.”

 

Jack's eyes narrowed for a moment. "Come on, baby, don't be like that." He took another step closer and took Jared's arm. "I can read you like a book and the last thing you need right now is to be alone."

 

Jared gripped Jack’s wrist, harsh and painful and bruising, and snatched it off of his arm. “I need you to leave. Right now, Jack,” he said calmly, expression completely blank.

 

Jack pulled his arm away and gave Jared a shove. "Fuck you, you little bitch," he said, all kindness gone from his face. "You lost him and now you’re kicking me out, huh? Can't keep anyone these days, can you?”

 

One big hand curled around Jack’s throat and Jared dragged him forcefully to the front door, shoved it open and heaved Jack off of his feet with one hand. “I SAID GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY GODDAMN HOUSE, MOTHERFUCKER!” he shouted into Jack’s face, livid, and then chucked the guy to the porch and slammed the door behind him.

 

Jack hit the front porch hard; he never in his life thought Jared would grow a fucking sack like that. He groaned as he pushed himself up and stared at the door for a second before shaking his head. "Okay, what the fuck just happened?" he muttered as he stalked off.

 

Meanwhile, Jared was busy in his room. He’d written a note for Terry, explaining that he was leaving for a while and to take care of the Cars’ place, and then he’d started packing his things. Toiletry bag, clothes, wallet, shoes, and then he wrote a note for Jensen, though he had no real faith that Jensen would ever get it. It was simple, merely two words: Be happy. He left it on the bed and gathered up his bag, slung it over his shoulder and left the house. 

 

Jared was on his bike and heading out of town barely ten minutes after he’d physically thrown Jack out. He was numb after his anger had been spent on Jack, and wanted to keep it that way until he got to a motel room for the night. He could, and probably would, break down once he was indoors and away from prying eyes.

 

~*~

 

Jensen came home not long after. He and Max had talked for a little bit, catching up or whatever but honestly as happy as Jensen was that Max was clean again he still wasn't too comfortable around him. In fact, the sight of him still sent bad shivers down his spine and he just couldn't handle being around him that long. He walked through the front door and smelled something burning. "Jared?" he called out, heading into the kitchen and turning the oven off and opening the windows to clear the smoke. He headed to his and Jared's bedroom and first found the note he'd left and then headed back to the living room, finding another one for Terry. 

 

Pulling out his phone he called Jared first in a panic, even more panicked when Jared didn't answer. It actually went right to voicemail; why was Jared's phone off? He bit his bottom lip and called again, same thing but this time he left a message. "Jared, what the fuck? Call me as soon you get this," he said before snapping the phone off and calling Terry.

 

“Someone better be dying,” Terry grumbled into the line, sounding breathless and husky. “We were in the middle of some serious fucking, so, I’m serious; someone better be dying or dead or there soon will be.”

 

"Terry, where the fuck is Jared?" Jensen snapped, not at all caring about Terry and Misha's fucking. "I came home and there were these notes everywhere and all his shit is gone. Has he called you? Do you know where he is or what the hell is going on here?" he asked, obviously upset though unsure if he was scared or pissed off.

 

“What are you talking about? No, I’ve got no idea where he is. Weren’t you two supposed to be doing the romantic domestic shit tonight?” Terry asked, shocked and a little disconcerted at the venom in Jensen’s voice. “What did the notes say, Jen?” he asked, gentling his voice.

 

Jensen growled and picked up the note that was addressed to Terry. "He left one for me saying, be happy, and one for you saying he was leaving for a while and to care of the Cars' place." His heart felt like it was about to pound right out of his chest, because Terry always knew what was going on with Jared and he had no idea. "Why would he leave me?" he asked, sounding a more pathetic than he ever meant to.

 

“Well, I don’t know. He hasn’t pulled a runner since Jack came home with the first guy he cheated with. You’re too gone for him to have a guy on the side, so I have no freaking clue. Do you want me and Misha to come over?” Terry was sounding more and more upset, pissed and worried the more he spoke.

 

Jensen shook his head and rubbed his eyes. "No, I'm going out to look for him. Just, if he calls you, please call me. I called his phone but he has it turned off. I'll call you as soon as I find him." He grabbed his keys off the table and headed out, having no idea where he was going to look but he wasn’t going to let it stop him.


	13. Gearing Up For War

Two days after Jared left, the rest of Jared’s things had vanished with the exception of the bed. The spare room bed vanished instead. This time, there were no notes, but his cell phone had been left on the kitchen counter, turned off and obviously hadn’t been turned on since the night he left.

 

It had been eight days since Jared had walked out, and in that time Jared had only been spotted at a distance once, and he’d vanished into the crowd not long after, avoiding being seen. He hadn’t been to the Cars’, hadn’t been to the club, and hadn’t returned home.

 

Most of Jared’s time was spent working on the play, which Terry hadn’t auditioned for and Misha had dropped out of. Luckily enough, the director was paranoid and only disclosed the rehearsal location to those in the cast. He’d gotten a small apartment in the next town over, and when he wasn’t rehearsing, he was sitting in his dark apartment staring at the blank walls. After the first night, he hadn’t been able to cry. He was still heartbroken, but he couldn’t work up a single tear. Jared tried to tell himself it was because he was sure that Jensen was happy with Max and it was better to be happy for them than to dwell on the fact that his chest felt caved in whenever he even thought Jensen’s name.

 

There was only another two weeks until opening night and the director had given out comp tickets to each actor. Jared stared down at the pair of tickets in his hand and couldn’t decide whether or not to throw them away or actually send them to Misha and Terry.

 

In the end, Jared waited until he was sure Jensen wouldn’t be there hanging out with them and got into the beat up truck he’d picked up to go to and from rehearsals in. He drove over to Terry’s house and parked down at the public beach access parking and walked back to the cottage. Funny, but he couldn’t even think of it as home anymore. Jared knocked on the door and stuffed his hands into his pockets, waiting for Terry to open up.

 

Misha sighed and dragged himself off the couch at the knock of the door. The past week had been miserable and he didn't know what to do about it. Jensen was living back at Ryan's and refused to talk to him or Terry; had even skipped out on his own little sister’s wedding. Terry was about as messed up as Jensen was and everyone was biting each other’s heads off. Whenever they found Jared, he was going to the kick the crap out of him. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door and his eyes widened gleefully as he registered who it was. "Holy shit, where the hell have you been?" he asked, ready to call Jensen, Terry and the fucking newspapers.

 

“Away,” Jared answered mildly, unable to summon up even a small smile. He was straight faced, visibly distant, and there was a look of such loss in his eyes that he almost appeared completely empty. “I just dropped by to give you and Terry the comp tickets to the show, if you want to come. I can’t stay long. I’ve got to get home before it gets too late.”

 

Misha took the tickets, his face taking on a worried look because his friend looked like he was the walking dead. "Jared, why did you leave? What's going on? Do you have any clue how worried everyone has been? I mean, we had to pretty much put Jensen and Terry both on suicide watch."

 

Jared’s mouth turned down and he flinched at the mention of Jensen’s name. “I’m sorry that Terry was upset, but I had to make a clean break if I wanted to keep going. Besides, I’m pretty sure that J-J-J—he’s fine with M-M—the other guy. I’m sorry, but I can’t do it again. I can’t be second best. It’s better for them if I’m not around anymore.”

 

Misha shook his head. "Wait, wait, wait," he said, taking a step out to make sure Jared didn't suddenly up and run away. "Second best? Other guy? What the hell are you talking?" he asked, completely lost and confused. "Jared, you at least owe us a reason for taking off. Please, just tell me what's going on, don't keep running away." They were like family, they may not have acted like one at best, but the four of them had been sharing the house more or less for months now.

 

“The night I left,” Jared began, stepping back to lean against the porch railing. “Jack came by and told me that J-Jen-s-sen was out with someone else. I didn’t believe him, so I called the bar. Jamie told me that J-Jen left with M-Max—his ex-boyfriend. I think Jack was hoping I’d fall into his arms, but, I physically picked him up by the throat and threw him out. Anyway, that’s what happened and I’m not doing it again. I’m better off alone.”

 

Misha shook his head. "Jared, Jensen would not cheat on you and Christ knows you can't trust anything that Jack says." He pressed his lips together, eyes begging Jared to think about this. "Will you please just talk to Jensen before you leave again?" he asked. "You have no idea what he's been like since you took off. Jared, he looks as bad as you do, he loves you and he wouldn't hurt you like that."

 

“From what I heard, they were all over each other. Jamie confirmed that Jensen left with Max, Misha, and Jensen was so broken up by the thing with Max that he literally shut down and stopped caring. Can you honestly tell me that when the love of your life comes back you’re not going to leap at the chance? That Jensen didn’t?” Jared shook his head and scrubbed a hand over his face, belatedly realizing that he’d been crying. “Look, I’ve got to go. I’ll see you and Terry at the show if you come. If not, I’d understand. Bye, Misha.” He took off down the steps and hurried away down the street, silently berating himself for not parking closer.

 

"You are the love of his life, Jared!" Misha yelled after him, not willing to let him go. "Don't you think if he was with this other guy he would be out with him, not trying to hunt you down, refusing to sleep or eat?" Misha got what Jack said and he got what Jamie said but this wasn't adding up. He moved to follow Jared, but Jared seemed to be on a mission to get out of there as fast as his legs would take him. He wasn't even sure if Jared was hearing him, but he'd follow him as long as it took.

 

The fast walk broke into a run and Jared took off across the sand towards his truck as fast as he possibly could, stumbling over sand and his own feet in his rush to get away. The world swam before his eyes, sloshing drunkenly in the tears standing in his eyes. He slammed into the side of his truck, flung the door open, and shoved the key into the ignition, peeling out of the parking lot with a scream of tires over asphalt. He was gone and down the road before Misha got to the parking lot.

 

"Fuck!" Misha yelled and headed back to the house to call Terry or Jensen, whichever one decided to pick up first.

 

Ten minutes later, Terry slid into the driveway sideways and stumbled out of the car at a run, and was up the steps and bursting into the cottage within seconds of having arrived, looking harried and half insane. “What happened?” he demanded. He hadn’t even let Misha explain on the phone; all he’d heard was that Jared had shown up and he’d hung up and burned rubber all the way home. “Where is he? Is he okay? Why the fuck did he leave?”

 

"He looks like hell but he thinks Jensen is cheating on him with some guy named Max. Jack says he saw them fucking around and has Jared all up in arms about it," Misha explained quickly. "He took off again and no I have no idea where he’s staying but he gave us tickets to a new show that he's in." He had tried to call Jensen but Ryan said he has taken off early this morning and left his phone behind so he couldn't even get any clear answers there.

 

“Yeah, like Jack could tell the truth if it gave him a blowjob and bent over for him first,” Terry snorted. “Besides, Jared knows that Jack’s full of shit; he wouldn’t believe Jack over Jensen. What the fuck kind of bullshit is he playing at?”

 

"I don't know; I can't get a hold of Jensen to get the full story but from what Jared said, Jamie told him over the phone that Jensen was with another guy. Now, I tracked Jamie down and he said that, yes, Jensen left but, no, they weren't fucking on the bar like Jack said they were. But, honestly, I think I woke him up so he wasn't really making much sense, either." Misha shook his head, regretful.

 

“Well, then you and I need to go and get good old Jack and ask him a few questions. I’m sure we’ve got an olive fork around here for when that little shit refuses to talk. I always wanted to castrate him with one of those.” Terry grinned, feral and pissed off. “So, you call Jack and get him over here, tell him that I’m not here and that Jared wanted to get back with him and we’ll jump him when he gets here.”

 

Misha nodded and picked up his phone, making a face as he dialed. He felt dirty just punching the little shit's number into his phone, and put it to his ear. "Yeah, Jack, it's Misha," he said through his teeth. "Yeah, fine, whatever; listen, Jared is here and he's really upset, keeps asking for you. Terry isn't around and I honestly don't know what to do so could you…?" He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, great, the front door will be unlocked, so just let yourself in when you get here." With that he hung up and dropped his phone on the couch. "He said ten minutes but the way he was moving I'm guessing more like five."

 

“Good!” Terry chirped and gave Misha a smacking kiss on the cheek. “Now, where did you put the handcuffs last time we used them?” he wondered aloud as he wandered back into the bedroom to search for the cuffs.

 

Misha shook his head and followed Terry into the bedroom to help him find the cuffs and whatever else they could use to torture Jack with. They were cruel but if there was one person in this world that he would personally make an exception for it was Jack.

 

Jack was all smug smiles and bouncing as he pulled up in front of Terry and Jared's house. He knew that Jared would come around, Jared was stubborn but he was also painfully pathetic. Jared's ass was his and he couldn't wait to start reminding Jared of that fact. He reached the front door and pushed it open before heading inside.

 

No sooner than the door banged shut behind Jack, an arm went around his neck and he was yanked back against someone’s chest, air supply cut in half by the restrictive arm. “Hey, bitch,” Terry purred into Jack’s ear, flexing his bicep to make it even harder for Jack to breathe. “I’ve got some questions for you, and you’re going to answer them.” He manhandled Jack into the kitchen and shoved him down into a chair. He kept his grip around Jack’s throat. “Misha, can you bring the cuffs and bondage rope in here, please?”

 

Misha came though the kitchen door, ready for them once Terry had a good hold on Jack. He moved behind them and grabbed Jack's hands, handcuffing them behind the chair and moving to tie him down better with the rope. He made sure everything was nice and tight and sure to cause at least some pain.

 

Jack pushed and bucked wildly, trying to get away but it was useless. He fought against Terry and then the cuffs, finding it harder to breathe. He heard them speaking but he wasn't really paying attention, too intent on getting away and ripping them both a new asshole. "What the fuck, you fucking bitch; get off me!" he screamed, though it went ignored.

 

“Now, see, there’s no reason for you to scream like that, bitch,” Terry said cheerfully as he settled himself astride Jack’s lap. He draped his arms over Jack’s shoulders and smiled cheerily. “What did you say to Jared about Jensen?” he asked sweetly.

 

Jack bucked again. "Get off of me," he snapped as he tried to pull away from Terry and growled at him. 

 

"Just answer the fucking question and we promise, by the time you'll leave you'll have all your fingers," Misha sighed to which Jack merely laughed bitterly. 

 

"Cute, but both of you fuck off and let me go."

 

Terry smoothed a hand up into Jack’s hair and made a fist, gripping hard enough to rip out chunks if he pulled. “No, bitch, you’re going to tell me what you said to Jared and you might keep your balls.” The smile he’d been faking fell off and his other hand came up, two fingers gripping Jack’s Adam’s apple, shoving against it to cut his air off. “And if you think I’m joking, keep pushing me.”

 

Jack shuddered a little because these two were actually insane. He tried to pull away again but he wasn't going anywhere. He started to choke, gasping for breath as tears stung his eyes more from lack of air than fear. He was fairly sure, though, that these two might actually kill him if given the chance. "Fine!" he snapped and tried to pull away again only to have Misha grab his head and force him to look back at Terry. "I told him that Jensen was all over some asshole at the bar, which he was, and that he left with him, which he did."

 

“Yeah, see, I don’t doubt that you told him that, but I know Jensen and Jensen worships the ground Jared walks on, so Jen actually being all over some other guy just isn’t the truth. Now, let me fill in some holes and see if I’m right, shall we?” Terry grinned wide and evil, but released his grip on Jack and stood up. “I think you were at the bar, drowning your troubles, because Jared finally left your punk ass at the curb, and you happened to see Jensen talking to someone and they stepped out for a minute. So, I think you twisted that shit all around just to get Jared to break it off with Jensen so that he’d fall back into your arms like the big fucking girl that he is. How am I doing?”

 

Jack laughed again and shook his head out of Misha's grasp. "Hey, I saw what I saw.” 

 

“And we talked to Jamie, the other bartender from that night, and Jensen wasn't even close to touching the other guy, in fact he didn't even want to go with him,” Misha interrupted. "Tell me something; how does it feel to go through all that trouble and still have Jared throw you out on your ass?" he asked. 

 

Jack's face was burning as he looked from one to the other. "Yeah well, I answered your fucking question so let’s make with the letting me go before I have your asses arrested for this shit."

 

Terry looked from Jack to Misha and then shrugged. “Just one more thing before I’ll let you go.” Terry bent at the waist and put his face right up close to Jack’s. “If you ever go near Jared again, I’ll personally make sure that your body is never found again. Are we clear?” He smiled engagingly, but there was a note of seriousness in his eyes that let Jack know he meant business.

 

Jack blinked and took in the look in Terry's eyes before he finally nodded. "Yeah, fine, whatever," he mumbled. Misha watched the exchange, waiting until Terry was done to start taking the cuffs and the rope off. So now they knew what happened, that was at least a start.

 

Once Jack was free, Terry physically assisted him to the door and shoved him out, closing the door behind him with a decisive slam. “So,” he said, turning back to Misha. “That sucked, but now we know what happened. We just need to get Jensen to tell us what the hell was happening with him leaving with that guy, and to tell him what Jack did. With Jared hiding, we can’t tell him. So, we’re gonna have to wait until his show and kidnap him, or something.”

 

"Maybe not," Misha said as he grabbed the tickets again and showed them to Terry. "We know where he's going to be and when. The first show is in two weeks and the last week or two they normally start dress rehearsal, so I bet you anything that if we camp out here long enough we'll be able to catch him. Jensen first, though, I guess; his cousin said that he has no idea where he is but if he had to guess he would assume on the beach." He shrugged because all Florida had was beaches.

 

“Yeah, we might have to do that, but we’ve got to get Jensen to see Jared face to face. Otherwise they’ll hide from each other.” Terry sighed and went over to Misha, leaning against him with a weary sigh. “I thought once they did the romantic bullshit they’d have a happily fucking ever after. What the hell is up with the goddamn drama now?”

 

Misha wrapped his arms around Terry and shrugged. "Love hurts," he said simply. "They both have been hurt so they’re always going to doubt themselves and one another." He sighed, because even though Jensen and Jared got over the fear about loving one another it didn't mean that they still didn't have shit to work out. "Just promise me one thing, if we ever have a problem like this we won't run away before at least talking to each other?"

 

“Never gonna happen with us; I’ve got you now and the only way I’m letting go is if you tell me to.” Terry nuzzled into Misha’s neck and sighed. “It still pisses me off that we’ve got to play fucking Cupid for these pricks, though. They so owe us a foursome for dealing with their emo-bullshit.”

 

Misha laughed and kissed Terry, rolling his eyes. "That and then some, but let’s get this started so we can get it the fuck over with," he said, pulling Terry towards the door. If they couldn't find Jensen, then they'd camp out at his house until he showed up. Lately, Jensen was impossible to get a hold of so the fun was just beginning.

 

~*~

 

After a quick check at Ryan’s and the club, Misha and Terry had set out to comb the beach for signs of Jensen. They walked the edges of the beach for miles, it seemed, further and further out from town. It was nearing dark before they had to turn around and head back home, upset because they’d been unable to find him.

 

Terry pulled his car into the driveway and stepped out of the car, rubbing the back of his neck to work out a stress knot. “Hey, Mish? Wanna take a dip with me? We’ve been on the beach all day, searching, and right now I wanna get in the water and relax with you.”

 

Misha was tired and he was bitchy at this point. Not so much with anyone just at the way the day had gone. He had thought they would at least come across Jensen at some point. He got out of the car and stretched, looking over at Terry and nodding his head. "Yeah, sounds nice." He came up behind Terry and rubbed his neck and shoulders, he knew his boyfriend was upset and tense. "I think we need to enjoy at least part of this day." 

 

It wasn’t until they were halfway down to the water that Terry noticed a car tucked back behind several palm trees. He stopped, squinted into the darkness, and then pointed. “If that’s him, I’m going to feel like the biggest moron on the planet,” he said quietly to Misha. “And then I’m going to rip him a new asshole for hiding like a little girl. And, maybe then I’ll think about telling him what the fuck is up with Jared.”

 

Misha stopped and glared at the car as if it had done something to him personally rather than the owner of it. They had spent all fucking day walking up and down every beach in this part of Florida and then some only to have Jensen in the freaking backyard the whole time? "Why don't we just throw him in the ocean and be done with it?" He rolled his eyes. "These two are driving me crazy." 

 

“Because that would be too quick a death and Jared would probably commit freaking suicide if something happened to him,” Terry replied, though he didn’t sound too happy about it. “Come on. Let’s fill him in and then go have hot monkey sex in the ocean.” Terry grabbed Misha’s hand and towed him in the direction of Jensen’s car.

 

Jensen had no idea that his friends were looking for him, then again he had left his cell phone at home for a reason. Jared had skipped out and, as pathetic as it sounded, Jensen couldn't let him go. He liked to think that if he had some kind of an answer about why Jared had left he’d be okay, but finding an answer was about as easy as finding Jared. He spent more and more time on the beach, not far from Jared's house, actually. 

 

This was sort of their spot, where they had first met. That night may still have been hazy but it didn't matter. Jensen had his car parked on the beach and he was stretched out on the hood. It was night time so it wasn't like anyone would care about him being there. Jensen, at some point, had fallen asleep; he had been there pretty much all day. He had a few beers even but had just stayed out overall. He had nowhere else to be and nothing was going to make him move and stop pouting either. 

 

Misha groaned and took Terry's hand as they walked. "They will never pay us back for all that they owe over all this; I hope they'll understand that. Fucking in the ocean certainly makes it all worth it, though." 

 

Terry smirked over his shoulder at Misha and kept going. As they got closer, Terry could make out Jensen sleeping on the hood of the car. Pissed off and a little relieved, Terry let go of Misha’s hand and jogged the last few feet. He grabbed Jensen’s ankles and yanked, dragging him off of the car and onto the sand. “You mother fucker! Do you have any fucking idea how worried I was?”

 

Misha couldn't help but laugh as he watched Terry not so carefully wake Jensen up. Jensen hit the sand hard and with something between a string of curse words and a yell of panic. "What the fuck? Get off me!" he yelled, not realizing who had a hold of him until he was on the ground. He pulled away, obviously pissed off and ready to punch something.

 

“Oh, so I guess you don’t want to know that Jared did a drop and dash today, huh?” Terry said with a sneer. “Or that Misha and I got Jack to tell us what the fuck happened. Fine, fine; go back to being a thirteen year old girl and mope until you rot.”

 

"Seriously, Jensen, you have no fucking clue what we've been through for you and your boyfriend today, so I highly suggest that you play nice," Misha said as he moved over to Jensen’s car and sat on the hood. 

 

Jensen brushed the sand off of his pants and looked from one to the other. "What the fuck are you two going on about?" he asked, obviously tired and not in the mood for anymore guesses or hopes that led to nothing. He didn't even have it in him at this point to snap back at the jabs, it was depressing.

 

“Well, turns out that Jack saw you leave the club that night with some guy and ran over here and told Jared how you two were all over each other, and when Jared didn’t believe him, Jared called Jamie who said that you’d left with Max. Apparently, Jared lost it and left because he wanted you to be happy with ‘the love of your life’, or some stupid bullshit.” Terry folded his arms over his chest and sighed heavily. It wasn’t nearly as fun ripping into Jensen with this; everyone had been hurt when Jack stepped in and fucked up their strange little family.

 

"Max?" Jensen laughed bitterly, because love of his life Jensen's ass. Jensen stared at Terry for a minute without saying anything else. His expression went from confused to royally pissed off in about five seconds. "I'm going to murder that motherfucker with my bare hands, I swear to God," he growled as he leaned back against the car and rubbed his eyes. 

 

Misha shrugged. "Yeah, that seems to be the general idea but he got the shit scared out of him today so I don't think he'll be in Jared's face anymore. As for Jared, though, he's going to be in a show in a few weeks so we at least have a lead on how to get you both together to work this shit out."

 

“He gave Misha comp tickets to the show and asked us to be there. So, we can either stalk the site of the show until we catch him, or you can take my ticket and kidnap him from the stage during curtain call.” Terry went over to Misha and took his hand, tugging him down towards the water. “For now, though, I’m going to fuck my boyfriend in the water. So, you might want to, you know, go in the house and get some actual sleep while you can.”

 

He didn't have it in him at the moment to be grateful or anything more than pissed off. Jensen really didn't want to hear the sounds of Terry and Misha fucking at the moment. Instead, he just nodded and pushed himself off the car and headed up to the house. He was tired and he honestly still wanted to be alone and just sleep. 

 

Misha moved with Terry, heading down to the beach with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't wait until all this shit was over with; he loved his friends, seriously, but the drama was giving him a headache. Of course, working all of it off with Terry would ensure he'd be up and ready to deal with it tomorrow all over again.


	14. Curtain Call

Between Jensen, Misha and Terry, the old coffee house that had been contracted for the play had been watched almost twenty-four/seven. They worked out when the actors and stage crew got there, when they left, where they parked and where they came out of the building. Now it was up to Jensen, because Misha and Terry had sort of washed their hands of it now. Jensen had to agree with them; hiding from Jared wasn't going to do anything, and even if Jared didn't believe him, he needed to know what actually happened that night. Besides that, it was easier to face Jared knowing he hadn't left because he just didn't want Jensen anymore, which was what Jensen had thought at first.

 

Jensen was off to the side of the building where he could see Jared's truck but Jared wouldn't see him. He didn't know what he was going to say, really, and all he could think about was the fact that Jared would run from him. He couldn't handle that and Misha's idea of handcuffs seemed better and better as he waited for rehearsal to end.

 

Rehearsal had run later than usual due to the director demanding a full dress rehearsal, going over particularly hard scenes several times to make sure that everyone had their parts down and were completely off book and ready for opening night. Eight days until they opened, and Jared wasn’t even nervous, couldn’t really feel much beyond numbness and a vague sense of emptiness. Luckily, Jared was an accomplished actor and could hide his emotions and play up Millie’s excitement on stage, otherwise he’d have been cut from the show and another loss at the moment would’ve done more damage than good.

 

Jared sighed as he pushed his way out of the back entrance with a sigh. He was the last one out and he was tired, but then lately he was always tired, and he made his way to his truck with his cosmetics bag and costume slung over his shoulder. He had to take the dress to the dry cleaners and perhaps buy another shade of lipstick because the director kept bitching about his mouth disappearing in the lights.

 

Jensen saw Jared and came up short because he hadn't seen Jared in what felt like a really long time. He wanted to scream, actually, but he couldn't seem to get his mouth to move. He was never this scared or this nervous; Jensen prided himself on having his shit together. Now, of course, this was Jared they were talking about and it wasn't even close. He licked his lips and moved forward and spit out the first thing that popped into his head. "I wasn't fucking Max that night," he said, his voice bitter more for what the last few weeks had been like then at the man standing in front of him. "I wasn't fucking Max or anyone else but you the whole time, but whether you can believe that or not, I don't know."

 

“J-Jensen?” Jared stuttered as he whirled, eyes wide with surprise. “Wh-what are you doing here?” he asked stupidly, still trying to get his brain to take in the idea that Jensen was there instead of off having his fairytale romance.

 

"Tracking your ass down because you took off on me," Jensen shot back, still keeping his distance because he didn't expect Jared to really stay there but giving him space might keep him from running like a scared rabbit. "You could have just asked what happened that night; I was going to tell you when I got home anyway. I didn't have anything to hide because I didn't do anything with him."

 

Jared’s expression turned pained and he looked away. “I heard that you two were all over each other, and Jamie said you left with him. I don’t want to disbelieve you, but it’s kind of hard not to.” He backed towards his truck, but only made it a few steps before he stopped again. He dragged in a hitched breath and looked up at Jensen again, tear tracks making twin shining trails down his cheeks. “I want to believe you. I want to so badly, but what if I’m wrong? I don’t think I’d survive it if I was wrong again.”

 

Jensen just looked at him. As much as he loved Jared, he wanted to punch the living shit out of him. "What the fuck did I ever do you to make you think that you can't trust me?" he asked, his own pain showing on his face because was this what Jared thought of him? He was no better than Jack; he was a cheater, someone who lied to his face and went behind his back? That was hurtful and it was insulting. He didn't even care about Jared's tears because he had his own to match and he couldn't even understand what he was hearing at this point. "The only person that said I was all over Max was Jack; wake the fuck up, Jared, and put two and two together."

 

Head bowed, shoulders slumped; Jared took another step back. A little further and he’d be in his truck, could get back to his apartment, and try to keep moving. “I didn’t believe Jack, you know. That was why I called the club; I wanted to hear you tell me he was full of shit. But, you were gone. With Max.” Jared’s head came up and his brows drew together in a sad frown. “I’d already pushed another guy to cheat on me, so what else was I supposed to think, Jensen? Tell me what I’m supposed to think, what I was supposed to do? I tried to call you and you were gone with someone else. What was I supposed to think?”

 

Jensen looked away. "He's on the Twelve Step program, trying to stay clean," he said very softly. "H-he wanted to say he was sorry for everything that he did. The club wasn't the best place to talk about something like that." No one in the club knew about Max or what had happened between him and Jensen and he didn't want them to. More than that, Max wanted to actually talk to Jensen and Jensen was stupid enough to give in to people. "We stood at the front door and talked; that was it."

 

A heavy sigh rushed out of Jared’s mouth and he nodded. He closed his eyes, lashes fanning dark against his cheeks, and edged backward another step. “I’m happy for him, for you both, but I can’t hear this. God, I’m so—I’ve got to go.” His voice cracked on the last word and he turned, walking quickly to his truck.

 

"You know what, Jared, fuck you," Jensen yelled. "Maybe you're right, maybe we shouldn't be together. I understand I don't have the best track record with relationships, but I am not a fucking cheater. You really think that little of me, then what else can I say but fuck you, you self-centered fucking prick. All I'm doing is saying to you that nothing happened. I spent the last two weeks crying like a bitch, worrying about and hunting you down. You got your wires crossed and I'm not going to say I'm sorry for that and I sure the fuck am not going to stand here and beg you."

 

The truck door slammed on Jensen’s last word and Jared slumped against the side of the truck, hands braced on the cold steel of the truck body. He was shaking too hard to even think of trying to get in and put the key in the ignition, would probably wreck and kill himself if he tried to drive, so he just stood there, trying his best to hold himself together. His breath hitched and he gave up, rolling against the side of the truck so that he faced Jensen again. “At least I know what you really think of me now,” he said in a hollow voice, gutted of any and all emotion. “I guess I deserve it, all of it, because I don’t know what you’re talking about. You want me to say it’s okay for you to go back to Max? Fine, it’s okay. You want me to apologize for trying to protect myself? Okay, I’m sorry.” He closed his eyes and slid down to sit on the ground beside his truck, boneless and defeated. “I don’t know what you want me to say.”

 

In that moment, Jensen didn't know what to feel; he felt everything and nothing at once. Jensen shook his head and moved to close the distance between them. "Jared, how many different ways do I have to say Max and I are not together for you to get it through your head? Why are you so ready to throw us under the bus? Do I really mean so little to you that you would just throw me aside like I'm nothing?" he asked and moved to kneel down in front of Jared. The words were breaking up, between high pitched breaths and tears breaking into almost sobs.

 

He was gone, he was done and no matter what he had just screamed at Jared, Jensen was going to beg anyway. "Please, Jared, don't leave me," he begged, clinging to Jared like he was the last thing he had in the world. "I didn't mean what I said and I didn't sleep with him, I don't love him. I don't know what you want hear, just tell me what to say!"

 

Tentatively, Jared lifted his hands from the ground and touched Jensen’s arms where they clung to him, almost as though in a daze. “You’re—you’re not leaving with him?” Jared’s hands suddenly moved, slid around Jensen’s back, arms cinching tightly, holding him captive. “Jen? Are you sure? I-I mean, really?”

 

Jensen was shaking and he forced air in and out of his lungs as he shook his head. "G-God no, Jared, he s-scares the living fuck out of me. I-I don't care if he's clean, I could never love him like that and even at our best, it wasn't even c-close to what you and I have." He didn't let go of Jared, instead his grip grew tighter as though he was afraid Jared was going to be up and gone all of a sudden.

 

Jared made a small, broken noise in the back of his throat and buried his face in Jensen’s neck, sobbing hard. “I-I was so sh-sure that I’d lost you. God, Jen, don’t leave me.” He clung tighter, pulling Jensen into his lap, just needing to feel connected, to assure himself of Jensen’s solid presence. “I love you so fucking m-much. Thought you were leaving m-me for h-him.”

 

Jensen buried his face against Jared and just let go, deep body racking sobs escaping him. “Th-thought you didn’t w-want me an-anymore,” he confessed as he wrapped his arms tightly around Jared, finding comfort in his boyfriend’s arms. “I-I’m sorry I talked to him, s-so s-sorry things got so messed up. I’d n–never hurt you. I-I swear to G-God nothing happened, p-please just b-believe me,” he begged. He didn't want Jared to think he was an asshole like that or untrustworthy. “Love you, can’t lose y-you.”

 

“O-okay,” Jared answered, hiccupping as he tried to slow and squash his tears. He’d never seen Jensen so upset and he had to get his act together if he was going to comfort him. “I b-believe you. I believe you, baby. Shh, shh, don’t cry.” He wiped his face on the shoulder of Jensen’s shirt and took several deep breaths, forcing himself to calm down. “You didn’t mess up. Jack—Jack got me so turned around, scared me, made me think you… did that, and I believed him. I’m so sorry, Jen. So sorry.” He rubbed his hands over Jensen’s back, trying to soothe him, reassure him that he was there. “Never leaving you again, I promise.”

 

Jensen couldn't let go of Jared; Jared gave him a reason to wake up in the morning. He didn't have to have his brains fucked out to feel something. He trusted Jared and he never had that type of faith in someone after Max. Jensen took in a deep breath but kept his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. Between the HIV scare and this, he was holding in just about everything and it was all coming to a head. "I'm going to break that little fucker in two, I swear to God," he mumbled, his voice was tired and a lot softer taking comfort in Jared's words. "Not your fault either. I missed you so much, didn't know what to do with myself."

 

Jared cupped Jensen’s face between his hands, thumbs gently swiping tears from his cheeks. “Come home with me?” he asked softly, thumbs brushing tears out of Jensen’s lashes. “Just to sleep and cuddle,” he added quickly. “I mean. I just want to hold you against me while I sleep. I—I missed holding you, waking up beside you, you know? And, really, a parking lot isn’t the best place to have this kind of conversation.”

 

"Yeah, sounds good." Jensen opened his eyes to finally look at Jared and he nodded before nuzzling against him, just wanting the contact. He turned his head slightly and kissed the inside of Jared's palm before finally moving to push himself up and reaching down to help Jared up in the process. "I have my car, want me to drive?" he offered, he knew Jared was still shaking so being behind the wheel wasn't the best idea. Besides, he really wasn't willing to let Jared out of his sight even if it meant just being in two different cars.

 

“We’ll have to come back for one of them, so I’ll ride with you. I live about thirty minutes from here. I’ll give you directions as we go.” Jared leaned back against the truck and sighed heavily. He was rather glad that rehearsal had been cancelled for the following day, or else he’d have ended up stuck in a dirty costume and a mostly empty makeup case.

 

"Alright." Jensen knew that Jared wasn't a fan of driving and honestly he had never actually seen Jared drive. Jensen bit his bottom lip and wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt before reaching for Jared's hand to pull him towards his car. It was a little weird for Jensen, he never opened up to anyone like that. Jensen opened up to Jared because Jared talked about shit, let him feel important, the most important part of Jared’s life, and Jensen stayed calm in the face of most of the shit that came at them, but being faced with losing Jared was his finish line. "Come on, let's get out of here." 

 

Jared’s fingers curled around Jensen’s, squeezing reassuringly as he followed Jensen to the car. It was sort of surreal; ever since he’d left Jared had been dreaming of Jensen demanding that he come back, telling him it was all a misunderstanding, he still loved him, and that was almost what had happened.

 

Once they drew up near the car, Jared tugged Jensen in, wrapped his arms around him and breathed deeply the scent that had haunted him since the night Jack broke their world apart. “I’ll make it up to you, I promise. God, it’s been hell trying to live without you, and I never want to put us through something like that again. I’m so sorry I put us through it to begin with.”

 

Jensen returned the hug, more than content to just hold Jared no matter where they were. He had spent so much time worrying about what he did to make Jared take off, running over every second they had spent together, that it was enough to drive him crazy. Then Terry and Misha had found out what really happened and somehow that felt even worse because he didn't know if Jared would believe him. Jensen may have walked around like he had it put together, but that obviously was not the case. Jared did love him, he believed him, and he trusted him; that meant more than anything to Jensen. "You don't have to do anything. Let’s just go home, that's all I need."

 

“I want to make it up to you, Jen. It’s my fault that we’re in this situation; if I hadn’t believed Jack, or if I’d have asked Jamie to tell me how you and Max acted together, none of this would’ve happened. So, please, let me make it up to you. It’ll ease my guilt.” Jared pressed a kiss to Jensen’s temple and eased back, a small, hopeful smile quivering on his lips.

 

Jensen pulled back a little and smiled softly. "As long as you let me make up for what I said," he said, because the look on Jared's face nearly killed him when the screaming started. "You know I didn't mean any of that, right? I was just mad," he explained. He’d been biting everyone's head off recently so it was no surprise that Jared would be on that list, too. "Just, please, don't ever do that again, just talk to me, you know? I mean, I know what Jack did, but I'm not him."

 

“First, you were right. I’m a self-centered prick, because I ran away to protect myself without trying to hear the story from you. I trust you with my life, Jen. I just—my heart is really fragile, especially since you’ve gotten so deep into it. Secondly, I know you’re nothing like Jack. I know you wouldn’t cheat on me, I knew it even while I was running away, but I let my fear take over.” Jared dropped his hands to his sides and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s forehead. “But, from now on, the only way I’m leaving is if you tell me to go.”

 

Jensen frowned and shook his head because he never saw Jared as self-centered. "No, you aren't, baby; you are so amazing. I wouldn't have gone through all this for someone who wasn't." Jared was always worried about him or someone else, people like that weren't assholes. "I’m never going to tell you to leave me. If ever there was a way to super glue me to your side, this was it." He could never go through this again for any reason.

 

Jared’s smile broadened and he clutched Jensen to him. There were still a few things they’d need to work through in order to make their relationship last, but they’d finally gotten the biggest hurdles out of the way. Jensen had a sense of closure with Max and Jared was starting to realize that Jensen was his and wouldn’t leave. It would take some time to get it all together and straightened out, but they were off to a good start. “Looks like I got my Prince Charming after all.”


	15. A Promise of Forever

Jensen and Jared had come down around sunset. It was Thursday night so not many people were around. The problem with weekends in Florida was that no one ever stayed home. He guessed he should be thankful though, the club they had started with Misha and Terry was thriving. Life was never easy but their fucked up little family had done well for itself, even more so when Jensen and Jared had their own place.

 

They made love slowly in the water, one of their favorite places. Jensen could never get over just how much Jared still affected every part of his being. Could never get tired of the scent and taste of his boyfriend, the way he moaned when he was about to come or the feel of his nails across Jensen's back when they were together. They weren't without problems, sure, but that was life. 

 

As they made their way back up to beach where their clothes and a blanket had been left, Jensen's arm curled tightly around Jared. As he lay down, sand stuck to his arms and legs and he tasted salt in his mouth. He wiped water off his face, pulling Jared down with him. "You get to be the little spoon tonight, baby," he teased, rolling Jared under him.

 

Jared chuckled softly and grinned up at Jensen. Over the past two years, they’d grown even closer. There had been problems along the way, but they’d forged their way through them, side by side. It hadn’t been rainbows and puppies by any means, but they’d never separated again and had never tried to run away after that.

 

“I tend to be the little spoon quite often, lately.” Jared raised his head and caught Jensen’s mouth in a soft kiss, tasting the salt of the sea and the unique flavor that was just Jensen on his lips. 

 

"Yeah, well I need something to make up for the fact that you can reach the high shelves and I can't," Jensen joked and kissed Jared back, bringing his hand up to cup his cheek. 

 

“Hey, do you remember when we first met? It was right here, wasn’t it? The night I found my Prince Charming,” he teased.

 

Jensen licked along Jared's lips gently and ran a hand downward to trace over the soft skin and hard muscles. "That's why I picked this spot." He grinned. "Though I'm pretty sure that I still remember more about that night than you do.”

 

“I just remember asking about a prince and then needing to get my mouth on your dick.” Jared grinned and raised a knee, cradling Jensen between his thighs. “And a rather spectacular blowjob, of course. After that, all I know was I was sober, naked, and you were asleep so I stole your boxers and ran away.”

 

"Yeah, I was lucky that you left me some clothes." Jensen pulled himself up to better cuddle with Jared. He kissed along the other man's jaw line, moving up to bite Jared's earlobe. "I'll never forget your face when I walked in with Terry that night," he laughed softly.

 

“I didn’t know whether to be mortified or pleased,” Jared confessed, cheeks pinking with remembered embarrassment. “But, I’m glad that you were the one he brought home that night. I’d been thinking about you all day, couldn’t get you out of my head, and then you were there looking like all of my Christmases and birthdays had come all at once.”

 

Jensen grinned and ducked his head. "Could have fooled me, I thought you were freaked." He smirked. "I was the same way, though, and then after that night it only got worse." It had been insane for Jensen to have someone on his mind like that. He'd never expected to fall in love again. "Man, I never thought that one night could change my life so much." 

 

His green eyes traveled over Jared and he kissed him again. "You know, I never believed in meant-to-be before, either." Jensen smirked as he reached down, his hand taking Jared’s and bringing it up to his mouth, kissing his fingers. "And forever."

 

Jared’s eyes softened and filled with love and adoration. “Then it’s good that we found each other, because we were both dying inside just a little bit every day.” He smoothed his free hand up and down Jensen’s back, reveling in the freedom to touch, the softness of his skin, and the play of muscles as they bunched and shifted. “You’re my forever, prince.”

 

Jensen's eyes warmed as he looked into Jared's. Before he had met Jared, Jensen couldn't remember being happy, feeling loved or safe. With Jared though he had everything he had ever longed for. "Baby?" he asked softly as he moved closer to Jared, pressing his own body to the other man's. Warm skin on warm skin, and his breath hitched a little. "Will you marry me?"

 

For a long moment, Jared couldn’t answer. He gaped up at Jensen, completely surprised and taken off guard by the question. There was no one else he could imagine spending his life with, no one he could imagine being married to other than Jensen, but it still took a few minutes for Jared to get his mind back online. “Yes, oh my God, yes, Jen,” he breathed, at last. 

 

The doubts that had started creeping in vanished when Jared finally answered and Jensen couldn't help the wide smile that spread across his face. His cheeks heated up and he moved to kiss Jared again deeply. "Love you so much."

 

“Love you too, prince,” Jared murmured into Jensen’s mouth, and then gave up on talking in favor of devouring Jensen. He brought his legs up and around his fiancé’s hips, wrapped both arms around Jensen’s shoulders, and clung to him, kissing him as though afraid he’d fade away like smoke on a breeze.

 

Jensen was never going anywhere; wild horses couldn't drag him away from Jared. He urged Jared to open his mouth so he could explore further, taste and enjoy him. He nuzzled against Jared as the two parted for air a few minutes later. "Hm, my princess," he mumbled.

 

“Always yours,” Jared breathed.


	16. Epilogue: And They Lived Happily Ever After

The First Unitarian Church of South Beach, Florida was dressed to the nines in honor of a wedding that had been years in the making. Delicate orchids sprigged the pews, wound in silvery ribbon; small bundles of orchid and baby’s breath were pinned to the neat and elegant programs; silver and purple flecked lace marked the path that the couple would take, separately at first, down the aisle to marry, and then again once joined in legal partnership.

 

The lobby had been left mostly alone; bouquets of orchids and lilies were arranged on the tables and set into small vases as the only additions.

 

“Are you sure everything’s ready?” Jared muttered into the phone, voice strained and worried. “Yeah, you told me all that, but are you sure? Fuck it, I’ll call Jensen and—what do you mean I can’t call him!” A heavy sigh and Jared scrubbed a hand over his face. “Okay, okay, fine. You call him and make sure things are fine on his end.”

 

Jared hung up the phone and slid it back into his pocket, pacing back and forth in front of the tiny ready-room where he and Terry had gotten dressed. He yanked a handkerchief from his pocket and swiped at his face and neck, mopping up the sweat that threatened to stain the collar of his tuxedo.

 

Five, maybe ten, minutes went by and Jensen came down the hallway. He pulled at his collar as he reached Jared. "Man, I hate these damn things," he mumbled, adjusting the jacket he wore, and then sighed. "This better be the last time any of us gets married because I'm tired of these damn suits." 

 

Jensen smiled in amusement at the look of worry stamped into Jared’s face. "Will you calm down? Everything is perfect; I even got Misha into his tux without getting bit and that alone is a good sign, don't you think?" He reached for Jared and rubbed at his shoulder trying to stop him from pacing. "Speaking of, how's the bride doing?"

 

“He’s babbling worse than I did when we got hitched.” Jared leaned in and rested his forehead on Jensen’s shoulder. “He was saying earlier that he’s going to mess up Misha’s life just like he did with Mindy’s.” He chuckled ruefully. “He didn’t even want to hear it when I told him that Mindy only pushed for marriage because her daddy wanted access to Terry’s money.”

 

Sighing, Jensen put his arms around his Jared and laughed softly. "I'll try and talk to him, it's the least I can do. I mean, he was the one that kept you from flying off the tracks when we got married.” He carded his fingers through Jared’s hair gently. “Why don't you go get a drink or something? Relax a little and see if you might be able to squeeze some fun out of this for yourself?"

 

“He’s making me crazy,” Jared whined, and then snuffled into Jensen’s neck. “Ever since Mindy signed the papers, Terry’s been going bat-shit about this wedding. Like, cold feet kind of bat-shit, and we both know those two are insane over each other.”

 

"He's just worried because he loves Misha, but he'll get through it even if we have to tie him up and carry him down the aisle." Jensen rubbed Jared’s back soothingly. "The shit storm that Mindy put up over the divorce was the last thing keeping this from happening, so once it was done it became real, you know?"

 

“Would you go in and talk sense to him, then? I really need a break from my ‘maid of honor’,” Jared actually used the air quotes, “duties and get a glass of water before he makes me pull out all of my hair.” He straightened and gave Jensen a look that was all puppy-eyes and pouty little mouth. “Please? I’ll blow you on the drive home?”

 

"Jared, I just said I would talk to him. I'll see you in a bit," Jensen said with an eye roll. He nuzzled Jared for a moment before bumping him gently. When Jared had wandered off, Jensen strolled in without bothering to knock on the door. "Hope you’re decent!"

 

A whimper came from behind the door that Jensen had pushed open. It slowly swung back to latch, revealing Terry standing in his tux, red hair tussled, and skin as white as a sheet. “You have to talk him out of it,” he whispered, eyes huge and dilated in his pale face.

 

Jensen frowned deeply: his friend looked like a complete mess. "Terry, come on, man, sit down and relax a minute. You don't mean that." He took Terry's hand and led him to a chair off to the right side in front of a large mirror. He gave Terry a small push to make sure he sat down before he fell over. Looking around, Jensen had the odd sense this was where the brides normally did wait to get ready.

 

Terry sprawled in the chair, and to the casual observer he looked calm, but the paleness of his face, the beads of sweat on his brow, and the wild look in his eyes belied his casual pose. “I care about him too much to fuck him up, Jensen!” His voice came out in a high, breathy squeak, and then he laughed, sounding more than a little hysterical. “The last time I got married, I fucked it up so badly that she dragged me through the wringer for five years. I don’t wanna hurt him.”

 

"Terry, you’re gay and you married a spoiled rich bitch. That marriage had fuckup written all over it from the start," Jensen explained, grabbing a chair for himself and sitting down across from Terry. "Just take a deep breath and really think about it. Misha loves you and you love him; there is no way that either of you will do anything to hurt the other. I mean, you and Mindy had no passion; you never even fought. But you and Misha? You two are perfect for one another."

 

The redhead breathed deep and even for several minutes, eyes closed as he tried to calm himself down. When he was feeling a little more like himself, Terry opened his eyes and gave Jensen a small grin. “The minute Misha and I don’t have that fairytale ending like you and Jared do, I’m going to send him to your place. Fair warning.”

 

Grinning, Jensen rolled his eyes. "That's okay. I'll just send Jared over to yours."

 

Terry pushed himself up to stand and smoothed his hands down the front of his tux. “You’re sure I’m doing the right thing? I’m not gonna make his life miserable?” he asked in a small voice, making it apparent that the fear had seeped down so deep that a single conversation with his best friend wasn’t going to fully root it out.

 

Jensen shifted a bit and then got up. He reached out and adjusted Terry’s collar, nodding. "Life isn't perfect, man, you know that. Even Jared and I don't have a fairytale marriage, but that just means that it's real. I can honestly say that you'll only make him miserable if you don't marry him. This might seem like a huge step but you've been together for years now, and you're already living together. Just think of this as a way to show everyone else what you already know."

 

A smile curled Terry’s lips and he nudged Jensen’s shoulder affectionately. “No wonder Jared calls you Prince Charming; you’re a smooth talking motherfucker when you want to be.” He rolled his shoulders to settle himself and then nodded. “Let’s do this fucking thing before Misha wises up and runs for the goddamn hills.”

 

"I got mad skills, what can I say?" he joked. Jensen put his arm around his friend, returning the affection before pulling him towards the door. "Forgive me if I keep you close, just to make sure you don't make a break for it," he teased.

 

“I’m not running. Not now. Misha will have to pry me off of his ass with a crowbar once this song and dance is over. I’m thinking wedding, pictures, and then straight to the honeymoon. Fuck all you guys at the reception; I’m gonna spend my night with my husband.” Terry’s stride faltered briefly. “Fuck, he’s gonna be my husband,” he whispered in wonder. 

 

"You guys fuck like rabbits now; I can't even imagine how you'll be once you’ve got a ring on his finger." Jensen stopped to look at Terry. "About time, too, if you ask me." He grinned knowingly.

 

“Fuck you and your—” Terry broke off at the sight of Misha and Jared strolling out of the opposite alcove, eyes glued to his soon-to-be husband. “Jared,” he said, voice strained, “get him up to that altar right goddamn now or this entire fucking church is gonna see parts of us that they really don’t need to.”

 

Jared laughed and tugged Misha away through the open doors, leading him down to the altar as ordered. Terry turned to Jensen again and grinned. “Let’s do this damn thing,” he said and dragged a laughing Jensen down the aisle.

 

 

~END~


End file.
